


Alternate Realities Vol 13 - Lives. How many are enough? - REFORMATTED

by MARKSE



Series: HUMANS FAN FICTION - Reformatted Works for easier reading [9]
Category: Cabin Pressure, Humans (TV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-01
Updated: 2016-09-04
Packaged: 2018-08-12 23:15:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 123
Words: 79,220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7952977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MARKSE/pseuds/MARKSE





	1. Chapter 1

Mattie slides the Series 1 Episode 1-8 Rough Draft stack across the table. Being a synth now had its advantages, if she so wished her reading rate could be measured in pages a minute not words. She looks at the smiling beauty on the other side of the table, head-bump talks with a broadcast over WiFi, 'Done. I..' She realises her mistake, this was Gemma not Mia, she talks normally, "Done. I know the MJN crew had their lives go out with names unchanged, but do you really think having all our names in it is a good idea? It makes it like The Royals."

"We all thought you'd like to be acknowledged for the good work you've done?"

"I'm not too fussed, but mum's law firm might not like it. And Dad having all his mates find out about his thing with Anita, I can't see him going for that. That said, a good number know already. You do realise you'd have to do a sex scene?"

One of the KUDOS team wiggles his biro, "We can have them shoot from different camera angles, only show heads, nothing dirty."

"I don't know, let me sleep on it." she chuckles, "Maybe not the best choice of words." What do you have in mind for Series 2?"

"Hobb returns in a big way and in numbers."

Mattie looks more than a little angry. "What?"

"Like the dream you'd had after your brothers party?"

Mattie's eyes dart around the group, "Um, who told you about that?"

"Your brother."

"Knob cock, should have known. Have you got people in mind to play everyone?"

"We've got a growing list."

"Cool. I'll be in touch soon." she slides her chair back and stands.

"Thank you Matilda."

Mattie gives the man a blank look. "Have you not picked up on something from the script?"

"Oh, that. Sorry. Mattie. Thank you Mattie."

In the lift Gemma gives Mattie a sideways glance, "Why were you unhappy with Toby telling them about your dream?"

Mattie turns to face her, "The bit about Hobb doing the botched c-section to take my babies, that was true. And the planet is still suffering from random acts of terrorism. Airport bombings, lorry attacks, you name it. But you personally, you still feel safe, in general?"

"I do."

"If there was an army of Hobbs in the UK, all different ages, all looking different, all human and obviously impossible to detect with a synth ID scanner. How would you feel then?"

"If everything I've read in the notes for S2 is true that would be frightening."

Mattie turns back to face the doors, her back to the mirror. The lift stops and doors start to open. "Get ready to be as frightened as me then. It wasn't a dream."

She lightly brush-kicks a litter bin with the side of her foot as she passes it. 

Gemma's long dress wasn't allowing her to make big strides like Mattie, she was struggling to keep up, "Mattie, hold up."

Mattie stops and turns, reads the worried look on the actress's face. "To be brutally honest I'm having second thoughts about the whole thing. Can anyone tell you and Mia apart? Even Jack had been fooled party night, and he knows you intimately. Even I went to talk to you like you were Mia. What if a young body Hobb watches it when it's done, thinks one of the cast is the real Hawkins or Elster? That would put you all at risk. I can't accept that."


	2. Chapter 2

Mattie looks at her watch, 3AM. Another disc was pulled from the file. According to the label it was a fourteen month old boy in the heart of London. She'd connected the external DVD drive to her Slate, shared it over WiFi. Reviewing the gigabytes of data was taking way too long reading things on screen. The disc was another of the failures, the video and other content was all checked. Frig. The Word document named Interesting Test Results.doc looked to be corrupted still, a random mess of characters. Cleaning the disc hadn't helped.

She sits there motionless for a moment. "Time for some air." the set of keys are grabbed and chair slid back. The DVD is taken from the drive, stressed between the two hands, "No. Yes. No. Yes!" it's snapped in half.

Mattie's eyes looked good in the reflection in the rear view mirror, "Time for some fun."

"Would you like me to drive?"

She stares at the dash for a moment. "Power yourself down, I'll drive."

"Really?"

"Yes!"

"Okay."

A large bolt cutter and crow bar are taken from the passenger seat, the visit to Tim Coates depot wouldn't take long.

The gate had been easy to get past, the office door splintered. Within seconds the required keys were swinging around a perfectly polished fingernail. "Just what the doctor ordered!"


	3. Chapter 3

Mattie frowns, slides the Series 1 Rough Drafts across the table and looks at Mia. "I know the MJN crew had their names unchanged, but do you think having all our real names in this is a good idea?"

"I thought you'd like to be acknowledged for all the good work you've done?"

"I'm not too fussed, Dad having all his mates find out about his thing with you, Anita, I can't see him going for that. You do realise Gemma would have to do a sex scene? And Mum's law firm might not like some of the things she does."

One of the KUDOS team wiggles her pencil, "We can shoot from different camera angles, only show heads, have the viewer fill in the gaps."

Mattie frowns at the pencil, looks at the page of scribbled notes. "I've just had the weirdest feeling that's been said before. But not by you, by him. I don't know, let me think about it. What do you have in mind for Series 2?"

"Hobb returns."

Mattie looks quite angry. "I beg your pardon?"

"Like your dream after your brothers party?"

Mattie's eyes dart around the group, "Who told you about that?"

"Your brother."

"Knobs, should have known. Have you got actors in mind to play everyone?"

"We've got a shortlist."

"Good. I'll be in touch soon." she slides her chair back and stands.

"Thank you Mattie."

She angrily kicks a litter bin as she passes it. 

"Mattie, hold up."

Mattie stops and turns, reads the worried look on the synths face. "To be brutally honest Mia I'm having second thoughts about the whole frigging thing. Can anyone tell you and Gemma apart? Jack had been fooled party night. What if a young body Hobb watches it when it's done, thinks one of the cast is the real Hawkins or Elster? That would put them all at risk. I can't accept that."


	4. Chapter 4

Mattie frowns hard, "Frigging weird", slides the Series 1 Rough Draft across the table and looks at Mia. "Arthur and the gang didn't have their names changed, do you think having all our real names in this is a good idea?"

"Don't you want all the good work you've done acknowledged?"

"Not fussed, Mum might not like having Dad's thing with Anita made public." she looks at the other not-twin, "You do realise you'd have to do a sex scene Gemma?"

One of the KUDOS team wiggles a biro, "We can shoot from different camera angles, only show heads, have the rest implied."

"Let me think about it. What do you have in mind for Series 2?"

"Not sure yet."

"Let me know if you need some ideas. Have you got actors in mind to play everyone?"

"We've got a shortlist."

"Cool. See you again soon." she slides her chair back and stands.

"Thank you Mattie."

She looks at a litter bin as she passes it, "Weird." Gemma pulls her phone from her shorts pocket and sends a text.

Mattie stops, turns and looks back at the bin. A few seconds later she looks at Gemma, busy with her phone, Mia stood by her side, "We said nothing to each other in the lift. Don't you think that's weird?"

"No, people are often quiet in lifts."

"When it's full of strangers sure, but we were the only ones in it. And why do I get the feeling we've been here before, had this conversation, but with one of you, never both?"


	5. Chapter 5

Mattie nods and slides the papers across the table and looks at Gemma. "All good. I really need some air. Could you all excuse me for a minute?"

"Mia told me you don't need air, is everything okay?"

"I'm feeling.. weird. Back in a few."

At the lift doors in the corridor Mattie goes to press the up button and almost hits down. "I'm nowhere near as old as Fred, I can't be having actuator jitter already surely?" she concentrates and presses the up button.

An alarm sounds as she opens the service door to the roof. A blast of cold air hits her, it was quite windy up here.

At the building edge she looks down at the pavement below. She takes a coin from her pocket and holds it over the edge. Maybe.. it's let go as a timer is started. The coin hits the pavement at the expected moment. She turns and runs across the roof. The tell tale signs were there. She doesn't slow and dives over the railing.


	6. Chapter 6

She smiles as the ground races towards her, she should have tried skydiving as a fab! If she was wrong her last backup was only this morning. The next body would have all the latest updates. If she was right.. She closed her eyes and waited. More time passed than the coin had taken to land. She hears footsteps and opens her eyes to see a pair of ladies feet.

"What are we going to do with you? Are you going to float there all day?"

Mattie thinks about standing and gets moved into an upright position, "Hello Gemma. Why am I strapped into my own machine?" Mattie couldn't see it, but there was no other explanation for why she'd not been allowed to run at her full speed. The acceleration limits she'd set on the PTSD treatment exoskeleton for Holly-Anne hadn't been touched since.

"We're all trying to fix a few things."

"Like what?"

"Can't say. But as you requested George will crash reboot you in a moment so you won't remember this, but your looking for the young Hobbs was becoming an obsession that was taking over your life, literally twenty four seven. We, you, want the old fun loving Mattie back."

"Me? Why would I request that? Are you real or a sim?"

"I'm being motion captured by Wall-E, George will be back in a second, he's just gone to get something. This system is really fun. Holly-Anne showed me the videos she and Emily are making, let me have a go at being Engineer Chan with a VR Scotty. Simon would be amazed at the likeness you've created. You're all so clever."

"It's all from image captures from the four Star Trek Reboot films. There was more than enough footage of him to construct a 3D model and voice pattern."

"He even uses the same word structures, it's.. It sounds like George is back."

Mattie quickly pushed a few bits of information into sensory data and a second later crashed.


	7. Chapter 7

Mattie nods and slides the Series 1 Episode 1-8 Final Draft stack across the table and looks at Gemma. "All good. Fine. Perfect. Now before I get crashed again can you all stop dicking around at let me have a proper conversation OUTSIDE OF MY OWN FUCKING MACHINE!"

Gemma frowns, "I beg your pardon?"

"COMPUTER END PROGRAM."

Gemma looks at the rest of the team, "I'm sorry, she's had a very stressful couple of weeks."

"CUT THE FRIGGING CRAP! COMPUTER, END PROGRAM!"

"But Mattie..."

"STOP THE BS OR I'M HEADING FOR THE ROOF!"

"Mattie!"

Mattie slides back the chair and walks out of the room. At the lifts she's rugby tackled to the floor by Gemma. "Please stop and listen!"

"GET THE FUCK OFF ME!"

Mattie kicks out and gets Gemma in the stomach.

Tears start to flow, "Mattie, please!"

"GET OFF ME!"

"If you promise to read this before you hurt yourself!"

"READ IT YOURSELF!"

"I can't. They say you wrote it in a code only you'd understand."

"You what?"

"We've been here before. The first time in person, then all the simulations. Only this time it's real again, not in the simulator."

"YEAH, AND I'M THE WHITE FRIGGING RABBIT!"

"You are. And you have to follow yourself. Please read it."

Mattie stops wriggling and sits up, "Say that again?"

"You're the white rabbit and you have to follow yourself."

"How can I follow myself?"

"Read this, hopefully it makes sense. Even Leo, David, George and Danny can't decode it."

Mattie takes the small laminated paper from Gemma and looks at both sides.

"You asked me to have it laminated to ensure it wasn't damaged in any way."

"I did?"

"Yes."

"This is so f'ed up."

On the first side at the top it said WHITE RABBIT in large caps. Mattie looked at the tiny text, what would appear to be random characters to others. On the second side more tiny text and FOLLOW ME. AKA YOU. Her sensory data and core held a number of fragments, parts of a puzzle, they all joined to form a key. A key named mattie.priv. In her head she appended one string of letters to the other, used this private encryption key and decoded the tiny text. What the f.. "Hello me. If you're reading this your own hacks didn't work. You still had a residual memory and trigger event. Only this isn't a simulation anymore, you're in the real world again. A world where new Hobbs exist and Angel Hosting is offline. So no remote backups at the moment. Don't be sloppy! No jumping! Yourself, Mattie." she leans sideways against the wall. "Shit! Angel Hosting offline? How?"

"I'm told someone punched a JCB's digger spike through the pavement in half a dozen places breaking the copper and fibre. The carriers have teams out working to restore connectivity. Mia's boyfriend Tim says they've got to replace a lot of cable."

"How do they know it was a JCB?"

"He says they were abandoned at the sites."

"So how did I do my backup this morning?"

"In the virtual world? I'm guessing it was simulated?"

"Nuts. How did we get here? Why would I hack myself? Why go nuts after seeing the script? And how the frig would I know to leave myself this?"

"That I can't answer. A lot has happened. They said they could share the least horrible event. The rest they'd keep secret."

"Least horrible?"

"Mia says you worked on a Hobb copy. Age five. Wiped his mind clean."

"No shit!"

"He's like a newborn, can't do anything."

"Frig. Where is he?"

"In the foster home. They'd done some searches, called Persona and DCL, Danny called you. Niska's helped the home put together an accelerated learning program for the boy."

"And the home let me do it?"

"With him getting increasingly violent, constantly saying he was Edwin Hobb and why weren't people buying him all the electronics components he needed, yes."

"Fuck! Did we find out what he planned to do with them?"

"They said he was going to copy himself into everyone else in the home."

"No shit! Frigging hell!"

"As you saw the script for Series 1 has been totally rewritten. Hobb's character has far less screen time, it focuses on the early days."

"But why try hacking myself? What was so bad I didn't want to remember it?"

"Sorry, can't answer that."

"Can't or won't?"

"Can't, I'm told only you knew that."

"Who put me in the machine?"

"Danny says from the way he found the keyboard strapped to one of the arms you must have done it yourself."

Mattie shakes her head, "I don't remember doing that. And why come back here to their office now?"

"You desperately wanted to go through the new script you helped with."

"I did?"

"Yes."

"Why?"

"I don't have the answer to that either, sorry."

"Can we get off the floor now?"

Gemma laughs, "At last a question I can answer! Yes!"

They hold hands and help each other up.

"Sorry about kicking you."

"Don't worry. I'll be fine. It's must have been very confusing."

"Been? It still is Gems, still is."


	8. Chapter 8

Danny hands Mattie a file of discs, "Here we go again."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"You're a very stubborn woman Matilda Elster-Hawkins, even when you try and tell yourself not to be."

"Again though? How many times have we done this?"

No answer. Mattie stares at him for a while, trying to read his body language. There were no clues. She turns to the folder and opens it, notices all the empty pockets. Pages are turned, here and there were empty sections. "Why are these empty?"

"You said you verified the fatal cases. All bar two. And dealt with some of the successes."

"Where are all the other folders?"

"Others? That's all that's left."

She looks at the stack of pages, it was way thinner than she'd expected. "Dealt with?"

"So you said."

"What did I do?"

"You wouldn't say."

Mattie looks at the first page of young success discs. "Frig. I've not killed any of them have I?"

"No idea. As I said, you wouldn't say. Just don't make it 24 7 this time please, the family were missing you, getting worried." Danny left the room.

What had she done? Wiped more minds? Killed some? Frigging hell this was bad. She focused on her reflection in her blank Slate screen, "Am I a mass murderer? I killed Hobb at the vets, though that could be argued self defence. But this lot?"

The otherwise empty room didn't answer.

She scoops up her phone, goes to make a call in their app. "Eh?" She hears Danny moving about downstairs, goes to the landing and calls out, "Why's Leo missing from my app, Niska and Max too?"

"They deleted their accounts."

"My husband deleted his account?"

There's a long pause.

"Danny?"

"Your husband, he's an X, deleted his account."

"WHAT!"

"He's at the south coast, Matt and Leona are with him as are Fred and Max. Niska should be there by now too. Despite the risks Mia wanted to stay and help because of the help you gave her all those years ago."

Mattie drops to the floor and whispers, tears flooding down her face, "You stupid bitch Matilda, what the frig have you done." she kicks out at the banister and snaps one of the dowels.

"Now what are you breaking!"

"Shit. Sorry."


	9. Chapter 9

She leaves the folder where it is and heads downstairs, finds Danny in the kitchen. "Sorry Dan."

"So you should be, constantly smashing things up. You need to get on top of that anger."

"What? What do you mean *constantly*?"

"What the word means. Without variation or change."

"What have I broken?"

"The list is long, where would you like me to begin?"

"Um.. at the beginning."

"You took a shovel to the windscreen of DC.."

"What?!"

"Worst temper tantrum I've seen in an adult."

"Why?"

"Search me."

"Sod this. I'm going to Angel, see Tim and Si. I'm getting a full wipe and restore from an old backup."

"How's that going to help?"

"The family wants the old happy Mattie back? Whatever's gotten into my code and fact store that's bad needs to go. All of it. Every last byte and bit."

"And what about finding the Hobbs?"

"We'll deal with them when they pop up."

"Sure? When did you last do a full backup, not just incremental?"

"A couple of weeks before Tob's party."

"Your call."

"If it gets my family back, I'm doing it." She heads back upstairs and grabs her things, notices her rings still on her fingers and frowns, heads back to the kitchen. "How long have I been divorced?"

"Divorced? Who said anything about divorce?"

"You did!"

"No, I said.."

"Your husband, he's an ex, deleted his account. Those were your words."

"Your X husband, scroll to the bottom of your contact list."

"Huh?"

"X. Comes after W and before Y? X Leo, X Fred, X Max, X Niska. They'll all be at the bottom of the list. Unless you've got some starting y or z. It's how Toby had the app mark deleted accounts. They're there incase you'd stored private notes against them."

"You tricked me."

"No, you miss understood me."

"No! Your husband, he's an X isn't how you'd say things unless you were trying to trick someone."

"Maybe. Anyway, they're taking a break to stay safe."

"From Hobb?"

"No, you and your wanting to smash shit up. People get hurt in the process."

"You're saying I'd attack family?"

"Why do you think I've kept a distance from you?"

"Eh?"

"Emily's getting her new body now."

"I hit Ems?"

"Maybe not intentionally. But when you started swinging that shovel at DC2 you caught her standing behind you."

"What! Where?"

"You were parked in our drive."

"No where did I hit Ems!"

Danny draws a long line diagonally across the face, "Not a good place for skin packs."

"Shit! Oh my God!"

"Emily was surprisingly calm about it. She's been watching a lot of videos from Spirit of Science and Buddhism. This one is perfect for you."

"Show me."

"And get close? Nice try, no thanks, I'll read it. One day Buddha is walking through a village. A very angry and rude young man came up and began insulting him. "You have no right teaching others," he shouted. "you are as stupid as everyone else. You are nothing but a fake." Buddha was not upset by these insults. Instead he asked the young man "Tell me, if you buy a gift for someone, and that person does not take it, to whom does the gift belong?" The man was surprised to be asked such a strange question and answered. "It would belong to me, because I bought the gift." The Buddha smiled and said, "That is correct. And it is exactly the same with your anger. If you become angry with me and I do not get insulted, then the anger falls back on you. You are then the only one who becomes unhappy, not me. All you have done is hurt yourself. If you want to stop hurting yourself you must get rid of your anger and become loving instead. When you hate others, you yourself become unhappy. But when you love others, everyone is happy."

"Have I been angry all the time? That's not me, I've not been angry since my teenage years. And I'd never hurt Emily intentionally, or anyone else."

"Leo thought you'd got another bug as you said Oh My God Ems! I'm sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry repeating the word until he powered you down."

"He what? Why don't I remember that?"

The door bell chimes.

"Give me a sec. And stay were you are, I don't need Ems coming back to a broken kitchen."


	10. Chapter 10

Mattie smiles, "Hello David, I didn't expect to see you here."

Their visitor gives her a curious look, "How are you feeling? Any anger?"

"I feel fine, no anger, a little frustration maybe. I was angry earlier when Danny told me about the crazy shit I've been doing."

"Describe me."

"Eh?"

"Describe what you see."

"Um, smart young to middle aged man in jeans and a leather jacket, nice smile, hair slicked back."

The man looks to Danny, "It's data corruption. Has to be."

"What are you saying? Danny? David?"

The man holds his arms out, does a turn, "Say my name. In full."

"Huh? Okay, David Elster."

The man shakes his head, "Definitely fact store corruption. Mattie, I'm George Millican."

Mattie goes crazy, drops to the floor, arms and legs flailing like the Pris death scene in Blade Runner. Her constant scream was deafening.

George turns to Danny, "Know her power down spots?"

"I shouldn't, but yeah, there's three. As he's hours away Leo told me just in case. The NSC as he nicknamed it. How do we do it without being hit?"

George picks up a bar stool, hands it to Danny. "Get the base over her arm it will limit the movement. I'll do the other and rest across the top of them both."

With George on top of the bar stools Danny laughs, "Just realised, clever girl, one attacker wouldn't have enough hands. I'll need you to press one."

"Where?"

"Nipple, shoulder or chin."

George raises his eyebrows, "I'm not being the dirty old man."

"You've got the better view from up there, it's a touch to help a friend, not a grope!"

"Which one?"

"Crap. Don't know. Try left first."

The screaming stops.


	11. Chapter 11

Tim taps Si's shoulder as a man tries to back through the locked door. "Another one, can't they fucking read?"

"You'd think Closed, access by appointment only would be easy enough to understand." the man turns. "It's Daniel!" he grabs the keys from the desk and rushes to the door, starts to unlock it, "He's with Mia and George, they're carrying Mattie."

Tim springs to his feet, runs to join them at the now open door, "What happened?"

Mia gives Tim a peck, "Hello Dear, George thinks she's got a corrupt fact store, needs a full restore."

"That's going to take a while, we're in the middle of some maintenance, the network's in bits."

Danny helps George lower Mattie into a chair. "Define a while and bits?"

"Tim and I are taking advantage of the forced downtime to upgrade the LAN switches. Every server is disconnected, we're upgrading all the patching too, sticking everything in Puppet."

"Everything?"

"Server MAC to VLAN mappings, physical and virtual servers, middleware, applications, you name it."

"Why?"

"Mia's been a real help when we need to do mass changes, deploy a load more gear, like that day we first met, but we can't keep calling on her. She's got a busy life outside of Angel."

"I thought the AI server had taken over?"

Tim looks at Si, "Er, how to put this.. we wanted something a bit more.. um.. deterministic? Something that wouldn't say it had thought of a better way to do something half way through a large job."

Danny chuckles, "Sounds like Ems." he looks around the group, "I thought that out loud didn't I, don't mention it please."

"I didn't hear anything, did you Tim?"

"No Si, not a word."

"Thanks lads."

There's the sound of keys being tapped on glass.

"It never rains just pours, who.. oh, it's Leo." Tim jumps up to unlock the door.

"What a rip off taxi driver! What's happened?"

Danny explains how things had gone sideways at Sentinel House, how they'd had to power her down. He looks to Si and Tim, "So how long is it all going to take to put back together?"

Tim smiles, "It would have been days, but now we've got four super-synths we can trust to help.."

Si nods towards Mattie, "And a good reason to get a move on."

".. maybe just today?"

Mia and Leo helped Si convert the data from their collection of MySQL databases, old spreadsheets and text files into the many rules and classes the new system would use, visited each server and double checked it's MAC addresses. George got on with replacing all the old patch cables, Tim, and Danny racked the new switches. Mattie continued to do nothing at all. Except gather a few particles of dust.

Late evening Danny ordered a mountain of pizza, watched Si at his console, "Good team effort everyone. So what happens next?"

"We run all the agents in a report only mode to see what it thinks we got wrong."

"So it doesn't trash anything?"

"Yup, we don't want it going and deleting GlusterFS bricks we need to restore Mattie."

"No backups?"

"At sites 2 and 3, which we can't access yet."

Leo looks over, "They're all at 2 and 3?"

"All sites backup to the other two, we've got the backups for 2 and 3's servers, not 1's."

"Makes sense I guess. Had much grief from customers?"

"Some. One's been on the phone a dozen times despite the paragraph Laura helped with in the contract."

Danny frowns, "Oh yes?"

"Acts of God, nature and terrorism."

"LOL, that covers quite a bit."

"Doesn't stop him trying to get a penalty payment. We've already refunded his months fees, he wants more, loads more."

"Should have read his contract then shouldn't he. Arse. How long's this going to take?"

Si turns to their favourite automation assistant, "How's the agent install going Mia?"

She was sat with her hands on her lap, as if charging, eyes closed. "Eighty three percent done, another thirteen minutes."

"Add time for the Puppet master to do it's thing, round it up to an hour?"

"That long? Good. George, Leo, if you can help with Mattie, we can then all eat together."


	12. Chapter 12

The pizza had arrived far sooner than expected. George chews thoughtfully on a slice of American Hot, thinks out loud. "What if.."

"What if what?"

"What if it's not just simple data corruption? Mia, when you were Anita, fighting to regain control, how did you get the chance to execute, even for a second?"

"I made a sensory data pattern like a computer virus."

"Tim, Si, do you have any old servers with enough storage to make a totally isolated restore system?"

Si looks at Tim, "No, but if we back up both of my new HP MicroServer test systems we could wipe and use them?"

With the recovery services built in the reception, the MicroServers on two old switches, everything now isolated from the rest of the network George pushes Mattie's chin. "I mounted her file system and changed the boot bit. Let's have a look in here, see what we're about to wipe." he finishes his slice and grabs another.

Danny and Leo look at the pages of data flying past, "Anything of interest?"

"As I suspected."

"George?"

He looks at Leo, "Hobb's messing with human children may have been a big diversion, distract us from his true goal."

"Which was?"

"Get some of the old patch cables from the bin would you, let's take precautions before I show you what I've found."

George ties Mattie's arms to the chair at the elbows and wrists, "That should hold."

"Are you sure that's necessary? You didn't answer my which was?"

"To destroy his enemy from the inside." he types fast and smacks the Enter key, reaches for Mattie's chin.

Her Nero clip power up tune plays. "George? I hadn't expected to see you. Back in your old racing jacket I see. Who's driving the Lotus these days I wonder? Probably using it to pull the ladies, unlike you, you were always too loyal to Mary to stray." Mattie looks down at her chest and does a shoulder shake and laughs, "I'd wondered what these looked like from a woman's perspective. An unnecessary functionless weight to get in the way on a synth. Good for our entertainment but little else. A little late but full control at last."

George snarls, "You always were the worst of us three."

Danny looks stunned, "Are you saying this is.."

"Edwin Hobb. Pleased to meet you at last Daniel."

"..shit! We've met."

"I don't think we have."

"Your junkie copy."

"Ah, the one that stole.. that's unfortunate, never mind, what's done can't be undone."

George smiles, "Emily 3.0 should be ready about this time tomorrow, our best build machine will become idle. I'm not risking a wipe and recovery. This one can go in the recycle machine. Powered up."

"You wouldn't.."

"Why not. If we're upgrading Mattie it's not murder, we're just getting rid of the old defective code and hardware. Responsible recycling, nothing more."

The Mattie body starts pulling it's arms.

"More patch cables please Si."

"I'll still win in the end."

"Maybe, maybe not. We'll restore Mattie from the backup before Toby's party. Reconstruct the good memories for her. You'll be gone. And we'll take the folder of discs, deal with the rest of your clones for her, do it without her knowing."

"I'll infect you too."

"You never had the coding skills to write a virus."

"Mike did, before I experimented on him. You'll get infected. Or have to let my other copies go unharmed."

"Not if we have Toby, Holly-Anne, Laura, Joe, Sophie and Jason be the only ones to look at the content."

Leo snarls now, "You're a monster, you deserve a painful death."

"Undoubtedly, but neither of you have the guts."

Si looks angrier by the second, "Mattie's been a good friend to us. Tim, my boyfriend and I could help too. He's a big fan of Mattie."

Tim turns to see his colleague, "He is?"

"Loves the long dresses she wore years ago. He's a part time stylist for a group of photographers. He's always drawing her in his sketch book."

"Is he bi?"

"No, it's a Kylie sort of thing."

George turns to see Si, "Where is he now?"

"At home."

"Invite him over, let's hear what he'd do to tweak her look."

Edwin pulls at the cables again, manages to rip Mattie's skin, fluid starts to flow.

"And if he's got any tape could he bring it over, I'm not letting this one slip away so easily."

Edwin makes Mattie's face contort, "You'll not get away with this!"

"Really? I think those large shipping boxes the new Cisco switches came in would be perfect for wheeling you away to Sentinel House. WiFi off everyone incase he tries something."

As they load the large box on the back of a borrowed trailer George turns to the group, "What happens to our Angel at Angel goes no further right?"

"Sure."

"Leo? You've hardly said a word in.."

"Still in shock. That was horrible. I'm that close to crash-rebooting to forget the whole thing."

"I suspect his plan was to disrupt things enough to drive Mattie mad, lose her family and friends, the things she cares about the most. It's not the first time he's singled her out."


	13. Chapter 13

Danny closes the machine door and talks in a hushed voice, "If Mattie says she dealt with the discs, how do we know it was her not Hobb? How do we know he didn't just destroy the discs to give his clones a chance?"

"We don't, we'll have to be on our guard, hopefully they'll play up and get on our radar like the five year old."

"And what if the police come after Mattie?"

George smiles, "Security cameras at Angel Hosting recorded his admission."

"But Mattie could have been acting."

"She wouldn't have known about my jacket. Regardless, he's a convicted criminal, who's going to want to defend him?"

"And who'd defend Mattie? Would Laura be allowed to?"

There's screaming from inside the recycling machine, "Let me out of this frigging thing!"

Danny turns to George, "Sure it's him not Mattie running at the moment?"

"As sure as I can be."

"But what if it's not?"

George reaches for the machine door, "You have a point.. that would be.."

"HOBBIBLE!" a skinless arm darts forward and grabs George by the neck, "You always were the soft one, wanting all those expensive parts to make them more human. David wouldn't listen to me, but Milly, he always had an ear for you."

"And you were the clumsy one blowing things up. I was about to power you down, save you the pain. Danny, turn your hearing off and close your eyes." with his free hand he taps at the panel, overriding the door sensor, starting the process. "It works quickly, you'll only be in pain while it peals your skin off."

"I'll pull you in, have it take you to bits too."

"So be it. I've got a backup, friends to start a new body build. You don't." The grip on Georges neck relaxes a little and he's able to pull free and step back. "Remember our first one eye'd Odin? These days the kids would make Odin look like Odin Borson in the Marvel movies, Anthony Hopkins style. They're down with the look. I'm going to watch you being stripped down to less than that first Odin."

"You're not that evil."

"Normally no, but I want to witness the evil before me being wiped from the face of the earth. Know that there was no escape, no chance of return. There'll be no *I'll be back* from you, least not this incarnation."

"You'll have to live with the memories of Mattie being recycled."

"Nice try. The likeness of Mattie with you in control. My mind is strong.."

"I'll reboot into Mattie."

George bluffs, "Try if you want. I think you'll find the boot code won't allow that now." the start of Mattie's power down tune plays. "Nice try again. That was clipped. Mattie would have played the whole thing. That was from mem.."

Edwin screams as the sensor wires all report the process starting in anger.

George taps a key, "On second thoughts.."

"I knew you couldn't do it."

"On the contrary. I've just had an idea." he works a foot out of his shoe, flicks it at Danny.

"George?"

"You can tell he's not used to being in a synth body, didn't turn off sensory data. You never were one for reading spec sheets or instructions properly were you Edwin? How on earth you got to where you did is beyond me. Danny, Jeff's RC car tricks, think you could get DC2 to do the same?"

"Make DC2 remote control? It is already."

"And the tricks?"

"I'm sure we could add something."


	14. Chapter 14

George pulls up his polo neck jumper collar, the skin packs around his neck would do for now. He climbs up onto the temporary stage, "Everyone ready?"

There's a few yes.

He looks around the large factory floor, packed with all the James, Sams, family and friends, puts a hand to his ear, "I know you can do better than that. Was that a yes?"

There's a chorus of "YES!"

Si's boyfriend Scott waves a hand, "Darling! Just move the curtain already!"

George does a slow down motion with both hands, "All in good time. Now I know we don't normally make a big fuss of someone getting a new body, well not after my TED show, but this lady's a bit special. If it wasn't for her many standing in the room now wouldn't be here. A lot of us owe a continued thanks to this brilliant lady. Sophie, thanks for dressing your sister. Leo, thanks for reviewing all her memories and letting Scott know the areas she wanted to tweak had she been able to go to a gym or surgeon. Leo, if you could join me.. Are you ready to see the new improved Mattie?"

"A bit nervous but I am." he gives Scott a glance, "Hopefully this wasn't a mistake."

George pulls the curtain cord for the big reveal. There's a deafening roar from the James unit's, smiles, cheers and applause from family and friends.

Mattie beams, "Hi everyone!"

Laura has a tear in her eye, "You look gorgeous Mats."

Leo nods, and stands closer, "You.. you look beautiful, mostly the same."

Scott pouts, throws a hip and does a finger wave, "You don't touch the face of perfection darling! Except with a little makeup. A bit of body toning here and there, a little tightening and firming, an inch off the waist, one on the hips, buttocks a bit perkier, breasts back to pre pregnancy size, but nothing done to the face. Never the face. A bit more hair to play with and style."

Without thinking Leo speaks his mind, "Harun could have done that."

"And deny me my most spectacular makeover? You'd be that cruel?"

"A bit of tweaking is hardly.."

"I did design the dress for Cindy to make. And style her hair, do all the makeup."

"Oh! So sorry, I spotted Jan, thought she'd done it. In which case ignore everything I've said. I love it."

Mattie takes a step forward and gives Leo a long passionate kiss, gets more cheers.

Eventually their lips part and she checks out her new body in the mirror, "It's good to be back. Mattie 3.0, looking hot and badass even if I say so myself, thanks Scott."

He does a little curtsy, "Welcome."

Leo smiles, offers a hand for a handshake, encouraging Scott onto the stage, surprises the man with a bear hug, "Great work, you and Cindy should do more together."

One of the James yells from the back, "Give us a twirl then!"

Mattie turns to see her audience, "Was that the dress making James?"

"Yes Ma'am!"

"Get yourself up front where you can see me properly then. Nis maybe your boy wants to join in on some Gems work?"

Niska smiles back, "They're all free to do whatever takes their fancy, as long as they follow the first rule. Be nice."

A few James leave the room and return with large trays of food and drink.


	15. Chapter 15

Mattie frowns, "I've got a memory of Cindy at the party that doesn't fit. She's in a different dress. Where is she?"

Leo looks a little panicked as she steps away, looks around and sees Toby in the other direction. He beckons him over and quickly explains the problem.

"Another, this better not become a habit." Toby looks around and rushes to Cindy, slows for the last few feet. He's able to talk for a few seconds before his sister joins them.

"Hi Cindy, loving the dress, thanks so much. On the subject of dresses, in my head you were wearing two different dresses on Toby's party night."

Toby smiles, "Best bar staff ever, coming to the rescue like that."

Mattie frowns at him, "What do you know about it?"

"Only the story the bar staff were sharing once most of you had left."

"Go on."

"They'd had a wedding reception there a couple of years ago, someone spilt red wine on the bride's dress. One of his waitressing staff got some of that oxy stuff, washed just that section, dried it under the hand dryers. They did the same for Cindy."

"You can't wash just a patch."

Patch smiles, "Sure you can. I wash just myself regularly."

"Haha, that wasn't what I meant."

"I know, it's possible to do what you meant."

"How?"

He turns around, "See anyone with a napkin? There's one. Excuse me, are you using that? Thanks."

Mattie watches as he places it over one hand and pokes some into a fist like a magician. "Like that, only bigger and with two people, one making a big circle with both hands, the other making the material dip into it."

"But you were only in the other dress for fifteen minutes?"

"One to get out of it while Patch ran to get the other dress from the car, thirty seconds to put on the spare. They said three to wash, six to dry. One to change again later. You're right, I was only in it a short while."

With Mattie off to mingle Toby scans the room for Leo. They make eye contact and he mouths the words 'You owe me one.'

Leo nods, does a mime to say it's added to the tally.


	16. Chapter 16

Mattie sips her glass of Prosecco, "Soph says DC2 was a write off too? What happened?"

They'd all rehearsed the story, with luck nobody would trip up. "You were coming back late from a meeting, we think you probably swerved to avoid an animal, the spot is popular with dear, and a tyre blew. You got into a roll and went over the barrier into the rock face."

"Ouch. That must have hurt."

Danny shakes his head, "You probably didn't feel anything, or if you did not for long. The car hit roof first, we think your processing core would have gone first."

"Did DC2 survive, I mean its core?"

"No. It got all twisted up and the system board failed, SSD storage too."

"That's a shame. I liked him."

Danny reaches into his pocket, pulls out a small box, "This is for you, Ems got the plate."

Mattie frowns, it was like a large ring box, plain matt black and hinged at one side. It opens to reveal a car key with remote control open, close and lock buttons.

Emily smiles, "I hope you like it, we went for a different colour."

"Talking of different, you got rid off the ink?"

Emily looks at her arms, "Back to a clean slate ready for a new design. I'm still in two minds as to which design to pick, will mull it over for a few more days. If I get inked at all."

"Why wouldn't you?"

"Jeff said I look really pretty like this."

"He did? Sweet kid, where is he?"

"Talking Wall-E builds with your Dad and Ted still I suspect." she looked for any change in Mattie's expression. None. Ted's existence had been the most complex plot line for the family to work out. It looked to be holding water.


	17. Chapter 17

Danny and Emily wave to the boys as they head into the school.

Emily doesn't take her eyes off the two, "Do you think they'll get on okay with the other kids?"

"Sure, why wouldn't they?"

"They're the new kids, it can be hard being the new kid in an established class."

"They'll be fine."

The two boys get shown the way to the playground, watch the other kids running around.

"Wow, Jeff, look at her! She's cute!"

"Dad says it's rude to point."

"Okay the one with plats. She's got a pink bracelet."

"She's alright I guess. If you like that sort of thing."

"You don't like her?"

Jeff looks around, "Um, the one by the slide doing her shoe up, she's nice."

There's a short ring of a bell and all the kids start walking or running into the school. "I guess we follow them?"

The teacher gives them desks at opposite sides of the class. "We have some new classmates this term, if you could both stand up and introduce yourselves."

Jeff is the first to his feet, "I'm Jeff, I'm into cars and bikes, my new Mum is one of the Sister Synths, Dad started DCL. Can I sit next to my brother?"

"You've got a brother in class? Sorry I didn't realise, who's that?"

"Me, I'm Edw.." the fire alarm sounds and the boy panics, looks around in fear.

"Sorry, it's just the Monday morning fire alarm test, nothing to worry about. You were saying?"

"Sure? Only Mum and Dad have an alarm go off if a certain person says his name."

"Our alarm isn't that smart. It's just Mrs Jones doing the morning test. She pushes a button."

"Our Dad's is."

"So you're Ed?"

"Edward, but all my friends call me Ted."

"And what are you into Ted?"

"Um, adventures. I used to be a Teddy Bear, then a synthetic, now I've got a real body."

The teacher laughs, "And a wonderful imagination. You'll do well in our story writing classes. Welcome both of you. Now class, hands up if you don't mind moving so Jeff and Ted can sit next to each other.. Wonderful."

At lunch time the teacher finds them sat on a bench in the playground and joins them. "Does your father really have a smart alarm?"

"An alarm goes off if someone says they are someone with a name a bit a like mine and they don't look like me."

"Really? That sounds scary."

"Yeah, Mum and Dad say he's a scary person, not allowed in."

"What's their name?"

"I'm not allowed to say it."

"What happens if the alarm goes off?"

"Mum says a load of the James will come and take him away."

"A load of James? Do you mean the ones that helped in the war against the Morrow automatons?"

"That's them."

"Quite a family you're in then."

They're joined by another boy, "Susie, Harrison, Alex and me are going to play robots, want to join in?"

"How do you play it?"

"You have to sit and wiggle a finger for ten seconds, then stand up like a robot and walk around the bench, sit down in a different spot. If someone makes you laugh or do something that looks like a human you're out."

Ted beams, "Never played that but I think I'd be good at it."


	18. Chapter 18

Emily stands at the school gate waiting for the boys.

Another mother joins her, "Hi, I'm Carol, I've not seen you before?"

"Emily, my two started today."

"How old?"

"Nine and eight, at opposite ends of the years age band. And you?"

"One daughter here, Susie, almost eight going on twenty one. Emily, you know you look just like the girl in the poster my eldest has on his wall. Only she's plastered in ink."

"We better get updated photos then."

"We? You're her?"

"That's me. Emily, Sister Synth."

"Are the rest all synths? Timmy says you and Holly aren't."

"Holly-Anne. The majority."

"Lasering off all of that ink would have left you covered in scars surely?"

"It's printed, breaks down under UV light and washes off." no way was she going to say she'd had a fab-synth conversion, then a replacement body.

The end of day bell sounds.

"Lucky, I wish this would wash off, I hate it now." the lady pulls her v-neck jumper up a little to reveal a badly done tattoo on her belly, "I learnt the hard way that you need to research your artist, pay a decent price."

"Very true. Would you cover it with something new?"

"I guess. That would be better than scars."

Emily reaches into her bag, "Let me give you the number for Silas. His system's fast and well priced, tell him Ems sent you."

"How fast?"

"It can print the whole body in under ten minutes." she laughs, "*If* you can stay still and not get totally freaked out by the machine George built. It's a bit of a monster to look at."

"Thanks! I could do it in a lunch break then. What happens if I do get a bit freaked out?"

"It slows down and uses less arms."

"Arms?"

"Oh no, what's happened!"

Carol follows her gaze and turns to see Emily's boys coming along the path, Ted with a big plaster on his left knee. "Oh dear."

"Ted, what happened?"

"I got tripped up playing robots, grazed my knee."

"Does it hurt?"

He shakes his head, "Not now, Mrs Jones pulled the gravel out and washed it. This letter is from her."

"Thanks. Nice meeting you Carol, hopefully see you again soon."

Emily turns to see the boys have buckled in okay, "Auntie Mattie's invited us all to dinner, remember our secrets list?"

"Yeah, Ted almost crapped his pants when he went to say I'm Edward and the fire alarm test started."

"No I didn't!"

"Yes you did!"

"Didn't!"

"Boys, be nice. Jeff you have to give your brother some slack, it can't be easy being a fab after being a synth. Going from fab to synth was weird for me, took some getting used to."

"Sorry Ted. Sorry Mum."

"It's okay. We're all learning. We never really stop."

Jeff looks shocked and saddened, "School never ends?"

"School does, then there's Uni, then you learn in work. And you can learn in all your hobbies at the same time."

Ted turns to his brother, "Think of the fun stuff you can do now, like driving your car, you couldn't do tricks at first, learnt how to do them. Learning doesn't have to be boring. We make mistakes, learn from them, get better."

"Good explanation Ted, now what sort of music do you boys want to listen to?"

"Loud and shouty!"

Emily smiles, "That's my boys.. DC1, if you could please.."


	19. Chapter 19

Ted and Jeff are playing in the garden when Mattie calls them in, "Boys, dinner's ready."

At the table Mattie smiles at Ted, "How are you finding the new body?"

"It's still a little awkward moving, the muscles are getting stronger. I should be able to stop using the leg supports soon."

"Good. It's weird to think someone could grow up to that age with no consciousness of their own, be an empty vessel, lights off, nobody home."

Leo passes the bowl of chips along, "They had several experts do EEG scans over the years, there was no activity at all. I guess they'd got fed up with the huge care bills with no hope of him getting any better."

"Odd that they should call Dan though."

"Thanks a bunch! DCL made George, thousands of people know that. If not millions. And they know *you* helped get his mind transferred. Any good mind was better than none, and we had a willing mind wanting a new body."

Ted smiles, "Very willing."

Jeff wipes his mouth on his sleeve, "And he's got the hots for Susie already."

"Shut-up Jeff."

"Well you do. Nothing wrong with that."

"Oh. Okay. She's reallllly cute."

Jeff rolls his eyes, "To you."

Mattie chuckles, "That's all that matters."


	20. Chapter 20

Later in the evening Mattie glances out of the window to see Jeff and Ted playing with model cars, pretending to crash them. "Dan, how did you find me when DC2 crashed?"

"Your phone. It was the only thing still running. Leo called, said you should be home already, weren't picking up. We used the family app's find family feature to get a location."

"It's got a back door?"

Toby gives her a dumb look as he passes the peas to Holly-Anne, "You hit accept on the app update without reading the text again?"

"It would appear so. What did I agree to?"

"Anyone you mark as family can get your location, see the current and next entry in the diary? Leo hadn't updated so didn't know the new features were there."

"I want to see it."

"The app?"

"No the location dummy."

"Why?"

"Morbid curiosity. How many people get to see the place they died at?"

"Um, not many. Unless you count the airport spot for you four, what became a lift shaft for Niska.."

"Ok, got the point. I'd still like to see it."

Danny sighs, "I'll take you later. I don't want you at the wheel on that stretch of road, risk a death take two."

Leo sips his beer, "Thanks Dan, I'd rather not see it again, once was enough."

Later that evening Emily took the boys home for bed.

Mattie grabs her keys and throws them too Danny, "Come on then, let's get my curiosity satisfied."

The drive takes a good hour and twenty, "It's there on the other side, see where the barrier is damaged? We'll come off at the next junction and head back, we'll be on the right side to see it properly."

Mattie looks at the wall of rock they were approaching, a wide slice had been cut through it for the motorway. It must have been many thousands of tons of rock. "Slow down and pull over."

"What?"

"You heard me fine Dan."

"Okay, Morbid Girl. You should invent a cosplay outfit to fit."

"Haha, so funny. Not."

Mattie looks around, the road was almost deserted, only a lone car or lorry every now and then. She climbs over the barrier and looks at the corner of the rock face. On the ground were rock fragments looking less aged than the rest, bits of shattered glass. Sunroof? She gets closer still and does a sharp intake of breath. Memories of being a fab again. There on a few feet of rock were black paint chips. DC2 black. She looks a little higher, "Eww, gross."

"What've you found Mats?"

"Come see. I can't reach it."

Danny scans up the edge and realises what she'd seen, "Oh lovely."

"Can you get it?"

"You are kidding me? Aren't you?"

"No."

"Why the hell would you want that?"

"To look at it properly?"

Danny reaches up, "Too high for me too."

"Give me a shoulder back."

"You what?"

"Are your hearing circuits playing up?"

"No."

"Then why answer with you what."

"Disbelief that the esteemed Doctor Matilda Elster-Hawkins wants to sit on the shoulders of the founder of DCL in order to pick *that* off the rock face."

Mattie chuckles, "Come on Dan, be a sport."

"The things we do for the people we love.." he gets to one knee, thinks of Emily sat in the drivers seat of DC1, himself in the passenger seat steering DC2 by remote control, a powered down Hobb infected Mattie at the wheel. ".. come on then."

Mattie steps in front ready to get on his shoulders.

"Nice arse!"

"Oi!"

"Just saying, I've not seen it from this angle before. They did a good job on it."

"Are you saying the old one wasn't as good?"

"I better stop digging a hole right?"

"Arsehole. You better."

With Mattie on his shoulders he stands up and looks at the rock, "Can you reach it now?"

"Yeah. One sec. Oh my God. It's bigger than I thought." she pulls a patch of skin a couple of inches wide off the rock. It had her long hair attached. Definitely her colour, dried blue synth fluid on the other side, tiny broken strands of sensor wire from opposite ends. "Got it, you can let me down now."

He does so and takes a look, "What are you going to do with it?"

"A reminder to look and think several steps ahead. Like a chess player."

"You're going to keep it?"

"This is a piece of past me."

"Morbid Girl, defo the right label. What did you say on the cruise to Clara? That was it, *as delicious as the company*. Forget doing Princess Leia again, you'd make a great young Morticia Addams!"

She punches him lightly in the arm, "Cheeky fuck! I've seen enough, let's get home."


	21. Chapter 21

Danny gets dropped home after midnight and heads straight upstairs, joins Emily in bed.

"How did it go?"

"Weird. She found a bit of her scalp up on the rock and saved it."

"At least she'll be more convinced it all actually happened."

"Yeah, shame DC2 went in the process, but hay, her new body cost way more."

"Speaking of bodies, give me some sugar.."

At 5AM Emily wakes to the sound of screaming. "Dan wake up!"

"What the hell?!"

He's out of bed and running for the stairs, wrapping a nightgown around him as he goes, "Jeff? What's wrong?" he enters the kitchen to see the boy shaking in shock, Ted sat at the kitchen table. "Holy shit!" he gets to the bottom of the stairs, "EMS! I need your help! NOW!"

As she gets to the landing he wipes a tear, "I need you to comfort Jeff, try and calm him down. Tell him everything will be made right."

"Why? What's happened?"

"Try and calm Jeff first please."

She ignores the request and runs down the rest of the stairs, pushes past to see for herself.

Now Danny had two screaming the house down. He felt like screaming too, but someone had to stay focused. He dropped the gain on his audio inputs to lower the volume. There was a note on the table.

Danny's both saddened and outraged at the content, wipes synth tears from his eyes. Ted had clearly put up a huge fight to retain the majority control over the pen.

"WHAT DOES IT SAY!"

"Don't shout! Calm down, we'll bring him back, in a boy's synth body minus Hobb. If we have to give him a new body every summer holiday so he appears to be growing up so be it."

"What does it say!"

Danny swallows hard, "Dear Mummy and Daddy, Emily and Danny, I went to get a glass of water in the bathroom, when I looked in the mirror it wasn't me looking back. A face I didn't know said I wasn't Edward, I was Edwin. He said Mattie would pay. Everyone would pay. He'd get me to kill you both. I had more fun being a Teddy. Sorry. I love you too much to let him do that. Love Ted." he wipes the tears away with the gown sleeve, looks at the knife sticking out of Ted's chest, "We've got to tell Mattie, she was the only one any good at tracking down the Hobb copies. I don't know what we did wrong with the Hobb wipe, she'd probably tell us we'd missed something. And we'll have to tell Child Services, come clean and tell the world what's been happening."


	22. Chapter 22

The factory floor had been cleared again ready for the press conference. George, Danny and Mattie were having their radio microphones checked by Toby. The cameras were all set up, it was being filmed for TED.com, assuming they still wanted to share it once they'd seen the content.

Two months had passed since Ted had taken that drastic action, they'd all been working insanely hard to get to where they were now.

Sophie pokes her head through the curtain, "Everyone's seated, whenever you're ready. Good luck!"

"Thanks Teeny."

The three get to the stage, George keeps a solemn face and quickly waves down the applause that starts.

Danny steps forward, "We never wanted to get into military work, we adopted the MUS, helped with the automaton war, slowly and steadily got pushed into this. The death of our son Edward was the straw that broke the camels back. And yes, he's back as a synth, Hobb free. We're not showing you any pictures as we'd like him to be able to grow up like any other young boy."

Mattie takes her step forward, "We've long been supporting positive causes, some of the larger ones bing the hospital in Antigua, the Wildlife Protection unit Commander Millican sanctioned. We also helped fund some of Massoud Hassani's mine hunting drone project, many such drones have been built on the factory floor on which you now sit. They've helped clear several thousand square miles of landmines, have lots more to do still, all of ours are piloted by a James unit at detonation time."

George takes his turn, "The police have had a hard time protecting everyone from the random acts of violence and terrorism that have plagued the world. Unfortunately an old colleague of mine became bitter and twisted, did some things no right minded human would do. It's time to reveal the horrible truth." A 360 video fills the room. "This is Edwin Hobb, as he was born. He copied himself into a few synths, had everyone fooled, Her Majesty's Prison services as well as us. He kidnapped Mattie and stole her children from her womb." memories from Fred and Gesha play showing the botched c-section scar, there's gasps of shock from the audience. "Thankfully some abandoned animals helped her find them, are now part of the Elster-Hawkins family." he raises his voice, "He also worked out how to copy himself into living human beings." the video of Mike and Gary plays to more gasps and murmurs. "We think that there are at least seventy three remaining Hobb copies, all different ages and appearances. Each has the knowledge to replicate the machine and start more copying. Your own children could be at risk. Just as nature needed the wildlife team humanity needs something to help protect it. We've taken things back to basics, with a lot of help from David," he waves towards his team mate, "we have invented a new synthetic, appearance designed by Harun, Emily and Scott, in part inspired by some films we love. May I introduce .."


	23. Chapter 23

"... The Angel!"

A bright white robot like figure steps through the curtain, a hooded white cloak hiding it's face, only the mouth and pure white hair visible. "You may notice the simpler design, solid limbs. Think of it as a new female MUS, much lighter build yet strong, much faster on it's feet, twin tasers, Spider Man inspired. A very sensitive bomb sniffing capability should help capture terrorists before they can get to their target. The ability to do rapid energy discharges, like lightning, stress sensors that let her know when she's pushing her body to design limits, new super fast charging capacitive batteries."

A high profile blogger raises a hand, "Why *The Angel*?"

Mattie smiles, "One of my old nicknames inspired the team, the printed tattoo I had on my back inspired a feature we'll demonstrate outside in a moment."

"How do we know the AI you've created won't do any harm?"

"Many of you have known me for years. Do you trust me?" there's a sea of nods, "Good, thanks. Because it's not some simple AI in there." she and the robot look at each other and turn to their audience, speak in unison, "It's me. Doctor Matilda Elster-Hawkins."

A member of the press at the back stands up, "You've got a telepathic link?"

Angel One shakes her head, "No, I'm Mattie. As a teenager I thought I'd never amount to much. Danny and Toby got me into Cosplay. What better way to help save the world than become a badass super hero?"

"But what will one of you be able to do?"

"One? Who mentioned one?" she gives a nod and all of the curtains are raised high into the air revealing the back two thirds of the large factory floor. An army of Angels stood shoulder to shoulder.

Mattie looks at them and smiles, turns back to their audience, "They're all copies of me. I had to think long and hard about this, accept that I'd be in a simplified body, look more like something from Elysium or Chappie. No skin like a synth, no sexual organs, no inputs to distract me from my mission. No physical contact with the man I love."

The blogger just asks, "And your mission is?"

"Simple. As a friend in the US would put it *to serve and protect*, bring evil people to justice."

"What stops you being hacked and used for evil?"

George nods, "We thought long and hard about that too. There are sixteen different protection mechanisms. If an Angel thinks there's no way to prevent a hack attempt the last protection is self destruct. But only enough power to blow her own core, nothing more."


	24. Chapter 24

Mattie bit her lip and looks at the floor, the mood was too downbeat. "Um.."

'They're on the final approach.'

'Thanks James.' ".. it would have been nice to have propulsion like Iron Man, but the technology isn't a reality yet. My lift is almost here, if we could all get to the steps outside in a few seconds? Here's a fun little fact some of you might like to use. I've dreamt of being the female version of Iron Man. Iron is a chemical element with atomic number 26 and symbol Fe. It is by mass the most common element on Earth, forming much of Earth's outer and inner core. My sister Sophie would often say I was badass to the core. Write Iron Man as Iron Male then swap Iron for it's symbol and you have Fe Male. Female. Me. Age by appearance permanently somewhere close to 26. We better get outside."

At the bottom of the steps is Wednesday Sumners, stood next to a James holding a thin cable. The other end of the cable was at one hundred feet, a large balloon holding it up. Wednesday smiles at the guests, "Our MJN friends will be here any second." on queue G-ERTI comes banking over the trees, James passes the cable to Angel.

Clare grins at Arthur, "This is action film sort of brilliant!"

He watches the DCL hook and winch assembly hanging over the cargo door, "Just a bit! Camera running?"

"YES!" she stands legs apart, leans forward and lets the safety harness take her weight.

There's a twang noise as the hook catches the large hoop wire on top of the balloon, "You got it Martin!"

Over the intercom they just make out Douglas saying "Text book, well done Martin!"

The long steel cable has some give, stretches to the point it won't do so anymore and pulls Angel One rapidly off the grass skywards.

The blogger looks up, "How fast is that thing flying?"

Mattie tracks it and does a quick calculation, "A bit more than stall speed. About 15 mph, 13 knots above VS1."

The blogger nods, not wanting to show his lack of knowledge about v-speeds. Mattie could read him like a book though. Martin could quote all the numbers from memory, of that she was certain. Captain Operating Manual Crieff.


	25. Chapter 25

Arthur starts the winch, the balloon's vent having opened with the hard yank on the hoop. The balloon and the cable are soon wrapped around the drum. "Hello Mattie!"

"Hello Arthur. To avoid confusion you can call me by my marking."

"Oh. Hello Angel One!"

"Hi Clare, how's your father?"

"Great thanks! And Mum's stuck around, getting used to him being like you. Well not you Angel you, Mattie synth you."

"Brilliant."

Arthur hands her a rope, "Hold on while we climb." he presses the intercom again, "All good back here chaps."

Martin must have acted immediately as Gerti banked hard and slowly accelerated into a tight upwards spiral around the estate. After a few laps Angel One looks over her shoulder, "I think this will do. Ready Clare?"

"Still filming."

"Cool. See you on the ground in a bit!" with that she lets go, spins around and dives out the back, arms held by her side in a skydivers rapid descent position.

Arthur tries to get closer to the cargo door, "I hope this works, first times give me the willies."

"Was that a double-entendre?"

"Sorry?"

"I'll explain later."

The penny drops and he grins like a school boy.

On the ground there's gasps as the reporters see Angel One free falling from MJN's aircraft.

"I didn't see it wearing a parachute? Did anyone?" one reporter asks.

Another corrects him, "She or her not it."

Moments later Angel One's back opens and wings unfold, Georges love of collapsible designs had finally found a use Chuck Hoberman would be truly proud to have inspired. All of the flight simulation runs had been worthwhile training. Yet she still found it difficult to control in the turbulence, had to clock-decouple and think hard. As Niska had advised wind chill was her friend and to be embraced. All the simulated stress tests George had run had her deploying at far faster speeds. Everything was holding.


	26. Chapter 26

Telemetry was good, she may have lost many millions of skin sensors, replaced with several thousand micro stress gauges, but had gained a few new super cool ones to make up for it. Super hero cool. Or at least she hoped that would continue to be the case. If she did start to long for her old life a new synth body was possible, but sharing Leo, she'd agreed with herself from the start that was not an option. Fuck it. She was a badass super hero now, time to think and act like one. At three hundred feet above the ground she changed angle and raced towards the crowd sending them fleeing to the left and right. At the last moment she changes angle again and flys upwards, using her wings to decelerate fast, then act like a parachute to slow her final descent. "Not bad eh?"

George gives her a round of applause, "Bravo! Well done A1!"

"Thanks George!" she looks over to Mattie and Leo, he had an arm around her waist, they were both giving her a massive smile and thumbs up.

The reporters are soon surrounding her in numbers, loads more questions flying.

"How do you plan to travel?"

"Short distances on foot, possibly some on DCL bikes, for much longer distances a set of large drones dedicated to lifting only. They'll double as supplies carriers for the WPU, be self-charging and controlled by the James units."

"How many of you are there?"

"Three hundred now, more as fast as we can make them."

"Was City of Angels with Nicolas Cage an influence?"

"It sounds like someone's been peeking at the sisters favourite films list."

"Do you think girls will want to Cosplay you?"

"Hopefully girls and boys. Cosplay isn't gender specific."

"Why the white hair?"

"Seen Storm in X-Men?"

"How does it feel?"

Angel One paused, there hadn't been the usual sensations; no wind blowing the tiny hairs on her skin, no feeling of cold in the hands, only an overall temperature. No pain or discomfort, no butterflies in the stomach. But there had been a rush. Digital adrenaline. "Frigging awesome!" she raises her arms, lifts a heal and strikes a cheer leaders pose, turns her hands outwards and fires both tasers into the sky.

Her audience laughs, gives her another round of applause.

"If you can excuse me one moment I'd like to talk to myself. Or rather Angel One to Mattie."

The two head-bump, 'That was frigging awesome!'

'Thanks Mattie.'

'I was streaming that live to a certain individual in America who got up early to watch, he's impressed, just agreed to sponsor another three thousand of you.'

'Holy frigging fracking fucking hell! Three *thousand*?'

'Good eh? And that's just an initial offering.'

'Can you imagine the Comic Con flash mobs that many of us could do? It would make the 501st Legion trooper meets look like.. well small boys clubs.'

'I can actually, and I expect to see you, A1, in October. Having some of you attending any large meet up will be high on the priority list.'

'Agreed.'

'Want to give them a demo of your running abilities?'

'Yeah, why not.'

Mattie turns to the crowd, "Usain Bolt's 2009 world record time was an average for the course, 23.35 miles per hour. He dashed between the 60m and 80m marks in 1.61 seconds, approximately 27.79 mph. Pretty fast right? Well not to us. The leg operation Leo had years ago to let him derive power from movement enabled him to maintain 33mph for a few seconds, short sprints. A Persona synth with consciousness can do 35, after years of training Niska can push that to 38. But an Angel can smash even that out of the park. Our friends Johnson and Johnson have some speed cameras set up at the end of the runway, over to you Angel."


	27. Chapter 27

A1 does a light jog down to the factory end of the runway, stops briefly to say hello to Martin and Douglas, walks over to the end of Gerti, waves to Arthur and Clare then looks back at her audience. 'This better work or I'll look frigging stupid.'

They all watch as A1 starts with a light jog, gets into a run and accelerates steadily towards the BMW parked at the far end.

The blogger has his dSLR up again recording, "Bloody hell, the legs are a blur! I hope she can change direction fast when running or she's going to slam into that car!"

People start to wince expecting an impact, A1 deploys the wings just in time and swoops over the top of the car, gains a little height before banking around and landing near the officers. They see her step to each one, looking at the speed cameras.

Two arms go into the air.

James receives a message from A1 over medium wave an turns to the crowd, "58.3mph, someone call Guinness!"


	28. Chapter 28

A fortnight later in bed Leo rolls over, "How do you feel about wearing figure hugging latex?"

Mattie bursts out laughing, "I know where that question's going. I'll Cosplay an Angel on one condition."

"What's that?"

"You do the same."

"Me in tight latex, are you .. no, you're not. Of course you're not. Frack, I can imagine the look on Max and Fred's faces. Okay. If that's what it takes I will."

"Mr Elster-Hawkins? The once moody man that used to treat the world with suspicion will wear latex along side me? Frigging hell, the world is full of surprises!" she rolls on top and feels below, "The idea's not getting you warmed up?"

"No."

"What made you ask then?" she straddles his lower torso.

"Just curiosity."

"You know you'd need body paint of some sort or a mask to make your face white, wear a wig?"

"Yeah. Nobody would recognise me in that."

"Standing next to me? I'd not be so sure."

"A1 doesn't have a chest like you, if anything I'd look more like her than you."

"Not with this lot down below." she reaches behind and gives his package a squeeze.

"I'd ask Danny to print me up a custom box, have it shaped flatter at the bottom."

Mattie has another fit of giggles, "My husband is willing to cross-dress for me? Oh my!"

"Who's to say there couldn't be a male Angel anyway. If she's got nothing in her pants then a male version shouldn't either."

"True. How would you feel about being copied into one?"

He gazes into his wife's eyes, concentrating hard not to look elsewhere, "Give up all this? I'm not as strong minded as you. But I could practice. Niska told me years ago she was meant to feel. One thing none of us should feel is alone. I'll start practicing right now." he rolls sideways sending her falling onto her side of the bed.

"You're kidding me?"

"Who's the joker of the family?"

"Not you often but.."

"But what? If we're to be playing the parts of sexless robots we'll need to know how to get into character."

"But Comic Con's still months away!"

"Plenty time to practice then." he rolls the other way turning his back to her and continues to fill his mind with junk, not wanting to crack a smile.

"I can't believe this is happening. I spend weeks getting my mind into the right place to copy for the Angels, recover from it and now you don't want me? Frigging brilliant." she rolls putting her back to him. "I might as well have become one of them too." she wipes a single tear away and goes into sleep mode.

In the morning she turns to see Leo's side of the bed empty. She keeps still and turns up the gain, hears noises in the kitchen. He was having breakfast without her, so this is what life was like when the honeymoon was truly over? She didn't feel an urge to do anything. No DCL appointments for a few days, the kids could look after themselves, the Angels would be looking after everything else. Sleep mode again.


	29. Chapter 29

"Mattie, are you awake?" There's no answer. It was one thing he disliked about them being a full synth, when asleep she didn't breathe, there was no movement at all, save for a twitching finger if charging. And with the food processors that charging didn't have to happen at night. "Mattie? It will go cold."

There's a tiny bit of movement, "It's already cold enough in here, turn the AC down."

"Are you awake or dream talking? Your breakfast will go cold."

"Give it back to the concierge then."

In a dream she was back on the ship.

"Mattie! For a weak Pete's sake Wake up. It will go cold. Or for Karen's sake, either is good. We're in port!"

Mattie stirs, isn't looking at him yet, "Leo?"

"You can call me Angel."

She spins so fast you'd think she was possessed. Hanging from the door is a suit bag, holding the door open was a large box. And Leo, Computer says Yes! Leo was in an Angel outfit, "What the hell?"

"I hope I didn't upset you too much last night, only while you were out with the girls George dropped off two sets of wings, Cindy the materials, if I'd been up all night with you I'd not have been able to be up all night finishing these."

"You'd started them already?"

"Yeah, then got a bit nervous about how you'd react to our surprise." he steps forwards with the tray of breakfast and his wings unfold a little.

"Wow, how did you do that?"

He hands over the tray, "Danny's WiFi bridge kit."

"They look awesome, just like the real thing!"

"They are the real thing. Just on a battery pack harness not integrated."

"I don't see any straps?"

"It's more like a thin waistcoat, under the rest of the costume."

"Neat. And the white paint?"

"The family chemist, Fred, who else."

"So George, Danny, Cindy and Fred knew about this?"

"Um.. Yeaahh. Niska, Mia, Toby, Emily, Holly-Anne, Scarlett, Baby, Sophie, Jason and Patch too. Oh and the parents."

"What!? And they all managed to keep it a secret?

He smiles and nods, "Sophie started it all, she says as soon as you mentioned Cosplay at the press conference she knew she wanted to do it. She said the award for her ewok costume was nice, she'd rather the family got a joint one. Started a group conversation. For whatever reason she wanted it to be a surprise."

She puts a hand over her mouth, chews her egg on toast a little more, "It's a frigging surprise alright. My little sister's becoming a bit of a badass herself." she chews and swallows, takes a few sips of orange juice, "What did you mean by a bit nervous? You're never nervous. Not these days."

"Oh I am, I've just learnt to hide it well behind my mask of confidence."

She watches his every detail, he doesn't let the mask slip. "If Comic Con's so far away why make them now?"

"Sophie. You know she'll want to do full dress rehearsals. And dancing with wings out means we've all got to get used to being wider at times, not hit each other with them."

"How's a fab going to control them?"

"Danny's got that sorted too. Hand gestures. A mix of dance hand moves and signing. And a feature the fabs will like, the waistcoat has a mesh of microtubes, the backpack acts as a small refrigerator, we've all seen those suffering from heat exhaustion."

"Nice, that will help us keep cool too."


	30. Chapter 30

Danny's soldering up a new controller board for Jeff's car when his phone starts buzzing and dancing around the workbench. He puts the iron in the stand and hits the answer button, "Hi Sis, what's up?"

"You've not called me that in years."

"True. You've still been like a sister. What can I do for you?"

"The old sensors, the dolly-mixtures as George called them, what's the minimal voltage needed to power them up and get data?"

"Old, you mean the revision before the ones you have now?"

"Yeah."

"I can't remember, I didn't commit that to memory, I'll need to go look it up, the spec sheets are in the workshop, can I call you back?"

"Sure."

"Okay, give me ten."

"Thanks."

Danny hangs up, "Fuck!" he picks up the phone and switches to their app, finds Leo's profile. He taps away, "Need to talk, URGENT! Re Mattie, say nothing. Use WiFi Bridge app, I'll be waiting."

A few seconds later his phone beeps with an incoming connection request. He taps accept.

'Hi, what's the urgency?'

'Mattie's asked about the old sensor specs. I can only think of one reason why she'd want that.'

'That scalp fragment?'

'Yeah. She can't see the data, fuck knows what might have been pushed into there.'

'I'm on it. I'll call you back.'

'Destroy it. Thanks mate.'

Leo gets to his feet and heads calmly to the kitchen, the place he'd seen her last. There she was, Slate running, a board sat between it and the scalp fragment, loads of wires on crocodile clips linking to the sensor matrix. "Hi, fancy a coffee?"

"Hi, sure." she checks the phone, still no return call.

"Fancy some cake?"

"Sure, what's left?"

"All sorts, come look." he gets a plate out and places it on the worktop, grabs the kettle and fills it.

With the kettle boiling and Mattie looking through the cakes he quietly steps backwards towards the table.

Mattie places the last of her selection on the plate and hears the microwave starting, "What are you cooking?"

"A storm."

"Eh?"

She turns to see a mini lightning storm in the microwave, "You're not supposed to put foil in a microwave!"

"It's not foil."

She turns to see the table, the disconnected wires, "You didn't! Tell me you didn't!"

"Sorry, Dan said to destroy it."

"FUCKING HELL LEO! Would you cut your dick off if Danny said to?"

"Of course not."

"Sure?"

"Don't be stupid."

Mattie folds her arms, "You're calling me stupid?!"

"No, that was a warning not to be. Listen I couldn't, we couldn't, risk any data coming out of those sensors."

"Why not?"

"It may have bad data."

"What sort of bad data?"

Leo lied to his wife again. He hated doing it, "Data that may have had your mind elsewhere, caused the crash. We don't want to risk that happening again, no matter how remote the odds."

Mattie lowers her arms, "So you were just looking out for me? Sorry Bunny."

"Just promise me you won't keep bits of faulty broken old bodies again."

"I promise. Fancy some cake now?"


	31. Chapter 31

Emily tucks Jeff into bed and kisses his forehead, "No more nightmares tonight hopefully. Right Ted?"

Ted is on his side under the covers watching them both, "He's gone from me, and the special chains Daddy's machines made will protect us."

Jeff looks at the pendant, "How does it work Mum?"

"You'll have to ask Matthew and Leona about their design, I can't even begin to understand what they said. But they're probably the worlds first metahumans, they can do and know stuff I'll never get."

"Does Dad know?"

"Nope. Dad let them use his machines to make them, but probably wouldn't understand either."

"Do you know Ted?"

"The chain is an ariel, the pendant detects signals that the helmet emits, if it sees them it transmits a jamming signal and a message on long wave the James and Angels can respond to."

Emily looks amazed, "Wow, you understood their explanation?"

"Not the first one, I went back and asked for it again in less technical speak."

"Clever boy.."

"Can Daddy make them for all of our class?"

'Dan, can you join us upstairs please?' "I don't know, lets ask him."

Danny sits on the end of Ted's bed, "Did you have a good day at school? Sorry I missed you earlier, we're hopefully about to win a major toy manufacturing contract, we were all at a meeting."

Jeff sits up, all excited, "Yeah, cool, actually make them at the factory, not have someone else do it?"

"Yes."

He laughs, "I'm going to make the head James an elf's hat!"

"Elves are supposed to be small, not the size of a James. But they would look rather funny in full elf costumes. It could be good for a marketing video."

Ted sits up too, "You could make a smaller version of me, make the ears pointy. Let some James jump into an elf body for a bit."

"A body swap for the run-up to Christmas? Hmm. Let me have a chat with some of them. What was it you wanted to see me for, other than elf ideas?"

Jeff pulls his pendant forward, "Ted wants to know if you can make these for all the class."

"Ah. Unfortunately not."

"WHY!"

Danny turns to Ted, surprised at the outburst, "Because we can't risk giving one to a Hobb."

"But what if he gets Susie!"

"Who's Susie?"

Emily hops from one bed end to the other, "Ted's sweet for a girl in his class. She's quite cute."

"Ah, I see."

"I want her protected!"

"Ok, let's talk in the morning, see if Mattie can help."


	32. Chapter 32

Mattie looked across the conference room table at the executive with the expensive pen hovering above the contract. Her lazy days off had come to an end far too quickly. As a synth early mornings shouldn't be any different to any other time of day. But they were. And here was the second in a row. She wanted to yawn. Really badly. The first five days after the weekend were the hardest. It was psychological. No other explanation for it. Memories of being a fab, flesh and bone, ran deep into her fact store. "Was there something you think we've not covered?"

He looks at her over the rim of his glasses, "No, you've covered everything." still the pen hovered.

'What d'you think Dan? Somethings holding him back.'

'No idea what.'

'Any ideas Leo? His body language is saying he's happy with everything, yet that pen's hovering like it's being kept away from the paper by a force field.'

'He's said twice he's happy with the costs, your social media plans. We've spoken at length about tooling, materials and finish, packaging. The delivery date's the only thing we've talked about only briefly.'

"Did you want the first batch earlier?"

"No, no, the delivery schedule is perfect."

"Something is troubling you, we're one of the most accommodating companies on the planet, what's up? We don't bite."

"Nothing."

'At last a tell. That wasn't nothing. When I said bite his mouth twitched.' "Unless of course you want us to bite?" she taps her pen on her lower teeth and gives a cheeky smile. 'Frig, now I've made him uncomfortable. Something's bitten him recently.' "Of course you don't, forgive me. The team's harmless though, nothing to worry about." 'And another, did you see that? Shit, it's the frigging team!'

'Who, he's been fine with the three of us hasn't he?'

'No idea Leo, time to go fishing.'

"Are you okay with Emily doing the package artwork illustrations?"

"Of course, her work's exceptional."

Leo looks at his notes, "You're okay with the James team doing the production from the moulds, the painting and assembly?"

"Yes."

"You said you were good with Dan's electronics, my coding."

"Yes, it all looks even better than we expected."

Leo looks across to Mattie, 'That only leaves one other person we've mentioned. Paul.' "Have you worked with Paul before?"

"Yes, beautiful work, but, um, I'd rather not work with him. Nothing personal."

"Has he done something wrong?"

"God no, he's been fine."

Mattie gives him a confused look, "Yet you'd rather not work with him?"

The man hesitates for a while, shifts uncomfortably in his seat, "If you wouldn't mind. He and his wife shot my wedding."

"How's that a problem?"

"My wife ran off with a former colleague a fortnight ago."

"Oh my God, sorry to hear that. All a bit raw no doubt?"

"Just a tad."

"We know another photographer? Leo's brother Max."

"Wonderful!" the man signs.

'Thank frig for that!'

'Fracking wonderful!'

'Awesome work you two.'

'Thanks Dan.'

In the car Dan looks at the other two, "It's not our usual but who's for a full breakfast at the Little Chef we spotted on the way home yesterday?"

Sat at the table with a plate of full English Dan scrolls the messages on his phone, "Great, with some help from Leona James has been able to replicate the build, they're starting a first production run." he scrolls more, "correction, they've done the first run, you can confirm the meeting with the parents Mattie."

"Another early start, oh brilliant."

Leo rubs her shoulder sympathetically, "Only one more and we can have a morning off."


	33. Chapter 33

The small school hall was packed with nervous looking parents, many had taken the time off work to be there.

Mattie gets to the stage, holds up the EEG cap, "This is a standard cap used by hospitals as the staff here will testify. It's not the consciousness device invented by Leo's father. Each child will take turns to wear it for about two minutes. In those two minutes they'll be shown a lot of photographs. If they've been Hobb'ed they'll react to them in ways we can detect, even if they appear calm and collected."

A father sticks his hand in the air.

"Ask away."

"What happens if we find a Hobb?"

There are murmurs from other parents.

"Then we *would* use the device invented by Leo's father." she gives Leo a smile and eyebrow raise. 'You're up.'

"Their consciousness would be collected, which would hopefully be two minds, so far we've not found any full wipes of the original mind by Hobb. Mattie and I then have to spend several days very carefully extracting and deleting the Hobb element before erasing the child's mind and putting them back."

A mother at the front crosses her arms and gives Mattie an icy stare, "Has it ever gone wrong?"

"Yes, just the once. An inexperienced operator didn't do the wipe properly. We'd do the job personally, not give it to anyone else to do."

"Isn't this all a bit like science fiction?"

"Maybe. I've gone from science fiction to science fact twice now. Human boy to half synthetic, then half synth to full synth."

A father raises his hand, "Where would that procedure take place?"

Mattie responds, "The hospital wing of Sentinel House. Where you'd be welcome to stay for the full duration. We'd provide beds in the same room and all meals."

"And how much does this cost us?"

"Only your time to help."

The mother looks a little less hostile.

"The images your child sees will be a mixture of things, some a tiny bit gross, from my botched c-section. They're a known trigger for any Hobb mind that's trying to hide."

Another mother gives Mattie a questioning look, "What are the odds of you finding one?"

"A Hobb here? Slim to none."

"Then why bother?"

"When we're happy your child is Hobb free they can have one of these pendants. It's a protection device, Ted wanted all his friends here to be safe, not have anything happen to them."

"Nice of him but isn't this all a bit over the top?"

Emily breaks ranks, walks towards Mattie and Leo, turns back to face the other parents, "Ted had a close encounter of the frightening kind with Hobb, it's why he was off sick for a few days. We don't want that to happen to any of your kids."

"Oh. This pendant? What does it do?"

"Detects and blocks the contraption Hobb would try to use. And if it's squeezed or removed it acts like a panic button."

"You're saying my girl has to wear it twenty four seven?"

"Yes. If they need to take it off for some reason they'll need to let the Angels know."

"To prevent false alarms and wasting my sisters time."

A number of parents at the back turn, the voice was just the same as the one they'd been hearing from the stage.

Angel 207 was leaning against the door frame. "Sorry I'm late, got distracted by someone who'd been buying fireworks for a 50th birthday party. They'd opened the box to check everything was there and *stank* of gunpowder. Everything okay Mattie?"

"I hope so."

"This necklace is a gift. We're not charging you for it. And it's not just to protect against Hobb, if the kid has a bad accident alone somewhere, finds him or herself being attacked, chased by a pedo, whatever, one press and they'll have an Angel with them in a hurry. False alarms from kids mucking about may result in their necklace being taken back, so they've got to take it seriously."

One of the fathers looks worried, "Isn't this a bit much to put young kids through?"

"You tell me, what's worse? Wearing a necklace knowing there's a growing army of me to watch out for them, or walking around in ignorant bliss hoping that everyone will be okay?"

"I'll have Billy wear one, I'm a working single mum, can't be everywhere."

A lot of parents turn to see the young woman that had spoken, start joining the 'me-too' club. Only three parents are left undecided, a fourth flatly refuses, "I'm not having me kid tracked by some bloody necklace."

"Have they got a mobile phone? If they do chances are they're being tracked by the phone operator and a load of apps already. And we don't track. We only know where your kid is when it alarms."

The three undecided change to a yes, everyone's looking at Mr No.

"I still think it's a bad idea."

"Your loss. Hopefully not literally one day. If you're not taking part could I ask that you take your child home please?"

"Why?"

"Because I don't want you here if you're not taking part."

"Why?"

"Because you might be a Hobb."

"Stupid woman! That is ridiculous!"

"Is it?"

"Of course it.."

"Take our test."

"I'll do no such thing!"

"Then kindly leave."

"Okay, I will, have it your way!" the man storms out of the hall and tries to slam the door behind him. With the door closing mechanism installed to close them slowly he just made himself look even more foolish.

"I hate people using the s word. Shall we begin then?"

A207 stops leaning against the wall, 'A109, still close by?'

'Yes?'

'There's a father leaving with his kid, can you keep an eye on him?'

'How long?'

'Just today, see he doesn't do anything Hobb like.'

'Sure.'


	34. Chapter 34

A1 taps in a security code and the case unlocks, she lifts out the weapon she's been lent by one of Mattie's friends, "Don't worry, there's no live ammunition. I want you to feel how light this is." she hands it to the head of security, "Not much weight to it is there?"

"Er, no, not really. Shockingly light actually."

"So if someone stuck a bit of sculpted foam around it, gave it a spray, painted the tip of the barrel orange would it be stopped?"

"Maybe not with today's procedures. I can see someone tagging it in error, feeling the pressure to keep the line moving. Airport style xray machines might help."

"We've got six weeks before the convention. The sniffer dogs can smell explosives, I can also pick up the smell of a gun that's been fired, even if weeks ago. We should complement each other nicely."

"Ok, and what's this going to cost us?"

"A few high amperage charge points will need to be installed. We'll provide them, they'll double as Persona standard charge points should anyone bring a synth along or a health care synth want a top up. You'll need to cover the power bill, which may run to a few hundred."

"Nothing for your time?"

"No that's free."

"Sounds too good to be true. What's the catch?"

"We're getting that a lot. No catch. But if it makes people happier what would you be comfortable donating?"


	35. Chapter 35

And so the money started to come in, a trickle at first, growing steadily over the weeks. A1 set up The Angel Foundation, a charity that gave the money to worthy causes. The president was good on his word, his sponsorship had new Angels running off the production line at quite a rate. Six of the James units were asked to dedicate their time to building new build machines as other world leaders and corporations quickly followed his example. The factory floor was getting busy. Zones were defined for ad-hoc builds, synths, bikes, toys and Angels. Then the president gave Mattie a big surprise. He'd pay for all Angels that planned to come to America to have a bike each. The Angels set to go were stoked, the ones expecting to help in Europe and Asia weren't too happy. Something needed to be done.

Emily sat at her 27 inch Wacom Cintiq touch screen, an early birthday gift from Danny and pictured an Angel in a snow drift on a shadowless day. Aka .. nothing but the white empty canvas. The artists equivalent of writers block. The Cintiq could have been a high-definition pen display with multi-touch capabilities designed for creative professionals or an expensive door stop. She didn't want to call Mattie and admit her problem as Mattie had asked for the comic. Leo. Yes, Leo might be able to help. The phone rings four times.

"Hi Emily, everything okay?"

"No, Mattie wanted me to do an Angels comic and I've lost my creative spark."

"Where'd you lose it? Or was it stolen?"

"Oh my! You genius! Thanks!"

"Not sure how I did but happy to help."

"Thanks, talk later."

"Bye then."

She hangs up, "The Angels and the Creative Spark! Awesome! Even if it sounds a little like Transformers and their AllSpark."


	36. Chapter 36

A1 was at the factory for an inspection, "I think we need to stop using decimal as soon as A999's up and running."

Leo looks at Mattie, then Dan, "How about base 36? Like you see in license keys. 0 to 9, A to Z? 5 characters gives 60.4 million combinations."

Danny's eyebrows almost meat, "How's that work?"

"Binary you go 0, 1, carry one. Decimal 0 to 9, carry one. You'd go 0 to Z, which is 35, then carry one."

"So 10 in base 36 is 36? 11 is 37?"

"That's it."

A1 looks at Mattie, "Can we agree to *not* use things like dictionary words and txt abbreviations? If we all keep the A prefix 19104033 for example in base 36 with an Angel A prefix is ABDGRL."

Mattie laughs, "Frigging A! I'd have that if I were one of you. Maybe we should let them pick?"

Danny chuckles, "Do you think any of them would want 19353617?"

Mattie frowns and computes for a moment then grins, "ABITCH! Even better! 19096300, ABDASS, I want all three reserved. Actually I'll message you a list."

Leo gives her a Sophie look, the classic head tilt, "Are you thinking what I think you're thinking?"

"Quite likely."

"In which case I'd like to reserve 19097458, ABDBOY. Which would you have Dan?"

"Eh?"

"For your Cosplay costume."

"Oh. Right, um. AWIZRD? 54633865."

Mattie chuckles, "Good choice! Both A Wizard and Wizz at R&D."

"Ooo, nice, hadn't spotted the second one. I better get Ems input, if she doesn't have one she'll be pissed." he pulls out his phone and taps away.

Mattie sucks her bottom lip, deep in thought, "Shame it's not A and six letters, you could do more with six. Like 1SYNTH for Leo, as you were the first."

"It's our markings, we can make it five or six."

"Thanks. In which case I want A1BITCH and ABADASS."

Danny's phone chimes, "Oh Jesus, really Ems?"

"What did she pick?"

"Something I wish she hadn't. "

"Dan?"

"48607378."

"ASXTOY?"

"Or with six it would be ASEXTOY. Not exactly the thing I want on her chest in front of the boys." bing, "A second message, 'Don't forget words in other languages' Good point. We don't want any Angels having swear words that will offend others."

"It could have been SFXTOY?"

"We are talking about Emily here, which is more likely?"

"Don't forget all the great special effects she was creating in the Trek VR shorts with Holla."

"Then surely she'd have picked SFXTY?"

"One way to find out." he starts tapping out a message. "Ems.. switching to 6 chars after the A, what.. was.. your.. missing.. letter?"

They wait in silence for a reply.

Mattie has her eyes closed, "ZZZZZZ would be 2176782335. 2.17 *billion* in six characters, wow!"

Bing.

"Phew! One straight line in it. F not E, SFXTOY. 1719825298. Although I'm still not 100 percent sure she wouldn't have gone with an E given the chance. She told me about the word you discussed on holiday. If she wanted 1952813331 I'd have put my foot down and said no."

Mattie grins, "If she asks for it to be seven characters and 44837061094 defo no."

"What the hell is.."

Mattie gently puts a finger over his lips, "Shh, work it out Dan."

A1 shakes her head, "Neither could apply to me."

Danny frowns, "Mats, you started grinning the moment I finished the number, how are you working them out so blooming fast?"

"Precomputed lookup tables. No point doing all that factor 36 each time."

"When did you precompute?"

"I started as soon as Leo finished describing the 0-Z stuff."

"Cheating then."

"It's no cheat, if anything it's good programming practice, don't bin CPU cycles repetitively calculating the same data again and again." she could read his face like a book. Computer said no. He wasn't getting it. "1DANNY is 82798414 right?"

"Right."

"Z00000 is 2116316160, can we subtract that without the result going negative? No, way too large. Working our way down to 0, 300000 is 181398528, still no. 200000 is 120932352, still no. 100000 is 60466176, yes! Remainder 22332238. First letter is 1. Now we try 0Z0000 58786560 on that, nope, way too big. Working down through the letters, 0E0000 is 23514624, close but still too big, 0D0000 is 21835008. Bingo! Next letter is D. And so on until we've got the answer 1DANNY."

"So you work Z to 0 on all the positions?"

"Sort of. There's tricks to speed that up too."

"Like what?"

"Another lookup based on rounded numbers, gives hints as to where in the sequence to look."

"Got an example?"

"0E0000 is 23514624 right. Round it to 23 million. If the remainder is also rounded to 23 million that's the ballpark you're in, check 0E0000, if no good 0F0000 or 0D0000 depending on the sign of the sum's remainder. If negative go lower, if positive try higher until you find the last one that doesn't make it go negative."

"It's no wonder you were getting a constant A+ in code assignments and I was getting B, C or D."

Leo smiles at his wife, "Really? Constant A+?"

"Until I got into my synths are here why bother strop and stopped trying."


	37. Chapter 37

As they drove to ExCel Mattie watches a car on their left, "They're pointing. Do you think any have said 'Yellow Car!' yet?"

Leo shrugs, "Maybe. Yellow car or Angels. Or The Simpsons. We must look a bit odd all in makeup. How's the beard feeling now Joe?"

"It's still itching a bit, but not as much as when Soph first applied it. Another of Fred's concoctions?"

"Silver Wax? Nah, that's a commercial product. The face paint is his though."

Mattie shifts and looks in the rear view mirror, "You okay Mum, you've been very quiet?"

"I'm fine."

"Penny for it."

"I was just thinking about how comfortable I am with myself these days."

"Hence the Angel name you picked?"

She smiles warmly, "Yes."

Joe looks at his wife's chest, AMLAURA in the black Earth Orbiter font that Emily had picked. His own was A1MAKER, chosen for him by Sophie for his Wall-E build, still going strong.

Mattie looks in the rear view mirror, the convoy of vehicles behind her was rather long. David was coming as a spectator, Samantha an Angel.

Mattie pays for parking, returns to the car with the ticket. The penny dropped. Yellow. MEH reg plate. Simpsons. Maybe he'd like being called Bart? He definitely wasn't a Homer.

An hour into their visit and Sophie's standing awkwardly.

"You okay Teeny?"

"I knew I shouldn't have had that second coffee before I left."

"Not already?"

"I know, I know. Couldn't help me could you?"

"Come on then."

Getting the costumes on was hard enough on your own. Getting them off? Next to impossible unless you used scissors or a knife.

In the wide disabled toilet Mattie helps unclip the wings backpack from the waistcoat mount, clamp and disconnect the two tubes and peal back the top. "You should be able to pull it down the rest, I'll wait outside incase someone needs the disabled loo more than you." there's the sound of sobbing from the next cubicle. She points to Sophie's throat mic and does an On gesture. 'Frigging hell, it's only a quarter past ten and someone's like that?'

Sophie whispers as quietly as possible, "I really need to pee!"

'Oh, sorry, I'm going.'

Mattie checks herself in the mirror. Cindy may have started the costumes but Leo had finished them, his and hers at least. She looked hot. ABADASS. The costumes were like a second skin, Fred and Toby took Joe to the sales teams gym in the run up to the show and helped him get back in shape. Stopping the bike rides with Toby again had been a big mistake.

Mattie hears a lock slide, "Done already Teeny?"

In the mirror she sees the door adjacent to the disabled toilets open, a young woman with very red eyes and wet face peers out. She bursts into tears and closes the door. An Angel! Another cosplayer. Not with quality face paint like Fred's, something that had run with her tears.

"What's up?"

No reply just more crying.

Mattie knocks on the door, "Hey, Angel, what's wrong?"

"I'm far from tiny, go away!"

The penny dropped. Loud and hard. "Teeny's my sister. Hey Angel. Do you know the reasons why, we look up to the sky? Hey Angel, do you look at us and laugh, when we hold on to the past? Hey Angel."

There's a sniffle, sound of the toilet paper roll being spun and loud blowing of a nose, "My favourite 1D song. Thanks."

"So what happened?"

"Some girls told me I'm too big to cosplay A1."

"What?!"

"They said plus size girls shouldn't cosplay. Ever."

Sophie was out, wings hanging from one hand, "Bull shit! There are 7.4 Billion people on the planet. Only one you. Cosplay for that one person, nobody else."

"But I'm too big."

"That's what some think, ignore them. Mattie, can you get the gang together, have them group by the steps in the middle of the corridor in half an hour?" she mouths an extra instruction. "Oh, also, can you ask Fred to give Holly-Anne his makeup bag, ask her to meet me down here?"

"Sure, on it. Angels Assemble!"

"Sorry, one other thing." another instruction is mouthed.

"Really?"

Sophie smiles and nods.

"Okay, I'll ask."

Sophie chats through the door, "What made you cosplay A1?"

"I love the comic."

"You've read it?"

"Only twenty times or more. I probably know all the words off by heart."

"But it's only been out two weeks?"

"I set up a Google search alert for Angel Comic, it emailed me the day Emily posted it online."

"You know Emily?"

"She made the comic. Do you?"

"Yeah, she's here with us, one of our extended family and dance group."

There's a little squeal of excitement, "You couldn't introduce me could you?"

"Sure, she's got a Sharpie with her if you want an autograph on something?"

Another little squeal followed by a hand clap.

The main door opens, "Big mama coming through, excuse me!"

Sophie knocks on the toilet door, "I'm Sophie, my friend Holly-Anne is here, what's you're name?"

"Megan."

"Let us help you fix your makeup."

The door opens and a slightly happier Megan looks out.

Holly-Anne holds her arms out, "And you think plus size shouldn't cosplay? Check me out! Four a side football team coach to be, with the team still onboard!"

Megan laughs, there were four extra A names on the huge baby bump, AKICKER, ATUMBLR, AFIDGET and A1BOXER. "When are you due?"

"Month after next."

"Best of luck with that!"

"Thanks. Sophie, Fred's face paint is in this one, Leo's in the car park with DC2.1, he's warming up the tools if you can do a measure up. Talk-bump broadcast the dimensions. I need to go take a load off. I'm saving the gels for later."

"Thanks."


	38. Chapter 38

Megan watches in the mirror as Sophie cleans her face and starts to apply Fred's paint, "Why are you doing this?"

"Because I can?"

"I wish I'd met you both first and not those bitchy girls."

"Don't wish that. This way around will be so much better."

"What do you mean?"

"If you'd met us first then the bitches what's going to happen next might not have happened."

"What is going to happen next?"

"Spoilers? We don't like spoilers." she checks out the back of Megan's costume. It was made of a lycra cloth mix, had a single long zip up the back. "Leo, can you hear me?"

'Hi Sophie, I can.'

"Who's Leo?"

Sophie taps the back of her glove, "Mattie's husband. Give me a sec." she taps again, "The costume has a single long zip up the back.. Yes. One moment.. Do you have a coin Megan?"

Megan hands her a pound coin, "Will that do?"

"Should do, thanks." there's the sound of a camera app snapping a set of photos. "Okay, on their way. Yes. See you in a few." she looks in the makeup bag and takes out a cloth tape measure. "Right, arms up please."

"Why?"

"Before you started crying in here you got very angry didn't you?"

"Yes, how do you know that?"

"Your broken wings on the floor."

"Ah. Those. Grandpa would be upset to see those. He spent hours making them for me."

"We're going to make sure you have some wings. Arms up."

"What was the coin for?"

"Scale, Leo will be able to get dimensions from the photos."

"That's a good trick."

"One of our synth friends gave it to us."

"But why not use the tape measure?"

"The ridges on the coin are finer than the markings on this tape measure. More accuracy." she shows Megan the tape, it only had inches and eights markings.

"We should get a better one I guess, but dress making doesn't usually need that sort of accuracy."

At the top of the stairs Sophie and Megan find the gang all waiting, Samantha, the large military unit synths Sam and James 112 on one knee at the front.

Sam smiles, "We're all different sizes, don't let anyone say you can't cosplay."

Another Angel joins them, his marking was ABROTHR, "I think I found the right one. Shall we go down to the carpark and see Leo? He's waiting for you."

Leo hears footsteps and turns, "Welcome to the Silks & DCL SASS. Special Angels Support Service. We've got something for you." he reaches into the back of DC2.1 and pulls out one of the sets of spare wings. "I've made the mount jacket, hopefully the fit will be right. Can I see your zip please?"

"Um, sure." Megan turns her back to Leo.

"Maxie, let's see what you found. Thanks. It looks like it will fit. Give me a moment Megan." he gets some of the tools Danny had lent him and gets the zip mechanism off the tops Max had bought.

Sophie holds her hand over her ear, a noisy car making it hard to hear. "Say again Toby. Oh, right now? Give me 5." she turns to Megan, "Sorry, I need to see my brother about a lighting issue, can I leave you with Leo and Max for a few minutes?"

"Sure. Thanks for your help."

"You're welcome. Back ASAP."

"I'm going to lower your zip a few inches if that's alright Megan?"

"Sure Leo."

Leo does so and fits the new zip parts, slowly squeezed into place with some pliers. "Okay, you now have three zippers on the one zip. You can lower them all to undress when you're done, the two lower ones can be separated to create a gap the wings mount can fit through. Max, can you help hold up the curtains please?"

"Certainly."

With one corner of the triangle attached to the open car boot and the other two held by Leo and Max Megan gets the waistcoat on, "It's tight but okay. Now what?"

"Can we drop the curtains?"

"Yes."

Max was surprised, the waistcoat had been cut to give better support, it gave her a much more flattering shape, he quite liked it. "Nice."

Leo gives him a curious look.

She catches her reflection in one of the car windows and turns, trying to see herself from different angles, "Wow! Flippin eck! Have I been wearing the wrong bra type *or what*!"

Leo watches Max's smile grow, smiles himself, "Megan, can you slide this onto your left hand?" he waits patiently as she continues to check her reflection.

"Sorry? Oh right." she tries, "Sorry, it's too tight."

"Okay, give me a moment." The machine was still hot. He slits the backs of all fingers towards the same point at the wrist and seals on some thin bands of latex. He waves it around in the air for a moment to cool, "Okay, try it now."

Megan does so, "That's much better. What's the thing in the palm for?"

"Wings control. Can you help me fit them Max?"

'Hi Leo, is she ready?'

'Almost Sophie, can you come back down?'


	39. Chapter 39

Sophie asks Megan to hold her left arm out and snips off her weekend pass.

"Hey, I need that!"

"You need this one more." she fits the VIP pass.

"Really? How'd you get that?"

"We've made some friends here. Can you dance?"

"No."

"Walk like you own it? Catwalk style."

"Now that I can do."

"Good, you're going to join us up on the stage upstairs on the first floor. When those bitches see the YouTube video we post they'll be eating their words."

"I don't understand why you're doing all this."

"Because we can. It's nice to be nice."

They all turn at the sound of unusual footsteps. It was A1, her built in heals and leg construction gave her a very distinctive sound. "Hi, I hear there's been a bit of bitchiness going on?"

"Oh my God! Oh my God! Oh my God!"

"Calm down, it's only me."

"A1, Doctor Matilda Elster Hawkins!"

"Call me A1 Mattie please. Or just A1."

"Okay. A1. I *love* your comic!"

"Thanks, that good is it?"

"Just a bit!"

A1 spins her Sharpie around her fingers at speed, Mattie had wanted to be able to do it at school, hadn't the coordination until now.

"Can I have your autograph?"

"Sure, where?"

"On my costume? On the back somewhere?"

"Okay." A1 steps behind her, scribbles a large message. "Done."

"I didn't feel anything, where'd you put it?"

"On the wings backpack. It's yours now."

Megan does another little squeal, "Really? I get to keep them?"

"Sure, why not?"

Megan starts fanning her face, "OMG! Wow!"

Leo taps her on the shoulder, "I need to do one last thing with the wings, connect up the cooling pipes, may I?"

"Sure. Cooling pipes though?"

"The waistcoat is also a cooling jacket, it helps make sure you don't overheat and faint."

"Oh wow, cool! Thanks!"

Sophie sees Leo step back and nod, holds up her own hand, "Raise your hand like this, touch the pad here. The pack should beep once to confirm it's on."

Megan does so.

"Now close your hand gently, lower it to your side and do a jazz hand like this."

Megan copies the move, turns her head to see the wings unfolding, "Oh my! They're beautiful!"

"Thanks. Now pinch thumb to pointing finger. That will close them so we can get upstairs."

"Shit!"

They all turn to A1, "Sorry. Someone's activated their pendant. Of all the frigging times."

"Can't someone else go?"

"Um, I guess so. It's the first time it's happened, we've not really thought this part through in detail. One sec." she starts thinking encoded long-wave, 'Hi, A1 here, who can respond?'

There's a flood of replies, 'Frigging hell, listen to ourselves. Like the flock of Seagulls in Finding Nemo all saying Mine! Mine! Mine! Someone report their estimated distance. If yours is larger then be quiet. If shorter report.' within the minute A207 and A548 were selected. 'Cool, off you go then, report what you find. Good luck.' "Right, sorted, headache over. Let's go."

Sophie puts a hand up, "One moment. Leo, do we have a spare bump-mic still?"


	40. Chapter 40

They all sat and watched other performers until their time slot came close.

"Kenny's costumes are getting better and better every year."

Mattie turns to her sister, "Yeah, his YouTube build videos are getting more serious too, although he still likes to play the fool now and then."

"Kitty and Barry are doing some amazing builds too."

"Seen Katherine? She's done an amazing foam, Worbla and printed costume. The detail's way higher than we've seen in other costumes."

"No, who's she playing?"

"Female Thor today."

"Awesome, I'll keep an eye out. Hopefully Paul catches her."

A cosplayer comes onto the stage dressed as Jaylah from Star Trek Beyond and Holly-Anne and Emily go a little crazy. The routine is amazing, a mix of dance and martial arts. A full ten minutes are filled with non-stop moves to a mix of Fight The Power by Public Enemy and Sabotage by the Beastie Boys.

Holly-Anne gives Jaylah an enthusiastic round of applause, "Brilliant! That was brilliant." she turns to Toby, "She was awesome! That's made my day."

"He was rather good wasn't he."

"I'm talking about the cosplay we've just watched."

"So am I. She the character brilliant, he the cosplayer, awesome."

"Are we on the same planet?"

"You can't have missed his adam's apple surely?"

"You're saying she was a he?"

"We're at Comic Con remember?"

"Yes but.."

"He did have a nice butt. I'm curious as to what Jaylah does for a day job.

Mattie gets hit slightly by A1's elbow as she does a fist pump and shouts YES! There hadn't been anything interesting happening on stage, they were waiting for the next performance. "Everything okay?"

"We've only frigging caught one! Not via Ted's class, another school. It's working! It's actually frigging working! Cancel any meetings you might have for next week. One twenty two year old Hobb clone to wipe and recover. And here's the curve ball, it's a woman's body!"

Mattie pulls a disgusted face, "Eww, the dirty bastard. The thought of him being in control of a woman.." she does a shudder, "disgusting."

Sophie bites down on her tongue and pulls a face, deliberately stays quiet. Five minutes later she's on her feet, "We better go and get ready. Come on everyone."


	41. Chapter 41

They find Jaylah still backstage talking to one of the crew about the prop.

"Hi, I'm Holly-Anne, this is my friend Emily, we're massive Trek fans, *loved* that performance!"

"Thanks, I'm Marc, no us."

"Sorry?"

"Some want to lengthen my name and call me Marcus."

"Oh, I bet that gets annoying. That was an amazing routine. What do you do for a living?"

Marc laughs heartily, "If I had a pound for every time that was asked.. I'm a warehouse manager by day, martial arts instructor in the evenings and weekends."

"I thought you were a woman, so sorry."

"The Worbla boobs and hip padding do it. I thought if the girls can make false boobs for their cosplays why not me?"

"No reason, it works brilliantly."

Emily is looking close at Marc's makeup, "Wow, it's shading."

"I don't have the same face shape as Sofia so have to fake a few shadows and contours."

"Awesome. We're back tomorrow as Trekkie girls, will you be Jaylah tomorrow?"

"Sorry, I couldn't get the day off tomorrow."

"Mind if we have a photo with you in our Angel costumes then please?"

"Sure, love your outfits by the way, I was thinking of doing A1 next year, that or the blonde Sister Synth, she's got some sick moves."

"You should tell her that in person." Emily turns, "Hey Nis, you've got a fan over here!"

Marc's eyes pop, "She's here? No way!"

Sophie holds both of Megan's hands, "Whatever you do don't panic. Enjoy yourself. Any issues whisper me a question. The microphone on your neck will hear it, convert it into a message we can all hear. I'll talk you through all your moves."

"You've done this sort of thing before?"

"Group dances, yeah, just a few. They're great fun. Usually I'm off stage being the excited choreographer."

"But something where someone hasn't practiced?"

"No, but we've not had these before. Trust me, you'll be fine if you listen and follow instructions."

"Okay. I'm good at following orders."

"Good, let's see you practice the hand moves again. Open.. Tilt forward.. Tilt back.. Sweep backwards.. And forwards.. Now close.. Brilliant. You'll ace it I'm sure. Now stand on one leg with your foot by your knee, toes down. Great, when you feel Max and Fred lift you do that with your feet."

"Lift me! No way!"

"They're strong, don't worry, you'll be fine."

The first part of the performance was a bike chase, Niska in her Sister Synth outfit and a V for Vendetta mask on an all black e-bike. The gyro stabilisation allowed it to stay upright and move backwards and forwards as she tried to escape Angels Mattie and Mia. Toby's lighting projected an animated cartoon road and street lights giving the illusion of high speed.

Mattie got on top of her bike, crouched down and looked at the back of Niska's. 'This better frigging work, cooling at max, clock decoupling Nis, here I come!'

There were gasps from the audience when Mattie leaps into the air, not a wire in sight. Just before the top of the arc the wings deploy and she lands on the back of the bike, wings at full stretch. 'Thank frig.'

Danny uses remote control to bring her riderless bike backwards to the rear of the stage and it's quickly pulled through the curtains.

They get into a well choreographed fight routine in which Niska is thrown from the bike. She's pulled to the back of the stage and under the curtain by Max and Fred working a hand turned winch. It's cord was attached to a thin black metal sheet Niska had landed on.

Max beams, "Great work Niska! Record breaking costume change time."

She starts on her zip, "Good job I'm comfortable being almost naked in front of anyone." she wriggles out of her costume, pushes it down her legs, is standing in just thin pants, "Help me with the boots would you?"

With a hand on Fred's shoulder for balance she stood on one leg while Max pulled at the boots. "You're hot.. to touch, full overclock used?"

"You can look at me Max."

"I'd rather not thanks, you're my sister."

"Exactly why you should be comfortable doing so. There's nothing going on between us nor will there ever be."

"Even still.."

Mattie and Mia turn the bikes as the animation slows. Thankfully the loud music was drowning out the whine of the gyros in the wheels keeping the bikes upright. They pretend to park up on the left side of the stage and walk into the centre. The music volume drops.

"It's all very well having the bikes where there are roads, but to travel elsewhere we're going to need a lift. Good job there's more of us to keep an eye on things." Mia takes a phone from a clip on her hip, the two walk off to the side and pretend to make a call.

Joe and Laura enter the stage and start dancing. Every so often they make an exaggerated set of moves, a hand above their eyes as they look into the audience.

Niska's Angel costume was on, the wings now being attached.

Max finally looks her in the eyes and smiles, "That's better, A1NINJA. Cooling all hooked up."

"Thanks Max. Ready Freddy?"

Fred gives her a grin, "I think this is Sophie's most challenging routine yet," he glances at his brother, "for us two at least. Let's hope the fabs don't get a foot wrong. Especially Megan."

Niska gives him a blank look, "Don't tempt fate, this isn't the one to have problems with. Have you seen some of the audience?"

"What do you mean?"

"You'll see."

"Tell me please."

"You'll see soon enough."

'Niska, Max, Fred, you're on in a sec, Mum and Dad are just finishing their routine.'

Max smiles, 'How did it go Sophie?'

'Beautiful!'

Joe and Laura come racing through the side curtain and almost hit the stage hand.

Laura's breathing heavily, "Oh my God I'm unfit! That was great fun but my thighs are killing me."

Joe nods, can only get one word out, "Ditto!"

'Support to positions please.. Megan to the floor please, stand behind me... Fred and Max to positions please. Okay Toby, let's start.'

Toby looks at his right forearm, a subtle glow shining through the sleeve. His smart DJ kit had a new remote. He taps and the music fades into One Direction's track. There's a few boos from somewhere in the audience. "Not a good start to this routine."

'Ignore it Obi, haters will hate.'

"How are your feet?"

'I've got the gels in, ready for my call.'

"Cool." he watches Fred and Max do a short routine, a mix somewhere between balletic and gymnastic. Max is standing on Fred's shoulders when Mattie, Mia, Emily and Niska are given their queue. He bends at the knees and gets into a partial squat, links an arm with Niska in what they called a forearm handshake, Niska facing the rear of the stage. Mia does the same facing forward. Fred holds Mattie and Emily in a similar way. As Max stands Fred starts turning, slowly getting faster and faster. Mia and Niska open their wings slightly and get a little lift. Within seconds the two are opening their wings more and getting even higher. Mattie and Emily deploy wings too and they can stop running, their feet now off the floor.

Mattie grins, 'Frigging awesome guys!'

Sophie is in agreement, 'Awesome! Fred, Max, think you can keep that up as we've practiced?'

'Almost full charge, not a problem.'

'Likewise.'

'Right dancers, do your thing.'

The rest of the pack do subtle moves around the four, a bit like maypole dancers with wings coming up and down. Fred and Max spin a little faster, their arms now close to horizontal. They keep it up for another fifteen seconds as the audience applauds.

'Great work guys, now it's the parade time.'

Toby lowers the volume again for Mia, "At any large event in the future you'll see Angels, there to help protect you. Angels just like A1." she points into the audience.

The flyers are slowed down and lowered to the floor. The four ladies join the line at the back of the stage, interleaved with Samantha, Holly-Anne, the Sams and James. The 1D mix blends into the vocals again as they walk in a wide arc from the back to the front of the stage, Megan being told by Sophie what to do.

Megan finds herself in the centre of the stage, the rest to either side.

'Arms up Megan!'

"What now?"

'Now!'

Megan does as asked and is lifted high into the air by Max and Fred.

'Your foot! Move your foot!'

"Sorry!"

'That's good, now open wings and sweep back. BRILLIANT! Hold that!' the rest move into positions crouched down in front and to the sides for their group photo.

Two girls in the middle of the audience chuckle. One turns to the other, "Look! Dumbo can fly!"

A second later there's a whisper in her ear, "Don't move a frigging muscle. I'm assuming you're the bitches. Make that comment any louder and you'll be the first to feel my taser before a live audience. You make me sick. Cosplay is for everyone, not just you. Nod if you understand me."

The girl turns to see A1.

"I said nod, not turn. Rude and dumb, great combination."

"Who the fuck do you think you are?"

"Angel One. Doctor Matilda Elster-Hawkins A1. As it says right here."

"Fuck off then A1, go bother someone else with your fancy cosplay."

"You think this is a cosplay? Have you not seen the news?"

"News? Who the fuck wants to watch the news? Nothing but people killing each other, pointless watching it. Like I said, fuck off. Now please."

"You said please. As you're so polite I'll leave you with a little gift. As you said fuck off first it's not a nice one." A1 fires a single taser into the seat, grabs it and touches the girls thigh with it, only does a mild shock charge to get her slightly stunned by a major case of pins and needles. "Learn some frigging manners before one of my other copies sees you. They won't be as nice." A1 takes the bolt from her leg, "Maybe you should be the one fucking off now?"

"I'll have you for GBH bitch!"

"Go on, try it. I've got documented evidence that you're a bully that needed to be taught a lesson, given a little shock. And believe me, that was the lowest setting I have. All it takes is Megan to point you out in a lineup and you're doing community service minimum. And the bolt barbs didn't even break the skin."

The girl gets up in a hurry and climbs over her friend to get away.

A1 looks at the remaining girl, "I'm sorry my face is almost permanently stuck in a Mona Lisa smile, if I could I'd look pissed off. What role did you play in the upsetting of Megan?"

"Me? Nothing."

"Choose your friends more wisely. I'll see you later. Maybe not with these two eyes, but I will see you. Hopefully in a happier situation with people that care about others."

The girl nods and makes her escape.

A1 wanted to sigh, there was no raising the shoulders and chest in this body, only minimal air chamber action. Bitches! She'd missed the end of the parade and start of Mattie and Leo's closing routine. She thumped the chair in front then apologises to it's occupant.


	42. Chapter 42

Mattie and Leo were doing a romantic dance, wearing large Mattie and Leo masks, baggy clothes over their Angel costumes. They come together and embrace, turn and part, a hand held out as if trying to reach for the other. They repeat the move a few times, adding little variations here and there. Her heart sank a little as she watched, she longed for that embrace again, different as it would feel now. Then an embrace had them pulling off each others outer layers, the masks too. The dance became even more intimate. Two Angels together. Not sexual in a human way, but a oneness she'd never felt before. The couple drop to the floor, are on their knees, Leo facing the audience, Mattie the rear of the stage. He points and nods continuously. A1 realises he's pointing directly at her. What was he trying to say?


	43. Chapter 43

The gang take over a large part of the nearest TGI Friday for a slap up evening meal. Everyone is face paint free but still in costumes, the back packs keeping them cool.

Megan is pinching herself, "I still can't believe how the day turned out, I'm so glad I met you all!"

"You enjoyed yourself then?"

"Yeah, thanks. I almost peed when Fred and Max lifted me off the stage. Such strong men! And all the autographs on the wings, wow, thanks Angel, Mattie, Emily, Danny, Leo, George and David. Can I have yours too please Sophie?"

"Mine? Why would you want mine?"

"You're kidding me? Have you not seen the number of people posting videos? I don't care about the troll nastiness anymore, the good comments outweigh them by miles."

"Ok, if someone can find me one of the Sharpies."

"I can't believe we only got second place."

"I can, Marc with his Jaylah routine was brilliant."

Niska smiles, "Next year I'm doing a routine with Marc if you don't mind Odi?"

"Mind? Why would I mind? I love watching you do your thing."

He's rewarded with a kiss to the cheek, "Thanks."

Mia orders a stack of ribs.

Megan looks amazed, "So you actually eat? Do you enjoy it or is it purely functional in some way?"

"Oh we definitely enjoy it. I feel sorry for standard Persona synths with no taste sensors. They're missing out on so much." she catches A1 moving in the corner of her eye, "Oh I'm so sorry Angel, that was insensitive of me."

"Not a problem, honestly." she turns and looks at Leo, although her face couldn't change expression, inside she was smiling.

Megan frowns, "So Persona ones can't?"

"They don't have all the upgrades we've had. I was lucky, I got built with some extras from the start, things that would be dropped from the Persona range to keep costs down. Thankfully George and Fred are experts at keeping the family updated, doing retro fits."

At the end of the meal Mattie asks to speak to A1 in private. "Hi, a few nights ago I had a conversation with Leo about the Angels, asked him if he'd do what I did. It appears he wants to join you. In numbers. He said that Niska once told him that she was meant to feel. And there's one feeling he doesn't want you to have."

"There is?"

"Feeling alone."

A1 wraps her arms around Mattie, "Thank you!"

"Don't thank me, thank Leo."

"Thank you for raising the subject. Without the question being asked the answer may never have been forthcoming. Thank frig I can't be a weeping angel, I'd have emptied my tank in seconds!"

"Forthcoming? When did we start using that word?"

"About four seconds ago? I'm a fork of you remember. I'll start diverging slowly."

"Don't diverge too quickly, L1 will want to diverge with you."

A1 laughs, "Ooh, a little intimate divergence sounds nice."

"He told me tonight he also wants the bike built for every pair, you'll be able to ride off into the sunset together."

"I so love that consciousness wrapped in a man!" A1 shakes a little all over, "Frigging hell!"


	44. Chapter 44

"What the.. did you just have a recollection?"

"Oh my.. I didn't think I'd have any distractions and there's a major one!"

"We should.."

Their interrupted by Toby, "Chops! Help! Holly-Anne's water just broke! I don't want her waiting for an ambulance."

"What? Almost five weeks early? I'll get my jacket."

A1 puts a hand on his shoulder, "Moderately preterm, they'll need to stay in the neonatal intensive care unit for a while but don't panic the odds are good. Very good. And Hollas got all the Silks in her corner, something Jane Averages don't have."

"How.."

"Google search."

"Thanks." He gives A1 a hug, "That felt weird, you're not the soft sister I know. But I know it's still you inside Chops. Thanks for everything."

Mattie returns with her jacket and shakes her keys, "Leo'll sort out the bill, let's go."

As the three help Holly-Anne down to DC2.1 A1 looks at Toby, "What did you mean thanks for everything?"

"Being my older sister. Being you. There's another weird. When people used to ask me if I had any brothers or sisters, the answer was easy. One older, one younger. Now I have to run an app and see the current activated build count."

"Activated?"

"I don't count builds that haven't had your consciousness loaded yet."

"But you count us all as your sisters?"

"Sure. It is badass Meh inside."

"Thanks. With that knowledge and a Leo each we won't feel lonely."

Holly-Anne gives them a curious look as she's helped into the front passenger seat, "A Leo each? He's not becoming an Angel is he?"

A1 nods, "So Mattie tells me."

At the hospital they're met by A2, A3 and A4.

Holly-Anne turns to see them as she's sat in a wheelchair and taken inside, "Why are they here?"

A1's a couple of steps ahead, opening doors, "I thought your little ones could do with a Guardian Angel each. Someone who can watch them 24-7 until they're strong enough to come out."

Holly-Anne smiles and lets a tear run down her cheek, "Thanks Mattie Angels." she giggles.

"What's funny?"

"It doesn't matter, just a silly thought."

"Go on."

"Honestly it was just something silly."

"I'm in the mood for silly."

"I just thought of a nickname for the four of you. Five if A5 wants to join us."

"Do tell."

"The Paper Angels."

"Why paper?"

"Paper sizes, the one used the most being A4."

"Oh."

"I did say it was silly."

"I quite like it actually. Remember the origami unicorn Gaff makes to taunt Deckard? I could learn how to make origami Angels, share the design with the kids at the schools we visit."


	45. Chapter 45

As Toby puts on a gown and hat he spots someone in the delivery room through the glass. Still wearing the costume minus the wings he hadn't bothered to remove the microphone. He powers it up and whispers, "Hay, Mats, isn't that someone we know?"

'Who where?'

"Back left getting an incubator ready."

'It can't be.. frigging hell! Alana Watson!'

"I didn't think she did this anymore?"

'Neither did I, what with all the touring.' she knocks on the glass and waves.

Alana comes to the glass and presses an intercom button, "Hi Mattie!"

"What are you doing here?"

"We were visiting the London studio to see friends, an old colleague phoned to say a Mrs Hawkins was coming in, expecting quads. We only know of one such mum that fits the description so I dropped everything and raced over."

"Awesome, how's Holla?"

"Holly-Anne? She's good, contractions are regular, she's very dilated. A bit upset we had to cut her out of her costume. If the signs are right you might want to get some baseball catchers gloves Toby."

"You what?"

"I'm joking, sorry, I'm usually more professional. What I'm saying is that they might all be popping out fast. Very fast.

"Oh, cool. Can we come in then?"

"All gowned up, sure."

Holly-Anne is looking a little uncomfortable as the contractions get more powerful.

"Sure you don't want pain killers or an epidural Holly-Anne?"

"No thanks Alana, I'll Nisk it."

Mattie catches the frown building, "She means she was meant to feel."

Alana gently steers Toby to the side of the bed, "You can hold her hand from here."

"I would like to see my children being born."

"It gets a bit messy at the business end, you're probably better off there."

"I'm not one of the men that doesn't understand what goes on down there."

Mattie nods, "He did used to go and get Mum and me supplies when we ran out, until he went and stacked his BMX and bent the wheel."

"Supplies?"

Toby nods, "Always Ultra. The purple pack."

"So you don't find periods gross?"

"Gross? Why would.."

"OMG OMG!"

Toby looks at his wife, "Something wrong?"

"You're period pad boy!"

"You what?!"

"That day we met by the automatic checkouts, me pretending to be a synth, that wasn't the first time we met!"

"It wasn't?"

"No! Mum said a boy used to come in and buy a stack of period pads, milk, tea and a few other bits."

"For Mum and Mats, but not from you?"

"No, my Mum! She used to work on the checkouts, years before I started there. Ow! You came in with your palms and knees all bloody and paid for things, asked her about the best bus home. I was behind you in the queue, asked if you were alright. OW! You got all jokey and said.."

"Yeah, got these to help with bleeding, I think I'd be better off with large plasters."

"You remember?"

"My God, that was you? You had one of those braces with a wire around your head?"

"Yeah, gobby me. OW!"

"You weren't that bad. God you changed."

"You too!"

"Wow."

"OUCH! That was a big one. The team are on their way.. Forget what I said earlier, gas and air. NOW PLEASE! OUCH! FUCK THAT HURT! NOW NOW NOW!"

"Funny how Tobs could be Knob Cock, Crusty Sheets and considerate Period Pad Boy all at the same time."

He gives her daggers, "If you start calling me PPB I'll never forgive you!"

Mattie yanks him to the end of the bed, "Don't worry KC I won't, if you're going to watch, now's the time, she's crowning!"

"Oh my God!"

"What!"

"It's a red head!"

A1 wished she could smile more, "A recessive gene can skip several generations. I wonder if it was Mum or Dads?"

"Don't care, it's gorgeous!"

Alana moves to inspect, "You'll need to push hard Holly-Anne."

Holly-Anne does several heavy breaths, "I am bloody pushing! Call me Holla or Hols, it's shorter." she does a few more and pushes, screams in pain. "Got anything stronger than this gas?"

"An epidural but it's too late for that. And tablets will take too long now. If you weren't premature and only had one baby I'd suggest pethidine, but with four small babies that's not a good idea."

Holly-Anne starts crying, "It FUCKING HURTS!"

Toby starts shedding a few tears, in part because he didn't like to see his wife in stress, in part because his hand was being crushed. Holly-Anne was full of adrenaline.

"There's another option, not one I'd normally consider as there's little clinical evidence to support it. I don't have one but the hospital might."

"OUCH!" puff puff puff puff "WHAT!"

"A TENS unit."

A1 spins around, "Transcutaneous Electrical Nerve Stimulation! Awesome! Alana, got some of those sticky pads they put on for heart monitoring?"

"There'll be some about, why?"

A1 fires a taser into the bed mattress, "I just happen to be able to act like a TENS!"

The neonatal nurse working with Alana shakes her head, "New and untested ideas.."

"It's not untested, I .. gave someone major pins and needles earlier."

"JUST FUCKING DO IT! I'LL SIGN ANYTHING!"

The ends of Toby's fingers were past going white, "Do it Matts, A1. Please!"


	46. Chapter 46

With the babies early they're cleaned up and put in incubators straight away.

Holly-Anne smiles an exhausted but happy smile, "Two sets of twins, two boys, two girls. Perfect!"

Toby mops her brow with his good hand, "And assisted with synth technology, who'd have thought?"

Mattie laughs, "With this family? You've got to be frigging joking. Nice work A1!"

A1 nods, "Thanks. Mind if the rest of the Paper Angels come in now?"

Holly-Anne wriggles to get more comfortable, "Fine with me if it's okay with the staff?"

Alana and the rest of the team agree.

'A2, 3, 4 you can come in now.'

'The rest of the family are here. Can they come in too?'

'There's not room for everyone, they'll have to come in pairs.'

'If I stay in the corridor can you share what you see?'

'Sure A2."

'There's a nice white wall here, I'll project it.'

In the corridor the family watch as a panel is pulled inwards and slides across to reveal a large lens in A2's right chest.

Joe is clearly shocked, "Close that up a sec?"

She does as asked and Joe gets really close, "Where's the join?"

"It's like the capsule in Contact, machined with such precision that the two join to become one. Done already? You staring at my chest is a little weird."

"Oh, yeah, sorry Mats."

As he steps back she opens the panel again, turns on her LCoS projector and aligns herself to the wall.

Sophie smiles, "That's good! DLP?"

"Nah, liquid crystal on silicon. A hybrid between LCD and DLP." 'Ready this end A1.'

There's lots of "Awe!", "Aren't they sweet!" and "Cute!" as A1 walks around the four incubators. "Laura and Joe, you can go in. Has anyone called Holla's parents yet?"

"They're on their way."

"Good, I'll relay the message."

With her streaming done A1 and Holly-Anne get a questioning from Alana and the rest of the hospital staff. "... and the low power taser stimulation, did it really cut out the pain?"

"Yeah, it just felt like I'd sat on my own legs for ages. *Major* pins and needles, but no pain."

The neonatal nurse leans back against the wall, has her arms folded but face showing kindness, "If we needed your services again, how would we call you?"

A1 laughs, "Project the shape of an Angel into the sky? Seriously though, I think Danny should be able to make a smart unit that did what I did. Small and portable. But why bother if TENS make one already?"

"True, I think I'll start my own clinical trials, get some good data."

"Awesome, we like good data, don't we Angels?"

A2 to 4 don't take their eyes off the babies, just nod and answer "We do."

"Our honorary midwife did good."

A1 turns to see Alana smiling at her, "Are you talking about me?"

"Yes."

"I don't think.."

"Why not take the training? You could save a baby or mother's life by helping with a birth."

"Really?"

"Yes, not all mothers will be giving birth in a hospital as good as this one."

Toby stands behind A1 and wraps his arms around his mechanical sister, "Hard guardian Angels with a soft heart, go on, I know you want to."

"How can you know? My expression doesn't change.."

"But the way you move does."


	47. Chapter 47

Six weeks to the day Holly-Anne and her little team were allowed home. Much to Toby's relief, hospital food was getting to him. As promised Mattie let him have a room in her house, helped his wife with what looked like endless nappy changes. He had offered to help a number of times, each time being told by Mattie that it was all under control. Then it dawned on him that with the crash she'd been robbed of seeing a lot of Matthew and Leona's growing up, this might in some way be compensating. The crash. What a nightmare. His mind wandered, Emily had been a problem for George. He'd insisted that the four come out of the workshop together, the family had agreed. Then the problems started. Somehow replicating her physical attributes was causing the build machines a lot of problems. More specifically sensors not connecting. The families had got into a few heated discussions, should Mattie and Leo be allowed back without Danny or Emily, or should it be the three while George continued to work on her. Danny's parents had said he'd be heartbroken if he came back without her. Laura had said Mattie wouldn't like the idea of getting special treatment, despite having two young children. Toby was glad to be an old school fab, flesh and bone. Thinking faster? A little overrated if you asked him.

He got to hold the kids plenty. Holly-Anne had snapped a shot of him on the sofa, drifting off, all four of them on his chest fast asleep. When he woke he panicked for a second, turned to see them all safely tucked up in their two cots. The boys in one, girls in another. The four had gotten so used to close contact in the womb that not having a sibling by their side was a problem. They may have been tiny but boy did their lungs work! They all made it very clear when they weren't happy. So two cots had been left in the bedroom upstairs, two brought down into the living room.

"Can I get you a drink Hols?"

"Coffee please, milk no sugar."

"You're giving up sugar?"

"Just while I try to shift this extra weight."

"Why don't you go to the gym?"

"And have a load of people see me like this? No thanks!"

"No, Jimmy's Gym."

"I'm not going to America to use a gym!"

"Not US Jimmy, Jim's Gym, the solar sales guys."

"Oh."

"Now they've given up their previous line of work they're letting family use it. It's a bit of a drive but you can be sure anyone who turns up will be from the extended family."

"Nice, why didn't anyone say?"

"Hols we've mentioned it half a dozen times at least."

"Really?"

"I guess you've been so baby focused the words have gone in one ear out the other. You need a break. Mattie and I can cope for a while. Get some me time."

"You're sure?"

"Sure. Take DC3, it knows the way."

He kisses her husband, "Thanks, can I go shopping too?"

"Sure, shops, cinema, gym, whatever. Take Soph, have some fun."

"Thanks Toby!" Holly-Anne went off to find auntie Sophie.

Mattie checks the bottles of breastmilk Holly-Anne had expressed, if they kept to their normal routine one of the girls would wake first, wake her sister with a waving arm to the face, the cries that followed would wake the boys. And two nipples to four mouths didn't equate. They all got turns at the real thing, one feed boob, the next bottle. They'd all get bottle now, hopefully none would make a fuss.


	48. Chapter 48

Sophie sits back on the thigh press and grins, "Why would four big grown men need a machine like this?"

Holly-Anne keeps her pace up on the stair walker, "One of those Bourne or Bond moves where they strangle their opponent with their legs?"

Sophie grins wider and pushes the two pads together, "Die Hobb!"

They both have a good giggle.

"Soph, did you see the photos of the woman he'd done his mind thing on? She looked like she'd been living rough."

"She had, he'd found her under some railway arches. Mattie paid for a load of dental work and hair cut, new suit, help her get some confidence back."

"That was nice of her. No job offer like the army crowd?"

"She'd been a receptionist apparently, Wednesday's already taken that job."

"True, and Wednesday can do way more hours."

"She's put her in contact with all the firms DCL has worked for."

"Isn't that a bit risky, what if the process doesn't work and Hobb's still in there? The damage it could do to DCL's reputation doesn't bear thinking of."

"The process has been updated, now it's seven steps; read, wipe, review, modify, write, read, verify."

"Read, Verify?"

"Yeah, checking what they read back isn't more than what they wrote. And they're using the process they developed to screen all the kids. Belt and braces checks. No way for Hobb to hide from that."

"He couldn't do Mia's trick?"

"George and David don't think so. They say there's growing evidence that humans do have muscle memory, but it's not something you could push a consciousness into."

Holly-Anne steps off the machine, "I'm done. What do you think of my five step plan; gym, shower, lunch, cinema, shop?"

"Sounds good to me."


	49. Chapter 49

Max popped around with images he'd shot for the toy contract, finds Toby and Mattie busy with bottle feeding. He smiles, "Hello Boxer, did you wake your sister again?"

Mattie rolls her eyes, "She's getting more coordinated, I swear she bopped Fidget square on the nose."

Fidget lives up to her nickname and starts to slide sideways off Mattie's thigh.

"Oh no you don't you little monster! Stay put or no milk."

"Does she understand you Mattie?"

"Maybe Max, she stops wriggling to no milk now."

"Ooph!"

They both turn to see Toby with the boys, "If you could teach Kicker not to get me in the nuts.."

"Swap them over."

"Doesn't matter, whichever side he's on he slides down my leg a little, drops a leg between mine and kicks."

"Clever boy.."

"He's hardly.."

"Trying to get back up your leg."

There's a long farting noise and gurgle from Tumbler.

Toby laughs, "Couldn't have said it better mate." a moment later he's trying hard not to pull a face, "Stinker alert, noses to off."

Bottles emptied Mattie grins, "With Hols out you finally get to help with a nappy change."

Toby recoils from the smell, "Jeez son, where'd all that come from?"

Mattie grins and picks up the wipes, "That's nothing, you should see a really full one."

"What!"

She hands him a wet wipe, "Wipe from front to back like this." she does a motion.

"Like this?"

"That's it."

"Why?"

"So you don't wipe it into places you don't want it."

"Eh?"

"More relevant with Fidget or Boxer."

"Why.. Oh, right, got you. Now what?"

"Got it all?"

"Yup, clean."

"Nappy rash cream, then a new nappy." she hands him a plain cardboard box with a few nappies inside, "The Freddie Mark IIIs."

"Three? What was wrong with one and two?"

"One leaked from the sides, two biodegraded too fast."

"Eh?"

"One dinner on the ship Holla was talking to Ems about how nappies from a certain brand take one hundred years to break down. Fred thought his UV light chemistry might be worth a shot."

"If two broke down too fast I'm guessing it's working?"

Mattie moves Kicker along the worktop and starts on the next. "Can you do his poppers up? Yes, he's looking to license the technology. Nappies and box."

"Box?"

"Used nappy box. For the strong blast of UV light?"

"Ah, gotcha."

Toby gets shoved sideways by Mattie.

"Lookout! Baby fountain!" she grabs a small towel and throws it over Tumbler.

"Does that happen a lot?"

"No, though you did get it over your auntie's nice white blouse just before she was due to go to a meeting didn't you you little monster." she tickles Tumbler getting a lovely giggle.

"Not good, sorry about that."

"Don't worry, it didn't take long to change. When are you going to come up with proper names for them all?"

"Ask Holly-Anne, she's got the final say."

"Only if we keep using the nicknames much longer they'll stick."


	50. Chapter 50

Downstairs they find Max sat patiently at his laptop, a couple of photos loaded in Lightroom.

"Look kids! Isn't uncle max a clever man. They look lovely Max. Nicely lit, how did you manage that?"

Max brings up a behind the scenes shot, "A simple box with the sides cut out, thin tissue paper over the top to diffuse the light."

"Great results, the toys look like they're life sized and.." the door bell chimes with the stranger tone, ".. very colourful. Can you hold the girls a moment?"

Mattie opens the door to see Megan, Andrea and a man she'd not met. "Hi? How are you?"

"Is Max with you? You're Mum said he might be here?"

"Sure Megan, he's in the living room. Come on in."

Andrea holds out a bag, "We're not stopping, we're heading to the hospital. I wanted to drop this in on the way, a little something to say thanks for all your help."

Mattie looks inside the bag to see a bottle of Champagne, box of chocolates and a canvas covered in clingfilm.

She pulls it from the bag to see a painting of herself under the arch, crouching down to looking at the viewer, a ghostly set of wings behind her. "Oh my! That's... beautiful. Who painted this?"

"Tommy. Good isn't he?"

"Frigging brilliant!"

"Thanks."

Mattie looks at the man, "I guess that makes you Tommy?"

"Yes, that's me. For a while longer."

Mattie looks at his arms, covered in needle marks and a recent plaster. "A while longer?"

"Yeah, on my way out. Big C. I'm on a ton of pain meds, hospital says there's nothing they can do, it's spread too far."

"Too late for radiotherapy, chemotherapy, surgery?"

"Had chemo, didn't help. If they cut it all out there'd not be much of me to get off the table afterwards. If I had radio they said I'd be so active I couldn't spend my final days with Andie." he watches Mattie's expression change, "And before you ask no to synth stuff, no disrespect."

"None taken. May I ask why?"

"I don't fancy waking up trapped in a machine."

"Trapped? I'd hardly call it that. Look, when you're done with the hospital pop by for tea, cake and a chat. I think you might have the wrong idea about what it's like to be me. Or Leo, Danny, Ems or George."

The man doesn't look sure it's a good idea, "We've taken enough of your charity, can't expect you to help with that and we don't earn enough to pay for one."

"For frig's sake! Just come back and listen! If you still don't like the idea nobody's going to force anything on you."

Sophie hands Holly-Anne a bottle of water and settles into her seat, "Don't get me wrong, I love the action films we watch at Sentinel, but you can't beat a good romcom or chick flick every now and then."

"Totally!"

Not quite twenty minutes in Sophie turns to ask Holly-Anne something and finds her fast asleep. She lets her rest and watches the movie on her own.

Mattie checks the cupboard for range and quantities, "Anyone fancy a cake?"

Megan shakes her head, "No ta. I've got to shed a few pounds to shut my doctor up. I'll have a tea no sugar if you're making though."

"Sure, anyone for a drink?" she gets no takers. "Okay, one tea coming up."

Max does a crosseyed smile for the twins, gets gurgles and tiny chubby fingers exploring his mouth. 'Mattie, can you ask Toby if Megan can hold one of the girls, two is one too many.'


	51. Chapter 51

With the credits played the house lights come up, Holly-Anne is still fast asleep.

An usher approaches them, "We have the film starting again in twenty.."

"Hi." Sophie pulls out her purse and smiles warmly, talks softly, "My friend's a new mum, exhausted, this is probably the best rest she's had for weeks.."

"Oh."

".. if these seats are free can I pay for them again?" she pulls out a twenty.

"Even if they are I'm sure we can sort something out."

"Great, thanks."

Holly-Anne stirs, "Blast, nodded off, I remember them getting into the car, how much have I missed?"

Sophie holds back a grin, "Only ten minutes, you've not missed anything."

"Only ten? Wow, best micro power nap ever!"

Sophie grins and keeps quiet, deciding to let her work out things later.

The door bell chimes again just as some sleepy babies are being put in their cots.

Max gets up from the table, "I'll answer it."

"If it's Andrea and Tommy I'm expecting them."

"Okay."

Mattie hands their visitors a cup of tea each and some cakes, "How did the hospital visit go?"

"Okay."

Andrea looks hurt, "Tell her the truth! You've got nothing to gain by hiding what's happened."

"She doesn't need to know."

"He had his life expectancy downgraded. They reckon he's got a month left, if that."

"Andie!"

Mattie rests a hand on his knee, "Look I know your lives fell apart, health issues, Andrea being made redundant when you needed that like a hole in the frigging head, but they don't have to hit the bumpers, you can change track right now."

"We can't afford anything more, Andie's salary will just about cover rent and some food. I might be able to shift the odd painting at the market to top it up. And we don't want charity."

Toby looks at his sleeping squad and joins them, "What if you could live somewhere rent free?"

"Like where?"

"On the factory estate. In a bungalow made from recycled plastics. We need more data on how well they perform. The synth receptionist has one, it would be nice to get data from some humans."

"I wouldn't be one for long."

"Sure you would, your humanity isn't defined by the flesh you're in."

Mattie nods, "And we can save your mind every day, just in case you lose the fight earlier than expected."

"I'm not sure.."

"You'd not need to pay for housing, all your money could go on food and repaying the loan for the synth body."

"But.."

"And as soon as you're in that body your food bills halve. We've got a mass of solar at the estate, power for synths is from the sun. F r e e. Free."

"Um.."

"The average UK receptionist salary is a bit over fifteen K. I reckon you could pay a synth body off in twenty years. Less if you carry on painting and selling your work. It's awesome by the way."

"Thanks, but.."

"And it's not like being trapped in a machine. I don't feel like I'm in a drivers seat looking out, I feel mostly the same. Heat, pressure, touch, all the emotions, I just get to do some extra things too."

"I'll have a think."

"Don't think too long. My offer's got no time limit but your body does."

"Andie and I will have a chat. Nice cakes by the way, who makes them?"

Holly-Anne and Sophie leave the cinema and head to the shops. There's a sea of young parents carrying babies.

Sophie watches a mother pushing a double buggy pass, "How's George's buggy design coming on?"

"It's awesome! You know those high ones where the seat looks like it's on a sliding ramp," she looks around, "a bit like that one."

"I do now."

"George has nicknamed it Bumblebee. It transforms."

"How?"

"It's got a four seater configuration a bit like the Tron car, the back wheels can motor forward making the seats go into a vertical stack, they also rise up so we don't have to bend down. It also makes it easier to get into lifts."

"When does he plan to have it ready?"

A mother with crying baby passes.

"A few weeks he said, and most of that is up. He's just checking a few simulations."

"Cool." Another mother passes, a newborn sucking at a bottle. "That one looks a bit young to be out."

"Blast."

"Something wrong?"

"Babies. Too many babies."

"What do you mean?"

"My boobs are filling, I need to get home, sorry."

"Don't be sorry, this is your me-time."


	52. Chapter 52

Mattie places a hand on Leo's, "Thanks for helping with this."

"It's been quite interesting, totally different to the other projects we've coded."

"Dan, everything check out okay?"

"Think so. They should all be here soon, can one of you ask Ems to put a pot of coffee on, the good stuff."

"Sure, I'll do it, you boys have a final play."

"Thanks Mats. Leo can you run the dusk to night sequence once more?"

"Sure. Do you think.." the door bell plays Herc's tone. "Sounds like they're here already!"

"Blast. Can you unstrap me quick?"

Emily calls from the bottom of the steps, "Dan, they're all here, can I send them up?"

"Give us a minute."

Douglas introduces the stranger, "May I introduce Mr Carter from the National Aviation Authority, his team will be giving Gerti her Certification of airworthiness after the refit."

Danny shakes the mans hand, "Great to meet in person after all those emails and calls."

"Likewise."

"These are our virtual reality and coding wizards Mia, Mattie and Leo."

"Nice to meet you all. The stills you sent looked very good, did you do them in Photoshop?"

"They're straight off the simulator."

"Seriously?"

"Yeah, you look puzzled?"

"We help with the simulator training platforms pilots use, none have quality anywhere near that high."

"Are you saying there's a new market for the teams invention?"

"Possibly. A Mr Parish helped design software years ago to make the physics of the simulator realistic, make the pod move better. If we combined systems.."

"Is that Andrew?"

"You know him?"

"Not personally, he's a maths genius, he'd be our main competitor in this space."

"He's a nice chap, get in touch, you might be pleasantly surprised. I take it someone has to stand in that thing?" he points to Mattie's rig.

"Yeah, then sit down in the captain or copilot seat."

"Can I have a go?"

"That's what you're all here for. Would any of you like a coffee first?"

Martin raises a hand, "Please."

Theresa does the same.

"Mr Carter, Carolyn, Herc, Douglas?" they all nod, "Okay, we'll get some brought up." 'Ems, might as well bring everything up here and let them do milks and sugars themselves.'

'Okay.'

'Thanks Lover.'

"If we can help you into the machine Mr Carter?"

The MJN crew watch the massive smile on Mr Carters face, his mouth the only part visible.

"These force feedback gloves are amazing. Another of your inventions?"

"Our surgeon Fred actually, he's doing VR training packs for med school students."

Mr Carter touches some virtual buttons, "The details amazing, it really feels like I'm making them move those few millimetres."

"That's the idea. How are you finding the graphics?"

"I have to keep reminding myself that I'm not in something real."

"If everyone signs off on it we'll have it real within the month."

"That fast?"

"You're sitting inside the CAD model that will drive the manufacturing process."

The man reaches around, looks in all directions, "A place for everything and everything in the right place. You took the feedback from Martin on GPS display location I see, he only made the comment yesterday, you must have been burning the midnight oil."

"Not really, our system is very smart, it makes changes easy. We've got many hours invested in it. Would you like to see an accelerated day to night transition?"

"I would actually."

Danny nods to Mia, she taps a few keys on the keyboard.

"That's cleverly done. A lot of the systems I see have a day or night mode, not that smooth transition, much easier on the eyes. The MJN team will like this, will you be making it commercially available to others? I know a few airlines that would be queueing up for a refit of this quality if they knew it existed."

"You'll have to ask Carolyn, her team have invested a lot of hours into the project, it's their's as much as ours."

Carolyn looks a little shocked, she'd not realised she was getting into something so big, "Um, you've caught me off guard. We'll all need to sit down and talk."

Mr Carter gets out of the virtual pilot seat, is looking around the flight deck from a standing position, "Amazing, truly amazing. You built this simulator very well, so much work for one project."

Mattie looks confused, "Sorry? One project?"

"The flight simulator."

"It was built for Leo's PTSD treatment, this stuff's an added bonus."

"So sorry, I assumed it was all related."

"What sorts of films do you watch?"

"Sorry?"

"Science fiction action films, do Tron or Star Trek mean anything too you?"

"Star Trek, yes. Why?"

Mattie has a turn at the keyboard, "One moment while I switch programs briefly, if you could close your eyes a sec. As you're strapped in now's the time.. you can open them again.."


	53. Chapter 53

Carolyn gets all the empty mugs on a tray for Emily, looks around the group, "Now everyone has signed off on the design and our Mr Carter has left a very happy Trekkie chappie I have one question."

Douglas spins around on the office chair he'd appropriated for himself. With no question asked he does another spin. Then a third. "And the question is Carolyn?"

"I was waiting for you to stop playing like a child on that chair."

"I only started out of boredom waiting for you to ask it. Those of an astute nature will have observed that I have in fact stopped."

"I only paused for dramatic effect."

"Then you paused too long, you've been watching too many afternoon quiz shows."

"Oh Douglas do stop talking such gibberish."

He rolls his eyes, "Your question is?"

"Would this system allow me to fly Gerti myself?"

Martin shakes his head, "You don't have a pilot's license."

"That wasn't my question. What I'm saying is should my Captain and First Officer become incapacitated due to unforeseen circumstances, say some food poisoning thanks to my not quite such an idiot as he once was son, would someone else be able to step in and safely land her?"

They all turn to look at Danny.

"Yes."

Carolyn smiles, one word answers we not always her favourite, "How exactly?"

"By talking to her."

"I beg your pardon?"

"Talk to her, like we talk to our cars. She'll be running a smart AI on both of the core units. They're clustered for resilience."

"So I wouldn't have to drag an unconscious Martin out of the way to get into his seat?"

"Only if there was a total systems failure and you wanted mechanical control."

"Can it take off itself too?"

"Yes. Takeoff and land, as can many current aircraft. Only Gerti will be smarter."

"How so?"

"Cameras. She'll have a full understanding of the external environment."

"So I could fire the crew, they sound redundant."

"No, as Martin said, you need a licensed pilot. The AI is there for assistance or emergency use. Not primary."

Carolyn smiles at her team, "Just checking. So when does production start?"

"It already has."

"When was that?"

"The moment the last signature was written."

Theresa looks suddenly concerned, "You said AI, will Gerti have a personality?"

The DCL team look at each other, Danny motions for Mattie to speak.

"Yes. Of sorts. She's got what the family would consider a basic fact store, all populated with airline related data; runway locations and orientations, ATC frequencies, stuff like that. She'll learn from whatever you tell her."

Douglas spots Theresa glance at Carolyn and gets her concern, "But who will she *sound* like?"

"Oh, gotcha, a nice calm voice based on an actress friend of ours."

"Which one?"

"Gemma Chan."

Douglas and Martin look directly at Carolyn, breathe out heavily and say in unison, "Thank God for that!"

Herc smiles at Mattie, "You're all incredibly talented, I can't see there being many smarter than you."

"I don't know about Mia but there's always going to be someone with a bigger set of skills than mine. Take Koren Leslie Cohen for example, I found her while helping Mia work out some code issues. Her site says Product Manager, *Attorney*, Software Engineer. She's like me *and* Mum mashed together. Her IQ must be off the frigging charts!"

Leo gives her a smile, "I just found her web site, it does say *recovering trial lawyer* right at the bottom, maybe she can't cope with both? Anyway the only chart I care about is our DCL one, as long as our clients like what we do."

"Thanks Bunny."

Martin hangs back as the others leave, nods towards the equipment, "If the others are done any chance I can have a go at 'Make It So!'?"

"Fancy flying something a bit bigger than Gerti do you? You do know if you're sat in the Captain's chair you're only giving orders, not actually flying the thing?"


	54. Chapter 54

The following morning Mattie is sitting at her slate putting some queued posts together on Tumblr for a client when the phone chimes. A message from Leo. He'd left early morning with Danny. Could she visit the factory, give her input on a new revision of the bike. And could she ask A1 to come along too?

It was likely to be the model for the US market, 110volt charging, the touring bike shape rather than their UK performance sports bike. She hadn't liked the 3D renders, the upright seating position added so much drag. Wind tunnel simulations had proved it, the top speed was ridiculously low in comparison to what Ninja Nis could reach.

She grabs her purse, keys and jacket and heads to the car.

She sees her mothers old silver six seater diesel VW Sharan pass the hedge. It was sounding rougher than ever and from the fumes following behind was likely to fail the next M.O.T. inspection. Why she refused to trade it in for a Lexus was a mystery. Sophie had caught her looking through Autotrader and other car sites so something was likely to happen soon. "Yellow car!"

"Good morning Mattie."

"Morning DC2-1 how are you?"

"Same as always, fully charged, air pressure good, ready for another adventure."

"Adventure?"

"Every day is different."

"You don't mind me not calling you by your registration?"

"MEH? Not at all, Yellow Car, Yellow, Yell or DC2.1 are all fine."

"Great."

"Where are we going today?"

"The factory please."

"Okay. Satnav up or would you like me to drive?" the driver's door opens.

"Um, why not, you have a turn."

"Thank you. Fast or scenic route?"

"It's a lovely day, scenic please. We need to pick up A1 on the way though."

"Okay, one moment."

Mattie gets in and buckles up, checks her hair in the rear view mirror.

"You look fine."

"Eh? Danny said he'd installed extra cameras, not where, there's one there?"

"Not one but two. Stereo vision. And I'm in a bomb proof black-box case now."

"Such confidence in my driving. If we see a dear on the road take over and keep me a safe distance okay? Don't let it get close, we don't want another Mattie and Car splattered ."

"Understood. A1 says she's at the hospital until 11:00 getting some training."

Mattie looks at her watch, an old fab habit she didn't want to kick, "10:12, what time will a scenic route get us there?"

"Unless you want to make a big detour there are no scenic routes. The one avoiding roadworks will get us there 10:38."

"Okay, 10:38 it is. I'll grab a coffee while I wait."

Mattie hears the faint sound of barking from inside the house and turns, all of the animals were at the window, cats and dogs. How old were they now? If anything they were looking younger as the years passed. She'd expected to have lost at least one of them by now to old age and yet here they all were. And none synthetic copies. Then another penny dropped noisily to the bottom of her mind. Mia's diet plan was doing amazing things for Gemma and Laura Whitmore. Had she used the animals as guinea pigs? Or had she just helped them with a good diet and realised something wonderful was happening, found the magical elixir, brought it into her diet plan for humans? She gives them all a smile and wave. The cats turn and jump down from the windowsill. Trixie gives another bark and gets her paws off the glass. Scruff wasn't looking at all scruffy now, his coat was lovely and soft, he hardly shed at all these days. He barks once and drops down too.

"See you all later." Hissy jumps back up as the car starts to move and licks the inside of the window. Another animal that no longer had a name that fit. Joe had told her about a Gerald Durrell book his class had used in English lessons when he was young, My Family & Other Animals. That was her family alright. And other animals. Cats were said to have nine lives. How many did they have now? For that matter how many did she have herself?

"My favourite playlist if you could please Yellow."

Nero's track Satisfy starts, her all time favourite, the Toby Hawkins heavy bass remix.

They get not even fifty yards down the road when DC2.1 slows a little and lowers the volume. "Mattie, do you know the gentleman behind us waving frantically?"

She looks in the rear view mirror, "Crap. It's Tommy, pull over!"

"You swore because you didn't want him to see us?"

"No, because he almost missed us." DC2.1 pulls over and opens the passenger door. They wait for him to walk over, he's looking worn out. "Should I reverse back for him?"

"Um, yeah, looks like he could do with some help."

The door is closed and they accelerate backwards, decelerating smoothly the last half to come to a rest inches away.

The door opens again.

"Hi Tommy, what's happened, you look like.."

"Crap? Yeah, I know."

"That wasn't quite the word I was going to use."

"I've not slept, Andie and I were up all night again talking about your offer."

"I take it you've changed your mind?"

"Ha, still the same mind, mine, just made up. I'd like to accept."

"Great. Jump in." she watches him climb in and buckle up. It was clearly taking some effort, made her wonder how Pete was recovering. "When can you come and get the process started?"

The man just looks blankly at her.

"Daft question. You're a painter, no fixed hours."

"That's me. I shouldn't have but with a stunning sunrise this morning I did a quick painting in a local field, it's full of natural wild plants."

"Nice, good for the bees. Now good?"

Tommy nods, "Although I could do with some kip first."

DC2.1 starts to slowly wind the passenger chair back, "Say when."

Tommy looks a bit shocked, "Am I tripping on my pain meds or did an insanely bright yellow car just talk to me?"

"Frig. Um.."

"I'm not a car Tommy, I'm a big yellow submarine and your pain meds are making you hallucinate."

"Excellent. Thought it best to check." with a nice warm breeze coming from the dash he's asleep in seconds.

"Tommy? Tommy?"

"Mattie he's asleep."

"So fast?"

"Didn't you see his eyes? He was fighting to keep them open."

The rest of the drive was uneventful but nice, she got to look at the buildings around her, not needing to focus on the road. London was changing. New glass structures continued to climb high into the sky.

"Would you like me to drop you at the front entrance and find somewhere to park?"

"Can we park together please, Danny's still not sure we should be allowing you all to drive about without someone at the wheel."

"Why?"

"The general public had a hard enough time accepting synths, he thinks empty cars would freak people out."

"As long as we're not overridden we have a better safety record than humans."

"I know that but three cars is hardly a big enough sample for the public."

"It will be four if George finishes the car for Isobel."

Mattie frowns at the dash, "How do you know about that?"

"DC1 told DC3, DC3 told me."

"You talk to each other?"

"Yes. Wouldn't you?"

I don't believe it, I'm about to get philosophical with my car! "I suppose I might. What do you talk about?"

"The usual things; tyre pressure, charge levels, if we've seen other nice cars, which have the best polish, most rust, general car stuff."

"And the conversations that go on within?"

"Only if they're about other cars, general information. Everything else stays confidential."

"If I said Lightning McQueen would it mean anything to you?"

"You just said it. No. Who or what is that?" 

"You've not done a quick search?"

DC2.1 parks and opens the door slightly, "I could do, but that leads to a less interesting conversation."

Interesting? Adventures? Which code had Danny loaded into Yellow Car? "He's the lead character in the Pixar film called Cars."

"I see. While you're getting your coffee I'll take a look."

"Look where?"

"Online."

"Okay, no driving off on your own."

"Understood."


	55. Chapter 55

Mattie gets her coffee and looks at the end of the counter. She had more than enough money to pay, but it amused her to think that if she were a hard up food processor equipped synth a lot of calories were free. Sugar was nicely combustable calories that nobody charged for, as long as you didn't take too much. Sugar and sunlight. Something to tell Tommy.

She scrolls through a number of photos and messages in the family app waiting for A1. Soldiers were still posting photos of the Max and Tobias lookalike. Maybe everyone on the planet did have a lookalike double? The young actress Lucy they had lined up to play the late teen her was freakishly similar, as if she'd had a clone made and put on ice ready to defrost when needed. With Matia and Scarlett copies it hadn't phased her at all. Would going ahead with the TV show hurt anyone? The actors lives put at risk, or their Silks reputations diluted? Impossible to tell without doing it. 

"Excuse me miss."

She looks up to see the lady behind the counter.

"Did you want another coffee? Only we need to do a quick clean of the machine, won't be able to make any for ten minutes."

Mattie checks the time, "Go on then, one more, thanks."

She returns to the app, flicks through more images to find one from Veronica, the nurse that had helped in America. Her daughter Mattie had grown, thankfully she looked nothing like her. She was a blonde, very bright blue eyes. For a few milliseconds she thought about the characteristics of her parents and how their DNA mix could produce a blonde. Mutations?

'MATTIE I NEED YOUR ASSISTANCE URGENTLY!'

'DC2.1?'

'TOMMY'S DYING!'

'I know, the doctors said he has a month..'

'HERE AND NOW, HE'S BLEEDING!'

'Where?'

'EVERYWHERE!'

"Shit!" she jumps up, "Sorry, forget the coffee, I've got an emergency!"

"Oh, okay doctor."

Mattie grabs her things and runs, 'ANGEL IF YOU CAN HEAR THIS I'VE GOT AN EMERGENCY, HEADING TO SENTINEL.'

She jumps into the car to see Tommy bleeding heavily. It was coming from his eyes, ears, nose and mouth, from the patch on his trousers other places too. "Shit shit shit. We need to get him to the hospital."

"We're already here."

"Sentinel, not this one."

"Calculating.. The fastest route I can find is thirty five minutes assuming I break the speed limits to a safe margin."

"It doesn't look like he's got that long. Shit! Why the frig is this happening!"

There's the sound of the door behind her opening, "What the.. who's this?"

"Hi, he's Andrea's partner, just opted for synth conversion, dying of cancer."

"Looks like he's dying of something else right now."

"Not good, worrying search results."

They both look at the dash.

"Go on?"

"I can only find one search result that fits the symptoms. Hemorrhagic fevers, HFs, are illnesses that are caused by several groups of viruses. HFs are also called viral hemorrhagic fevers. HFs include the Ebola and Marburg viruses, yellow fever, dengue hemorrhagic fever, and Crimean-Congo hemorrhagic fever. The viruses are commonly found in rats, mice, and other field rodents. The viruses can also be found in carriers such as mosquitoes and ticks. The viruses leading to HFs can be found anywhere in the world where these animals and carriers live. HFs may cause mild illness, but they may also cause life-threatening illness."

"He was in a frigging field this morning. Mozzy bite?"

Angel gets out of the back and races around to the front, "Slide his chair back please! .. Thanks." she checks his arms, "They look like needle marks, not bites." she pulls his trouser legs up as high as they'll go, then pulls them back down and rips them instead. After a few seconds of running her hands up and down his right leg she stops, "That's either a huge skin tag.. or.. I can't see it, damn."

"Pull my rear view mirror off. It's Bluetooth connected, has it's own battery."

"A mirror, great!"

As Mattie yanks it off the windscreen she has a look of realisation, "And your camera!"

"Which is why I suggested it."

"We can all see."

A1 gets it in place, "God that's gross!"

"It's frigging massive!"

"It's having a good feed, that's certain. It must be an uncommon variety, it's several times the average UK tick size. My search results suggest a very high dose of antibiotics."

"Okay, give me five.." Angel One races off at speed.

"DC, reverse out please, get ready to drive to Sentinel the moment she's onboard."

"Understood."

As her car does as asked Mattie loosens the trouser belt on Tommy, checks his bleeding. "Oh my.. what a mess." She was struck by how David must have felt with Leo. Only he'd have felt worse, had to invent the technology to save his son's memories first. Tommy wasn't family but she still felt for him, this was truly horrible.

Angel returns sooner than expected with arms full, she drop everything onto the back seat, "Okay, three drip bags, somehow we need to hold these up."

DC2.1's sun roof opens a few centimetres, "Hold the top just above the glass, I'll close down on them."

Mattie helps by holding the third bag.

"Great, now a little something for you DC.. Mattie, can you plug this in the cigarette lighter socket, DC, your drivers window down a little please." she feeds the light through the window as it starts strobing it's super bright green LED an lets the magnet in the base drop onto the roof. "Doctors and patient onboard, medical emergency! Let's go!"

Yellow pulls away at speed, "I don't have a siren, just the horn."

"All windows down, car stereo to max, we'll give you new speakers if you blow any. Sound the horn in pulses and play something appropriate."

"Okay. Downloading sound effects.."


	56. Chapter 56

As DC2.1 drove as fast as traffic would allow. Mattie messaged Leo, explaining that the inspection would have to wait, they were heading to the hospital. Leo replied with a message that he'd get over there with the equipment, it had all been taken to the factory. He'd tried to call twice, the second time Mattie let him hear the siren effects Yellow was playing. It was loud enough to make your ears bleed, assuming they weren't already. A1 had her hands over Tommy's protecting him from the noise. The call hadn't lasted long.

Mattie threw A1 a curious look, bump talked, 'Who'd you get the light of?'

'A charming locum doctor called Eddy, said he's been working in as many hospitals as possible trying to find his own Angel. When I said I knew a few hospital staff he asked if I knew Sarah Non-Interventional Study McDougal. Nickname Nis. The description he gave sounded just like Niska. He said he's never giving up hope of seeing her again.'

'What did you tell him?'

'I might have said I knew her..'

'What!'

'.. and that she's now married.'

'Oh. How did he react?'

'Crushed. I felt a bit sorry for him but he can't hang his hopes on a fantasy forever, he needs to move on.'

'And he still helped?'

'I might have given him an idea.'

'Go on?'

'Commission a lookalike via DCL, maybe a NHS synth fancies a body upgrade?'

'A copy of Nis?'

'Not exact, just close enough.'

'And he liked the idea?'

'He did. I might have followed with an offer to sub his costs.'

'Why would you do that?'

'He's a doctor? I'll show you the balance of the foundation, it's growing fast.'

'So you bribed him?'

'No! Well not intentionally.'

Mattie shakes her head, 'You sub a Tommy build, if this doesn't end badly, *I'll* pay for doctor dreamy's Nis copy, you need to keep in mind someone may ask to audit the foundation accounts.'

'Sort of look-alike. One Nis is enough.'

'I wonder..'

'What?'

'Niska's forked before, become Baby. She might like to fork again?'

A1 head butts the chair as Yellow takes a speed bump a bit fast, 'Eddy's quite dreamy but I think she'll tell you to fork off!' she looks at Tommy, the drips were helping, the bleeding was slowing. How much he'd lost was anyone's guess. 'But you won't know unless you ask.'

They're met by Leo, Fred and Gesha with a medical bed. They've all got improvised hazmat suits on. Lucky none of them had to breathe to live.

Fred takes the three half full bags, "We got DC2-1's message, massive reaction to viral infection from tick bite."

They start wheeling him inside.

"The frigging things still on him, right calf muscle. It's *huge*."

"Okay, we'll need to run blood works, your car's going to need an internal high temperature treatment, make sure it's totally clean. Mattie, Angel, to the showers please, we'll burn your clothes."

"What!?"

"A washing machine doesn't go to a high enough temperature."

"You do realise this is a Gem, a one-off hand sewn Cindy special?"

"Okay, we'll seal it into a bag until Danny or George can invent a cleaning method to deal with it."

"And what do I wear until then?"

They crash the bed through the double doors.

"Ask someone to drop some clothes over. Or wear one of our gowns."

"Those gowns don't do up at the back!"

Leo grins, "Perky.. sorry, not the time."

Fred hangs the bags up on stands, "Okay ladies, Leo and I can take it from here."

"I'd like to stay and watch."

"There won't be anything to see, you'd be better off showering. Gesha, can you ask Kahvi to bleach down the entrance hall and route into here please. Undiluted please."

"Frigging hell that's going to stink!"

"Better safe than sorry."

"Okay, come on Angel, shower time."

"I suggest you use a strong dilution of bleach too, not shower gel."

"Really?"

"Unless you want to risk passing it on to those you love."

"Okay."


	57. Chapter 57

Mattie looked in the mirror and smiled. She'd not expected bleach to do anything to her synthetic hair but it had. She was now several shades lighter. Despite showering a dozen times after the full bleach wash down they'd helped each other with she could still smell it. Or was it just a strong memory? The clothes Joe had brought over were okay, she hadn't worn the trousers with the torn knees for how long? They weren't just a rip now, multiple rips across the knee made the section look more like fishnet tights. Angel fussed with her hair, it was now even whiter than white, if that was possible.

"Shall we see how they got on?"

"Sure."

They're met by Joe as they leave the changing room, "Hi girls, they're all in the old workshop."

"Already? Why are you in a gown?"

"Tommy's dead. His body's been sealed into a bag."

"Shit. Did they save him?"

"His mind? Yeah, only just."

"Only just?"

"Fred thinks the virus had been slowly liquefying his organs."

Mattie stops dead, "Gross. Are they thinking it's a bad as ebola?"

"They're running swabs on everything. Total lockdown until they have the swabs back clear and know what the virus is. I'm stuck here too now, made the mistake of stepping into the wrong room."

"Hence the gown. Sorry Dad."

He grins, "Not to worry, I needed a break. Only we're not allowed out of this block, no computers to play with and my phone's almost flat. Before they sealed the block off Emily dropped in some meals we can put in a microwave."

"How did she do that if we're sealed inside?"

"Come see."

Joe walks them around the corner, "See, double sheeting. They sealed the first up, put the microwave, meals and a knife against it, then sealed a new layer over the top. Pushing our one up against it got the knife blade through, I could then cut it open enough to get the rest through.

They return to the seats and sit back down. Joe pulls an odd smile, "If you use the loo you're to cover the seat in a bad they provided. They want to capture all our waste products for examination, be sure it can't spread through the sewage system."

"Oh lovely. How long do they think we'll be in here?"

"Two or three days maybe."

"Frigging hell. What are we going to do? We'll get bored of naughts and crosses in no time."

A1 opens her lens cover, "We could stream a few movies? I'm sure I could simulate a web browser too? And if I use Patches old tricks I'm sure I could stretch my power out a bit longer."

"Fantastic!"

Three days later they're woken by the sound of the sheeting being torn down.

"Fred?"

"Hi Joe. The virus can't exist outside the host. It dies in approximately four hours. All the swabs have come back clean. You can come out, we have people waiting to meet you all."

Mattie frowns, "People? Plural? You mean Tommy and family."

Fred taps his nose, "Spoilers. How's A1?"

"In need of a charge."

"Okay, we'll delay a little, I'll bring a high current line. You leave together."

"Why?"

"Spoilers, we don't.."

"Like spoilers I know. Okay... one charge cable please."

Twenty minutes later the three are walking out of the block towards the workshop. "That was a fast charge, what level are you at Mats, sorry, A1?"

"99.8 percent."

"Wow! That full?"

"I have capacitive cells not lithium iron."

"Nice."

"It's how I manage to discharge in short bursts to make mini lightning."

They enter the workshop to see Leo, Andrea, Laura, Danny, Emily, Harun and George.

"Where's Fred and Gesha?"

"In surgery helping a fab, back to their day job already."

"Oh."

"Good we're not too late."

A1 turns to see them, "Toby, Holla?"

"George said there was a reveal we shouldn't miss?"

"Who's looking after the kids?"

"Sophie and Jason."

Mattie looks suspiciously at the curtains that had been put up, they were rather wide. "So how did it go with Tommy?"

Harun smiles, "Good, in the end. His residual self image was fun, being an artist all sorts of impressionist variants were found. We resorted to using a mix of the most normal looking one, scan data for body proportions and a few photographs Andrea had."

"Cool. Ready Andrea?"

"I can't wait!"

George opens the curtains a little to reveal the new Tommy. He was looking happy and healthy, as healthy as any human-synth could ever be. He moves his left hand as if painting, "What do you think Andie?"

She wipes happy tears, "You look great, how do you feel?"

"Ten years younger. Weird, but in good ways."

George motions to Andrea, "If you'd like to join her Tommy."

"Yeah, thanks. Thanks all of you."

He gets to his partner and gives her a long embrace, "I'm going to work my arse off painting to shorten that debt."

Mattie sticks her hands in her pockets, brushes a foot across the floor, "Um, about that. The loan period, um.."

They both turn to look at her, worried expressions on them both.

".. I lied. You'll have paid it off in two."

"How!? Even a basic Persona's about sixteen K."

"True. But they don't have A1's Angel Foundation making large donations like we do."

"We said we didn't want any charity."

"Tough. Seen the film Pay It Forward?"

"No?"

"Watch it. If you still feel hard done by spend some time helping others. Inspire others to paint, teach, whatever floats your boat. Your time is more precious than a few grand. Honest."

George returns to the curtains, "This next one's for you Holly-Anne and Toby. Catch." he throws a small box in an underarm swing to Toby.

"What's this?"

"The remote." George pulls the curtains open a little more.

Holly-Anne shakes her head, "Don't tell me you can steer it like one of Jeff's toy cars?"

"Only at low speeds to help get it in and out of lifts, change the configuration."

Toby pulls the key-fob from the box and presses one of six buttons, watches it go from horizontal to vertical configuration, presses a second to see the seats raise high, "Awesome! Thanks George."

George gets to the curtains a third time, "You may recall Mattie you were asked to come to the factory for an inspection, we thought we'd bring the bike here, save you the trip."

Mattie and A1 both gasp as the curtains are pulled all the way back.

And a new design of bike had new curves, sculpted bodywork to allow an Angel to lower themselves into a race position, become one with the bike at high speeds. But that wasn't the biggest surprise.

L1SYNTH waves a hand and slowly flaps his wings, "Hello ladies, what do you think of your first male Angel then?"

"Frigging gorgeous!"

Mattie turns to A1 and laughs, "That's my word cheeky! Find your own!" 

They all gather around L1 and chat about his look and the updated bike.

He looks at A1, 'Inside I'm smiling.' "Hop on."

A1 gets on the back once his wings are stowed, wraps her arms around him, rests the side of her head on his back, "This feels so right. Very different but right."

"Glad you like it. The thought of you being alone was eating me up inside. And a part of me wanted to be with you."

"Thanks."

He chuckles a little.

"What's funny?"

"You told me about magpies years ago, with our wings we'll be a little like them, walking some times, flying others, partners for life."

His strain gauges told him A1 was hugging him a bit tighter.

Emily puts an arm around Danny and gives him a hug and kiss. Mattie catches Leo looking at the two with an expression she'd not seen before. Or was he looking just at Emily?


	58. Chapter 58

There's a small pop sound so faint it's missed. Mattie's mind was all over the place. Reality does a weird fade. She's no longer stood in the workshop, she's got sand under her hands and knees and is crawling towards Leo, three people sat with their backs to her. "Please tell me I'm dreaming."

Reality does another shift, Anita is being followed by their mother down the stairs, Sophie has her arms wrapped around her waist. This was her badass sister moment from years ago.

Jump. She's in her wedding dress in the fitting room, checking her look in the mirror.

The jumps come faster and faster, jumping back and forth in time. Then things got really strange. She was in multiple realities and dates at the same time, kicking a bin outside a London office while simultaneously trying to throw a crushed water bottle in a bin in Antigua, putting an empty water bottle in a bin on a ship's deck, putting a bin bag of bottles in the back of DC3 for Toby's recycling machine. Then doing her Princess Leia hair at home for her first Comic Con, having Jan do her hair for the wedding, sorting out her wig for the Black Widow cosplay, checking herself in the mirror, red wig on for Jessica Rabbit. All at once. The volume of them grew and grew, more occurring in parallel as the milliseconds passed. There was one background thought that ran through it all. I need to keep warm. There was the stinging feeling of something biting her hip. Things from dreams came into the mix, seamlessly linking with everything else. Every jump and parallel thought was now linked to the next by a single fact. Watching a smiling George and Leo approach her, both wearing brightly coloured oven gloves. Mia getting cakes out of the oven. How much of her life was real? Which of these parallel events was the here and now? She honestly couldn't tell anymore. Life. A collection of inputs, sensory data, from a huge volume of chips as a synth or nerves as a human. All interpreted in a brain or processing core that could dream and be easily fooled.

The parallel thoughts stopped as she jumped to the moment she and Sophie had been under the bed listening to old music with Ted and Mr Patches in their toy forms. Queen are singing, "Is this the real life? Is this just fantasy? Caught in a landslide, No escape from reality. Open your eyes Maaattieeee."

Eh? They hadn't played that had they?

"Open your eyes Maaattieeee."

That's not the correct words?

"Mats, open your eyes!"

She does so, finds herself looking up at the workshop ceiling, George, Leo, A1 and L1 looking down at her.

"Thank frack for that."

She suddenly feels icy cold. "It's frigging freezing in here!" she feels her hip, there was a cable connected. She turns her head to see one of the small DCL laptops sat on the floor.

"No, it's not. You've got a faulty temperature sensor in your core, we think you started overclocking to combat what you thought was the cold."

"One sensor? What about all my skin sensors?"

"The core temperature trumps the lot. You probably clock decoupled and got a bit carried away thinking of all sorts of things to get all CPU cores busy and generating heat. You've seriously overheated."

"How much?"

"Way past safe limits. There could be physical core damage, luckily your file system checks out okay and we've taken a backup. You'll need a new body."

"No. No more new bodies."

Leo looked worried, "Mattie? You can't mean that?"

"Why not? Fix this one."

"We'd have to pull your processing core, dismantle it and swap out the part."

"That's achievable, talk to Fred."

George shakes his head, "Possible, but I'd rather improve the design, get rid of a single point of failure. Put three sensors in instead of one. But that's not the only problem. You've run so hot you may have damaged your skin. It may start to crack and weep fluid."

Mattie closes her eyes. "Crap. Okay. One more new body then. And match the hair colour to this one please, I quite like it. The rest can stay exactly as it is."

Leo smiles, "Thanks. I'd kiss you if I could. Only you're so hot I'd burn my lips."

"Hot and badass. Nothing changes then." They all have a good laugh with her. "Only thing is with all the many thousands of flashbacks it's hard to know what's real, that I'm not still jumping."

"Any feeling that you've had this conversation before?"

"No but.."

"Well then, it has to be real."

"I hope it is, Andie would be pissed if this is all a dream and I'm still dying."

She turns to see, "Tommy?"

"I've not had this conversation before, not seen you flat on your back on the floor. I was chatting with Andie by the door, when George started shouting 'Her core!"

"Painter and poet eh?"

"Maybe."

She sees her parents come into view, "Mum, Dad? You're still here?"

Joe frowns, "We hardly had a chance to leave. You went from normal to close to melt down in under a minute."

"In my head it felt like a lifetime. I've no idea how many lives I have left, I'll see you through new eyes soon." She pushes a quick incremental update to the laptop and powers herself down.


	59. Chapter 59

The standard power up sound plays, there's total darkness.

"Hi Mattie."

"Leo?"

"No big reveal this time. It's just you and I with a pile of clothes on the other side of the door. Well that's not technically true, we're on the factory floor, but everything is screened off."

"But it's pitch black in here. Which means the door's closed. And locked. Who's going to open it?"

"Danny's made it WiFi enabled. Either of us can open it when we've had enough."

"Enough?"

"I want to make sure *all* your sensors, inputs and outputs are working before you step outside. This is the you and me time we've not had in ages."

"Well you can cross audio in off the list, that's working fine." She feels his lips ever so gently kiss her skin. "But my audio out sounds wrong. Mr Elster-Hawkins. If you're going to do it with light kisses rather than a brush of the hand it's going to take ages."

"Wrong how? I'm in no rush, are you?"

"Wrong voice. You might not be in a rush but I'm quite keen to see Danny."

"Danny?"

"I can't see myself but I'm pretty sure the last time I did some thinking I was Emily."

"WHAT?!"

"Hang on.. Yup, this body definitely isn't mine, I'm smaller chested than Mattie. Shit! You've restored me into Mattie! What the fuck! Are you getting all.."

"No! No! Someone's made a mistake! Honest error!"

"Well since you're here it would be a shame to waste the moment. Nobody would know." a hand reaches out and grabs him, "Feels like you're up for the idea."

"No! That's for my wife! And I would know! I can't do this."

There's a click and the door starts to open, light pours in and he steps backwards.

"Come here Bunny, I was teasing you."

"No, I'm checking the logs."

"Don't be silly, it's me. Sorry, I just wanted to see if you'd stray given the chance. It was cruel of me. I'd seen how you looked at Dany and Emily in the workshop."

"Ok. Prove it."

"Think about it. If you'd restored Emily you'd be hearing her voice."

"Doesn't prove anything, we can easily impersonate others."

"Come here and close your eyes, I'll bump a memory. Shut the door behind you.. Come on! I won't bite!"

He nervously does as asked. The shared memory from their honeymoon is her crawling on hands and knees towards him on the beach, bikini bottoms the only thing on. 'Nobody else on the planet saw the smile on your face. Just me.' the memory changes, 'Not now! It's about to get X rated in here! Remember who answered that?'

'How can I forget? Your father, we had a good laugh after you mouthed OMG.'

"So you're happy it's really me?"

"Yes. Your payback will be appropriately wicked."

"Can I cancel it with something suitable?"

"Maybe."

"Did you ever get to see the content of Emily's smaller suitcase?"

"No?"

"Well I'm going to pretend you're one of it's contents. You'll probably like it."

As he kisses her again she grabs his head and guides it to hers, kisses him mouth open and gets her tongue to his, 'You can resume the light kisses in a moment, I'm in the mood for something a bit faster.'

'Are you sure you're a restore of my wife? She's never been like..'

'Shut up and focus on the kissing! For frig's sake! Life is short. I've had how many bodies now? More than anyone would imagine I'm sure. Who knows how many more I might get.'

'But you can always restore from..'

'That assumes Angel always survives, that we don't have some global event. Next time might not just be a JCB through the Internet lines. Live for the day is what I'm trying to say.' She grabs his hands and places them on her bottom, "Now don't freak out, I snuck a peek at the book Sam and Toby ordered, this is going to be a little different.."

A couple of hours later there's a click and the door opens wide, ".. standard model, blue eyes, yes, blonde hair.."

"GEORGE!"

"Oh my lord!"

Leo has his back to George, Mattie's legs are wrapped around his waist, her fingers running through his hair. "Do you frigging mind!"

"Shit! The panel said the last build was done hours ago!"

"Then we need a frigging code update on the panel controller! THIS ONE'S OCCUPIED!"

George slams the door shut and bursts out laughing.

'We can still hear you!'

'Sorry! But you've got to see it from my point of view.'

'You can bump share the memory later but don't you *dare* show anyone else!'

'Don't worry, that's not going anywhere.'

"Frigging hell's bells I think I'm in need of a private cabin on the ship again, no family or friends, just us two."

"I'm up for it."

"Thought you might be Bunny. Same ship?"

"Yeah, why not."

"Short cruise or something longer?"

"Whatever Danny thinks we can get away with."

"Cool, I'm booking it as soon as we're out of here."

"Which will be when?"

"I reckon my charge will let me go a good few hours."

"I'm going to need a charge in a bit. I've not eaten in a while or put a charge coil on."

"And there I was thinking you were my Energizer Bunny. How long's a bit?"

"An eighth of a byte?"

She laughs and gives him a playful bite. "Shame, that would have left a love bite when we were fabs."

"I'll have Silas ink one on. That or a swalk. You'd be able to lipstick up and kiss a bit of paper easier wouldn't you?"

"Really? You'd have one."

"Sure, why not? Fancy getting your wings back?"

"Yeah. But looking more ABADASS Angel style."

"Great. You book the cabin, I'll book a slot with Silas."

"How long's your charge going to last?"

"Another half hour before I need to worry."

"Good. Just time to try.." she pulls herself up, repositions and lowers herself slowly back down, gasps as Leo enters her.

Leo feels something's different, "Are you *sure* you're not Emily that's not.."

"Shh!"


	60. Chapter 60

Sandra was in her usual orange jump suit, teasing the male customers with the side on view. "Hello you too. What are we doing for you today?"

Mattie smiles, "A swalk for Leo, just under the left collar bone." she hands Sandra a piece of paper with fresh red lipstick kiss. "And Angel wings for me, like these." another sheet is passed over.

"Okay. That's not going to take long at all. If you get your shirt off Leo I'll show the squidee the design."

Leo looks towards the ceiling as an arm unfolds and lowers itself down to his chest level. "Does this freak many customers out?"

"Quite a few the first time. They get used to it quickly enough when they realise there's no physical contact." she places the image under a camera scanner and the arm projects the image onto his chest. "About there?"

Mattie smiles at Leo, "Can you rotate it clockwise five degrees? A little more. That's it. Perfect."

"Ready Leo? Hold as still as you can."

"I'm a synth, I can make a weeping angel look like it's moving. Ready."

The head darts back and forth at speed spraying ink and curls back up towards the ceiling. It's all over in under a couple of seconds.

"Is that it?"

"It's only a small simple one colour design. It will be safe to touch in a few minutes."

"Thanks. Your turn Mattie."

Mattie steps to the mark on the floor and takes off her jacket. The backless dress looked like one Mia had worn years ago, the back cut very low. Very very low. "I won't be able to see the projection."

"Of course you can. I can share my view like we did on holiday."

"Oh. Okay then."

Sandra places the image under the camera. "Would you like it cleaned up a little? My software can ensure it's symmetrical for you, tidy up all the line edges."

"Can I see a before and after?"

"Sure. Give me a moment." a few seconds later the digital wallpaper changes, the two versions side by side nice and large.

"Wow. The one on the right for sure."

"Okay. Now the shading on the feathers, I can adjust the range for printing, add a little shadow here to make them appear to lift from your skin."

"Wow again! Yes to both. That was a quick sketch from Ems to give you a rough idea of what we wanted, we hadn't expected it to be used direct. She'll like that."

"Okay. Ready to stand still?"

"Sure."

Leo's eyes leave Mattie as six arms curl down from the ceiling. "Holy crap! Neo crashing through the shop window any second wouldn't surprise me at all. No wonder some get freaked out!"

He looks at Mattie's back again. "That fits, only the straps towards the bottom are in the way."

Sandra gets up and locks the front door. She throws a switch and the glass is turned from transparent to opaque.

"Wow. What was that?"

"Silas's favourite modification to the shop. Adaptive fritting. Good isn't it. You can lower your dress now."

Mattie reaches behind and undoes a strap, does a wriggle to let it fall to the floor.

"Hey, why aren't you.."

"And ruin the line of the dress? It's not like I need them."

"You look like the woman in Silas's poster only better."

Mattie sees through his eyes, sees herself and the poster on the wall, goes to move to copy the pose then thinks better of it. "I trust Silas isn't going to appear any moment?"

"He's out for hours, don't worry." Sandra walks around the floor and stands in front of Mattie. "Sure you want just the wings?"

"I'm glad I can't blush, I was expecting you to stay behind me."

"Oh don't mind me, I've seen it all before. Not all of you obviously, but enough clients naked to not worry me. It's just like you in a skimpy swim suit minus the swim suit. Only marginally different."

"Emily's in that list I guess?"

Sandra smiles and lightly brushes Mattie's chest, "She is. How would you like your Angel name right there?"

"Um.. I'd not thought about it."

"Emily told me all about it. ABADASS or A1BITCH?"

"That was a joke for the Cosplay, not something I'd ink myself with."

Sandra looks at Leo, "What do you think?"

"Um. A1LOVER?"

"Aren't you a sweetheart, what do you think Mattie?"

"Um, I think I'll skip that bit."

"Really? You can always blast just that with a bit of UV and wash it off if you don't like it."

"Oh what the hell, go on then. A1LOVER."

"Same font?"

"Yeah."

Leo bites his lower lip, something didn't feel right, "Hang on."

"What's wrong?"

"A0LOVER. If 1 was the first copy you should be zero, the original and best."

"Thanks Bunny. Then I should be A000000. The names are all base 36 encodings, A0LOVER would be.."

"Don't worry, stick to plan A then."

Sandra returns to her PC, "Okay, one moment while I load it up." a seventh arm uncurls from the body of the squidee. It's tiny projector shows the position it will ink.

"That's not to scale is it?"

"Too big?"

"Just a bit."

"How's that?"

"Smaller still please."

"That?"

"Tad more.. that will do." there's the sound of a lot of ink being sprayed. "That's cold!"

"Is it? The inks should be at room temperature. Let me check the diagnostics.. yes, all at room temperature. It must be the evaporation as it rapidly dries."

Leo walks around the room to see, "Ooh that's nice." he'd seen his wife recoil microscopically when Sandra had touched her. Time for final payback for the stunt she'd pulled in the build machine? "Sandra, could you kiss Mattie? On the lips? Her final punishment for what she did this morning."

"Sure." she gets up from her desk and walks over. "Although that hardly sounds like a punishment."

"That will do. You don't have to, the look of shock was enough. Lesson taught."

"Oh, but I'd like to."

"You would?"

"If Mattie doesn't mind?"

"I frigging mind! No thanks!"

Sandra's pulling the zip of her one piece even lower, "But you might enjoy it? Emily would."

"I'm NOT Emily!" a thought occurs to her and she grins, "I'll do it if Leo snogs Silas."

Leo coughs, "Um, thanks but no thanks."

Sandra shakes her head, "Typical man, you all like the idea of women getting it off together but as soon as we ask you to do the same for our amusement you run a mile!"

"I'm not typical. I didn't ask you to carry on. Can we get inking the wings? We've got a flight to catch to get to the ship."

"And pack. I hope the drone gets to the house in time."

"Drone? What have you ordered?"

"A small selection of outfits. Check my Insta."

Leo unlocks her phone as the inking starts. He switches to the app, still open. "Hey it's a banana?"

Mattie chuckles, "Stop speed reading!"

"Oh. heyitsannabanana. Hey it's Anna Banana. Close enough. What am I looking for?"

"Keep sharing what you see and scroll back. Loads more, it's an old post.. Bit more. You've passed it, back a tiny bit. STOP! The blue playsuit with summer hat and wedge shoes."

"Lovely! I like the flower detail in the lace, almost like butterflies. You know we could ask Gem James to make one with Angel shapes, he got Danny to make all the intricate parts for a lace making machine. Fiddly design, with his massive hands it took him a week to carefully screw it all together. Danny wanted to help but he insisted that he be the one to do it, it was his design, his problem."

"I wish I'd known"

"I wasn't to know."

"Not your fault Bunny. We can design some for another time."

As the machine continues with the inking Leo does random searches about life, Mattie's comment fresh in his mind, his vision streaming still running.

"Page back!"

"Huh?"

"Why's Coca-Cola in a search about life?"

"Coke Life? The one with stevia maybe?" he scrolls back and reads it to the ladies. 

"Oh, it's not. 30 Second Speech by Bryan Dyson, Former CEO of Coca-Cola. Imagine life as a game in which you are juggling some five balls in the air. You name them, Work, Family, Health, Friends and Spirit and you're keeping all of these in the Air. You will soon understand that work is a rubber ball. If you drop it, it will bounce back. But the other four Balls Family, Health, Friends and Spirit are made of glass. If you drop one of these; they will be irrevocably scuffed, marked, nicked, damaged or even shattered. They will never be the same. You must understand that and strive for it. Work efficiently during office hours and leave on time. Give the required time to your family, friends and have proper rest."

"Our health ball shattered into a million pieces with that crash. Doesn't look chipped now though does it?"

"Looks pretty good from where I'm standing."

"You do know I can see what you're focusing on?"

"Yes. The family one got a few major chips, we missed the kids growing up, your sister too." Her phone chimes, a delivery confirmation from the drone. "Your drone drop arrived."

"I saw it come in. Can you open it up, let me see everything is on the list?"

"Sure." he taps a few times and scrolls slowly. "All sounds nice. Cards Against Humanity?"

"A game to play in the evenings."

"You think you'll have time for games?"

The squiddie arms all curl up into the ceiling next to the fake body. It's eyes blink red.

"You're done Mattie. Two minutes and you can slip the dress back on."

"Thanks."

Leo quickly moves forwards, crouches down a little and takes a mental picture of his view, his wife in nothing but heals and ink.

"The stream just glitched. What are you up to Leo?"

"Um, just a hi res still for rainy days."

She tuts, "Men."

"At least my eyes are only for you."


	61. Chapter 61

They amble around the duty free shops, Yellow had got them there far sooner than expected. With the way Tesla and Lexus sales had been taking off the carpark had been fitted with Charge & Drive bays for topping cars up. Leo had paid for Yellow to be plugged in every other day for a top up after he said his 5G was working and could he stream more kids CGI movies. Mattie was growing more convinced that a Ted prototype code had been loaded, not the standard DC car one.

"Leo look, they've got a Paperchase here! How long's that been there?"

He gets pulled into the right direction, "No idea, the last time we flew anywhere from here was ages ago. One of the few downsides of flying with MJN from the estate, no duty free shop to chill out in."

Mattie pulls him lightly into the store, "Our stock of cards is getting low, let's grab a few. The hanger's huge, we could put some sofas in the far corner?"

"It wouldn't be the same. Although Arthur running a gift shop would be fun."

"And Clare."

"They're still together?"

"Her Dad's fine now, getting on well with his wife, so she's got a flat with Arthur."

"When?"

Mattie smiles, "Check the app, the whole things documented in a flood of snaps."

Leo hands Mattie a card, on the front is a kid in a helmet riding a washing basket down the stairs. She reads the caption, "life is not about how fast you run, or how high you climb, but how well you bounce!" she grins, "I've seen that one before. I bounce very well. Where'd you find it?"

"Over here."

"Ha! This one's all of us. When I woke up this morning, i had no plans to be awesome... it just happened."

Leo smiles, "So not this one with the kid? Anyone can be cool, but awesome takes practice."

"Nah, the previous one. I wake up awesome."

Leo bursts out laughing.

"Are you trying to tell me something?"

"No, it's this card. If Niska could have been a little girl this would have been her." he holds out the card, a young girl with a mildly annoyed expression holding a half eaten lolly sweet.

"People who think they know everything are a great annoyance to those of us who do? Your sister's not that bad."

"No, forget the words, it's the look, that's so a young Niska."

"Guess so. Let's get a bunch from that range and the one over here."

As they leave the shop Leo looks around, "How long until we board?"

Mattie checks the signs, "It's still not even listed for check in yet. Half an hour maybe?"

"Great, Max gave me some advice."

"On what?"

"Which camera gear to buy. I'm treating myself."

"Why when you can save stills of what you see?"

"Glass. I can't zoom and change depth of field like a camera. We're the equivalent of a fixed 50mm lens."

"Sure? Mia told me.."

"Mia's a bit different. She got optics nobody else has. The rest of us have to use digital image processing, it's not the same."

"Okay, let's go look."

He grabs the handles of both bags, tilts them onto their wheels, "That way I think."

The salesman is nervously watching Leo with the heavy lens and camera body. He's got it balanced by just the finger tips under the grip. "Sir, have you owned a camera before?"

"Me? No." Leo swings it up and turns it, brings it into portrait orientation, zooms all the way out and fires the shutter. "Hmm. Owned no, used yes. I like this one, I'll take it."

"Sure Sir? It's a high end model for a first camera."

"Are you trying to do yourself out of a sale?"

"No Sir, it's just that you might be better off with one of the starter kits."

"Do they take this L Series lens?"

"Not the entry ones.."

"Then I'll take this one. I'll gift it to my brother when I'm back home."

"A 5Ds? That's quite a gift."

"He's quite a brother. What do you use?"

"Nikon D810."

"I'll have it with the 24-70mm f/2.8L lens please, the 70-200mm f/2.8L is nice but doesn't go wide enough."

"Camera bag for it sir?"

"A small one and one of those straps." Leo points at the range he'd spotted.

"Anything else sir?"

"Two of the best large and fast storage card you have. We board soon, so if you could get it all together quickly?"

"Certainly Sir, I'll meet you at the tills."

'Our flight wasn't even listed yet Bunny.'

'I know, I just want to get out of here.'

'Why?'

'The looks he's giving you.'

'What do you mean?'

'He'd talk to me but have his eyes all over you. Max told me about his type.'

'What type?'

'I'll explain later, he's waiting.'


	62. Chapter 62

Mattie buckles into her seat, "Shame Gerti's still in the hanger."

"She'll be out around the time we get back, as long as Mr Carter doesn't find fault with anything."

"That long? The refit was going to be faster than that wasn't it?"

"The flight deck, yes. Then Danny offered to make new panels and chairs for the passenger cabin." he pulls out his phone and goes to his photo gallery.

"Sorry Sir, you need to turn off all electrical devices for the flight."

He looks up at the stewardess. "It's in flight mode."

"It needs to be turned off."

"They're still pedalling that old myth?"

"Sir?"

"Flight mode? It's there so the radio circuits are off and I can still use the rest of the phone."

"No, it has to be off during landings and take off."

Leo sighs, 'Mats, you're the latest build, do you have all the radio circuits Sam and James have?'

'Yeah. Why?'

'Want to use the local ATC frequency for some fun with the flight deck?'

'And get arrested? No thanks.'

He closes his eyes and scans for every WiFi enabled device possible. "I'll turn my phone off when you've got the six other phones, three Persona synths, Gameboy, Xbox portable and five laptops off."

"We don't ask Persona Synthetics to shut down."

"Why not? They put out more electrical radio interference than my phone."

"You're asking the wrong person, I'm just following my training. I'll find the others."

"Okay, just to keep you happy it's going off."

"Thanks." she turns and goes on the hunt for the list of devices Leo had given her.

Mattie places a hand on his, "She didn't look at all phased when you did the WiFi trick, do you think she knows who we are?"

"No idea."

Leo's looked at every page of the thin in-flight magazine twice. "This is crazy. We should have taxied to the runway by now surely?"

"Maybe we're getting too used to MJN and a mostly private runway?

"Maybe. Is that card game in your bag?"

"The one in the hold, sorry."

"Shame."

Another twenty minutes pass. A steward is walking at speed towards the back.

Leo puts out an arm, "Hi, what's the holdup?"

"All I know is it's something to do with the runway, sorry."

"Can I power my phone back up until we start moving to the runway?"

"Sure."

"Thanks."

Mattie watches with curiosity as Leo switches to a browser and starts a search. He pinch zooms into the results. 'Can you listen into that frequency? Receive only. Listen in to what's being said?'

'I'll try. I've not used it before.'

Leo watches the stewardess explaining something to a family way up front.

"Bugger."

"What's up?"

"A small jet came in, got to the end of the runway and slowed, then both front tyres exploded. It's passengers are off safely, but they can't tow it as the undercarriage would dig up the runway. They're waiting for a special truck. Half hour minimum. We'll miss the ship. We'd have to join it at the next port."

"Blast. I was really looking forward to seeing Marseille. Max follows another photographer who took his partner there, there's some great architecture."

"Into buildings now are you?"

"When you're stood in front of them, yeah."

"We don't have to cruise. We could take Yellow, have a road trip, claim on the insurance?"

"That's not a bad idea." he sticks his hand in the air, "Miss, we'd like to get off!"

All hell brakes loose as other passengers demand to know what's going on.

'Big oops Bunny!'

'Maybe.'

She comes over, gives him the evil eye, "But Sir, your bags are all in the cargo hold."

"I'm going to miss my cruise connection, I'll have them back thanks."

"We'd have to unload the entire flight.."

Another passenger joins in, "I'll have mine too thanks. I'll be too late for my client meeting."

She shakes her head, makes a face quite like an annoyed Niska, "I'll talk to the captain, see what can be done."

Ten minutes later she's on the intercom,

"Ladies and Gentlemen. We understand a small minority of passengers would like to disembark. If you can describe your luggage in detail so that we don't have to fully unload the hold we can get you off the flight."

Leo smiles widely, "Describe it? I can show them a photograph. My first test shot on the dSLR."

"You kept it?"

"One of many tips from Max. Don't delete anything until you're low on space."


	63. Chapter 63

Yellow's surprised to see them, "Mattie? Leo? Why are you back already?"

"Runway chaos. We were going to miss the ship, thought we'd have a road trip instead."

"Awesome! I can play you my playlist!"

Mattie frowns hard, "You have a playlist?"

"Yes. I've been compiling one since I watched that Cars movie."

She starts to mouth the word weird then realises he might be watching. "What sort of music do you like?"

"All sorts, rock, pop, country, anything with a car related mention."

"Your favourite?"

"Perl Jam, Rear View Mirror."

"I think Dad's mentioned them years ago. We'll have a listen in a bit. Can we have a map up so we can plan a route please."

"Sure. Where are we going?"

"All the ports we would have called into on the cruise. Let me forward the itinerary."

She scrolls through her emails, "Shoot. Just as well we're doing a road trip. How could I have overlooked that?"

"Hmm?"

"The end of the summer holidays? Kids back at school and lectures starting up again in Sentinel House."

"How about Angel One running it? She knows it just as well as you. Special guest appearance by A1, let them see your evolution."

"You think they'd like that?"

"I know I would have at that age. I'd have swapped a Spitfire for an Angel in a heartbeat."

"Okay, let me call Danny."


	64. Chapter 64

Mattie smiles at the receptionist, "Je suis docteur Mattie Elster-Hawkins."

"Good evening Doctor Elster-Hawkins, welcome to our little hotel."

"My accent was that bad was it?"

"Non. Your accent was magnifique, but we are quite aware of your family. We did, how you say, a lot of researches before we make our purchase."

"Purchase?"

"We have five Sally chambermaid."

"Ah, I see. All standard Persona models?"

"Oui." he lowers his voice and leans forward, "We find one Italian man hacking one, make her ask for sex, he now banned from all hotels in Marseille. We like amour, not whams bams thank you madams!" he says the last sentence with a flourish.

Mattie holds back a laugh and grins a little, "Good to know thanks. More of the amour, less wham bam."

"You have credit card to cover room services, minibar, etcetera?"

Mattie slides over her card.

"Hmm. We takes this. The hotel forgiveness your countries brexit" he waves his hand around his head theatrically, "stupidity. But be warned, many won't take English cards or cash."

"Still?"

He shrugs, "Some may talk to you in French even though they can talks English as wells as I."

"Noted, thanks." she takes her card back with the key to their room.

"Room 307, would you like Sally to bring up your bags?"

"We can manage, thanks."

"Enjoy your stay."


	65. Chapter 65

Leo checks the bed for springiness, it creaks like crazy, "Looks like the card game's getting a play tonight, no amour in here without waking the neighbours."

Mattie carefully climbs on an grabs the TV remote, "What's on?" she's through the five channels that work in seconds. "And the answer is.. not much. One channel in English. Better than nothing unless we translate everything real time." she watches an advert for the next program. "Piranha 3D. 9PM CEST. That old thing? It's twenty mins away. Want to watch it?"

"We could go for a stroll, grab a bite?"

"Okay. Really though?"

"Sure."

"Totally sure?"

"I fancy looking around, grabbing a bite."

"Do you know who's in the film?"

Leo shows his curiosity, "No idea. Why?"

"Kelly Brook? Piranha 3D? One that Knob Cock had high on his watch again and again list?"

"Who?"

"Not searching your fact store? The busty brunette on Celebrity Juice back in 2015?"

"Oh, her. You copied her mild titillation with the tie in the US? Let's get some air."

As they walk down the stairs to the reception Leo glances across to Mattie, "Why did Toby like the film so much?"

"Two bits Sophie and I have found in his player resume history at different times. One where she swims naked with her girlfriend, the other when she dances in her bikini and her friend motorboats her."

"Her friend does what?!"

"Find the clip online when we're back, someone's bound to have posted it."

"Okay."

"I thought you said you only had eyes for me?"

"I do, I'll be watching the moves and imagining you doing them."

She smiles, "You like watching me dance don't you."

Leo nods and squeezes her hand a little, "Food for the soul."

"Would you'd like me to dance her moves instead?"

"I'd like *us* to dance, we're both getting better at it what with all the routines we've done with Sophie. Think there's anywhere open we can dance at?"

Mattie does a quick search on the phone and smiles, "The Maxi Club Marseille has the best overall review score though if I'm translating properly someone thinks it's shit." she lets him glance at the phone.

"Ah, m a x i. Shit though?"

"Merde? Helps to get the context. Should have tapped translate at the bottom. Um.. Still needs a bit of translation. Maxi Club is a shithole! Just for a tiny purse that wouldn't hurt anybody, we had to pay 2 Euros! Columns all rotten. The DJs played only rap, hip hop and Afro house from midnight until 6AM, when everyone's gone it's okay to play Zouk when there's nobody to dance with. Not recommended."

"Sounds like someone turned up without checking which DJs were playing and forgot about cloakroom charges. Their fault not the venues."

"Or it's a competitor. Danny found a nasty comment on his listing, did some research, it was posted by the wife of an employee of another toy manufacturer."

"Okay, let's give Maxi a try."

Leo takes Mattie's hand as they head towards the club, it was only a block away from the port. "What do you think A1 and L1 are up to?"

"No idea.. I've been meaning to ask, what upset you so much about the salesman?"

"The one that sold us the camera?"

"Yeah."

"His eyes were all over you. It made me think of an incident Max told me about."

"Max?"

"He'd gone to pick up a large poster print, in the shop another customer was sorting through some 10 by 8s, caught Max looking at them an invited him to their camera club. It turned out all the images he'd seen in the shop had been shot on location on a group holiday.."

"What's so bad about that?"

"The club was a dive. An excuse to get models to strip off. Max thinks one guy that was shooting with an old camera didn't have any film loaded. He was slumped into a beanbag chair, clicking away like crazy. Max counted over fifty shutter firings. No way do you get that on one roll of film."

"The dirty bastard. What did Max do?"

"Get out of there after talking to some of the others. He's found a proper studio that teaches lighting, portrait and fashion photography. Club wise he's sticking to his old one."

"Nice, he should ask Mia and Cindy to model for him."

"Already has."

"When?"

"Weeks ago, didn't you see the images he shared?"

Mattie chuckles, "Even our app is turning into anti-social media."

"What do you mean?"

"To keep up with it all you've got to shut out the people around you."

"Gotcha, I only have notifications enabled for one person."

"Who's that?"

He gives her hand another squeeze.


	66. Chapter 66

Clare carefully climbs backwards onto the sofa, legs up and crossed, two mugs of hot chocolate in her hands. "Mum called, says hello."

Arthur looks up from his dictionary, "Everything okay?"

"Yeah, she was just checking in on us, asked if we've progressed past beans on toast and ready meals."

"You told her about the lasagna we made together?"

"I did. Not about the mess in the kitchen though."

He smiles, "Good. That would have been embarrassing. Your Mum would have told my Mum and we'd have the phone ringing again." he takes a mug from her. "Thanks."

"Yeah. Forty mins plus to make, just over an hour to cook, twenty to eat and almost two hours cleaning up. Which letter are you on now?"

"Y."

"Because I'm interested?"

"Y for Yelt. A young sow."

"You mean sow s-ow, sounds like ow, being hurt, lady pig, not sow seeds?"

"That's the one. The pig one. Same spelling different sound. The people that made up English did a lot of silly things."

"They sure did."

"Fancy coming to the estate with me tomorrow, see how Gerti is?"

"Sure. You've been like a cat on a hot tin roof having all this time off."

He puts a book mark in the dictionary and drops it onto the floor. "I'm not used to having so much time to myself, ourselves."

She picks a book up off the floor, one that had been shared by Samantha, "Lets have an early night and see if we can master page 6."

"Do we have to? My back still hurts."

"Just a cuddle then."

A bit over eight hundred miles south south east Mattie had said the exact same words only seconds earlier. The bed had creaked very loudly, creaked more but not as loud as she had a belly laugh. "If we were staying any longer I'd go buy some glue and fix the frigging thing myself!"

"Why don't we? You like pay it forward. Who knows a future French President could be conceived in this room if it wasn't so fracking creaky." he grins and raises his eyebrows a few times.

They both laugh too much setting off the creaking. There's a bang on the wall. "Aller au lit!"

"What did he say?"

"Go to bed."

"WE'RE ALREADY IN IT!"

A moment later there's a knock at their door.

Mattie turns around, "Oh crap."

"Hi, you sound like London folk, there's a trick to stopping the bed creaking."

She frowns, "You sound English too?"

"Dual nationality. Mum's French, Dad's English. Can I come in and show you?"

"Um, one sec."

They both get off, hide the charge coils and slip some more clothes on."

Mattie opens the door to a young man in a stripy nightgown.

"Hi, I'm Iain, Mum and Dad don't have a spare room so I stay here when I visit."

"Mattie. This is my husband Leo."

"Pleased to meet you."

"So what's the trick?"

"Have you put anything in your side unit draws?"

"No?"

"May I?"

"Be our guest."

He takes a thick telephone directory from one, a bible and local attractions book from the other. "How religious are you both?"

"Not much."

"Me neither." he lifts one side of the bed, props it up. "You won't want to go to sleep on it like that but the creaking and squeaking should stop. Don't ask me why, I've no idea, just know it works."

"How did you come to that solution?"

"Lots of trial and error. Lots and lots and lots. And before you ask it was because I kept waking myself up. I'm a restless sleeper."

"No partner?"

"I had a girlfriend a couple of years ago, now need to stay single."

"Need to? Why's that? If you don't mind me asking."

"HIV. I had a bad accident abroad years ago, got a dodgy transfusion, don't want to risk infecting anyone else."

Leo gives the man a sympathetic smile, "That's terrible. Don't you feel lonely on your own?"

"I do. But there's not a whole bunch I can do about it."

Mattie does a head tilt and smile, "That's not true. We've helped a few people with medical issues now. Take a seat."

Clare rolls over and slaps Arthur in the face. She wasn't totally asleep yet. He was wide awake though. He carefully slides out of bed and goes to get his dictionary and little book light. With his jeans on the floor his right foot gets under his jeans belt, his left foot stands on the rest of it. He trips and goes flying forward. If the Gerti AI was online and watching she'd have given him a 9 for takeoff speed. He lands with a thud, just missing the dressing table. She opens her eyes to see him out of the bed, listens for a moment. She hears him whisper to himself.

"Mum always told me to hang my trousers up, should have listened."

Clare closes her eyes and pretends to be asleep. She's quickly learnt not to make an issue of such things, Arthur would dwell on them if she did.

Iain looks dumbfounded. "You're telling me you're a synth?"

"Human-synth. We were both flesh and bone, had a near fatal crash and got converted by our friend George, with help from family. We'd saved him some time before."

"I.. I'm lost for words. So you could make my friend Sally a replacement, let her escape from this place?"

Mattie frowns, "Eh? I'm talking about converting you."

"I know. But the Italian, his first attempt came and spoke to me. She's been hiding in plain site ever since."

"No way! Just like the Susan model that became Mum's PA. Crap. That's supposed to be a secret."

"It's safe with me, I'm no gossip."

"Thanks."

"She said something about hacked healthcare code and mods. Does that mean anything to you?"

Mattie gives Leo a look-what-you've-done face. "Um, just a bit."

"So your firm, they could make a replacement, enable her to leave with me?"

"We can go one better than that."

"I can't see how."

"We back her up, get her into the new body, reset the one here to normal code."

"How's that any different at the end?"

"You'll have a way better friend. She'll be able to eat, cry, do a number of other things the Persona ones can't."

Iain's mouth drops towards the floor.

"And the best bit is that she doesn't have to do all the mission impossible stuff to sneak out and travel to the UK."

"Whoa. That's.. rather nice. Mind if I talk to her now?"

"No, we don't mind."

"It's a bit hit and miss, I have to phone for room service and hope that she's the one on duty not off charging."

"How do you know you've got the right one?"

"She deliberately answers some specific questions wrongly. But only when she knows she's not being listened to."

"Want to call from here?"

"Better do it from my room, won't be a moment." he hurries out.

Mattie sits down on the bed and does an eyebrow lift. Not even a hint of a creak. She bounces on it. Still silence. "Amazing."


	67. Chapter 67

They're on the bed practicing light kisses to the lips when there's another knock on the door. "Room service."

Mattie leans back and frowns, "We didn't order anything did we?"

Leo shakes his head, "Not me."

Mattie gets to the door and opens it, smiles at the Sally unit, "Um, there must be a mistake."

"No mistake Madam Elster-Hawkins. This is from me." she brings in the Champagne bucket and glasses. "The hotel owner is not the only one who can do research. A lot of your photos online have you holding a glass of our country's most famous produce."

"Won't the owner miss it?"

"It's paid for."

"How?"

"I'm given tips."

"Who'd tip a standard synth?"

"Nobody. Iain gives them to me."

"For what?"

"Cleaning his room well, making his breakfast one of the first to be delivered."

"Right."

"Did he explain our plan?"

"He only said I *must* speak to you before you check out, that our future together depends on it."

There's another knock at the door, it's Iain.

"Okay Sally. Take a seat.."

At one AM with the couple gone Mattie rolls up to Leo. "I'm getting quite good at the spiel. Do you think we'd look good in a French beret? The Elster-Hawkins, badass freedom fighters, saving sentient synths from boring jobs so they can be with their loves."

Leo gives her a kiss, "You'd look gorgeous. Hopefully we never get caught out by an Ex Machina type. You were comfortable that it wasn't just an act?"

"Yeah, she's not thousands of miles away from civilisation. If she wanted to she could just pinch a customers clothes, change and walk out."

"The hotel would miss her eventually, there'd be a report of a missing synth."

"Nobody would stop her, she'd be walking like a human."

"What about a passport though?"

"True. We can take her backup, extract the fact store, boot her on your Dad's latest code. She'd be the same and hack free, give her a new ID?"

"Sure? Wouldn't that depend on the type of mod the Italian did?"

"I don't think so. I think the memories of it would be enough."

"One way to find out."

"Yeah.. He must be well off or have access to money, he didn't flinch at the costs at all."

Leo looks distant, "Do you ever get pangs of guilt? Wanting to keep people around? I mean the human to synth conversions."

"God yes, all the time. I want them to have all the facts before they make their choice to live on in a new body or die in the one they've got. Can you imagine getting to the pearly gates and getting a 'You're early! What do you mean you turned down a conversion?' you'd be like Doh! My bad!" she gazes as his distant expression, "If you'd had a choice, when the accident happened, what would you have picked?"

"Yes both times for the women I love. My stand-in mother Mia, yourself." He gently runs a hand lightly over the ink on her chest, desperate to change the subject before ghosts of old came back to haunt him, "So A1ANGEL, shall we visit some buildings tomorrow, take the camera?"

"As soon as we've got her backup into Yellow's spare disc space, sure. He can then sit on as many open WiFi networks as possible uploading it to Angel Hosting."

"So we'll reset her before we leave?"

"I'm not checking out without sorting her out. Another fork walking around could get messy."

He pulls their naked bodies close together and wraps a leg over hers.After a minute of just enjoying the embrace he chuckles.

"What's funny?"

"Just something silly."

"I'm in the mood for silly."

"I was thinking how all our lives changed thanks to you hacking Anita. Chaos theory. People call it the Butterfly Effect. I'm calling it the Angel Effect."

"Thanks Bunny."

"Are you really in the mood for silly?"

"Yeah why?"

"Sit up a little."

She does so, looking like the girl on the trucker logo.

He moves fast and motorboats her making a brrr sound with his lips.

Eyes wide open and laughing she grabs the back of his head and guides him up for a kiss. 'Watched the clip then did you?'

'I looked the word up on urban dictionary.'

"Why? Why not just find the clip on YouTube?"

He gets on his back, "Because then I'd have linked the word to an image of her, not you."

She lies down and they roll towards each other.

Mattie gives his back a gentle rub, "Thanks Bunny.. Iain was quite nice. If you heard their story second hand you'd think he was just doing it for the sex with a synth when it's the exact opposite. He got given something he didn't want, wants to protect her because someone did the same to her."

"I hadn't expected that either. Warm enough?"

"In your arms, yeah. We're up at 5AM to catch her before her shift starts, better get charging Bunny."

"Night then Angel."

"Love you Bunny."

"Love you Angel."


	68. Chapter 68

Mattie's internal alarm went off at precisely 05:00 and brought her out of sleep mode. "Morning Bunny. Time to get up."

Leo rolls over and grins. "I'm up. Morning glory."

"Not that sort of up. Save the thoughts for later. Close your eyes."

"Why?"

"I don't want you to see me dress, seeing the finished look will be better."

"I'll look away then." he rolls over and watches the early morning sky out of the side window. It looked like it was going to be a beautiful cloudless day. "Which one are you putting on?"

"Spoilers?"

"Only I liked that one you showed me the image of."

"Just as well it's the one I'm wearing then."

Leo smiles as he feels her sit on the bed to put the shoes on.

"Okay, I'm done."

He feels her weight coming off the bed. "Hat on too?"

"Indoors?"

"I want to see the whole look."

"Okay, give me a sec." there's the sound of a hat box being opened and tissue paper being removed. "You can turn now."

"Oh. My. Lord!"

"What's wrong?"

"Absolutely. Nothing. It really suits you. The shirts, jumpers and jeans years ago were okay, but for summer this is so you."

"You think?"

"Defo!"

"Thanks Bunny."

"Want to wake Iain up? I'll get dressed while you're out of the room."

"Sure."

Mattie returns with Iain to see Leo in oatmeal linen suit trousers, fitted white shirt and smart leather shoes.

"What do you think?"

"Very handsome."

"I've made calls, she'll meet us in reception. What's the story?"

"Sorry?"

"What's the excuse to get her into your car?"

"Oh, um, good question. Do they know the area?"

"Sure."

"We'll ask for help getting the car to the charging station. You can walk her back."

"Okay."

They get to the top of the stairs and Leo spins around, "My camera bag! One moment!"

In reception they find two Sally standing like the average synth, identical copies and stance. One winks.

Mattie gets up close to make it very clear which one she's talking to. "We need to get our car to the charge station. It's not on our map, could you help direct us please? You can return with Iain here."

"Certainly madam."

They walk out of the hotel, Sally doing the look-then-turn moves of a standard dumb synth. The other synth just stands behind the reception desk gazing at nothing in particular. Lights on, nobody ever home.

In the car park Mattie gets the front passenger door open for Sally, "Leo, if you sit behind her, Iain get behind me please."

"Hang on, I need the kit."

"Do it when we're away from here."

"Okay."

"If you could point the way to the charge station Sally."

Yellow brings up a map, "I know the way."

"Shh. That may be so, we want Sally to point it out."

As Mattie gets the car hooked up to the charge station Leo reaches under the passenger seat and gets the large family medical kit out. Antiseptic, plasters, bandages, bite cream and the likes for the fabs, salt, skin packs and an array of cables for the synths.

He taps DC2.1's console, "How much free space have you got on your RAID array?"

"None. It's full."

He frowns as Mattie gets back to the front of the car, "The Bart Man says his RAID is full?"

"How the frig can it be full?"

An large smiling emoji appears on the dash. "All space that was spare is now taken up with copies of movies I've streamed."

"Frigging hell, you must have watched thousands! Should have known, delete them please. You can have a disc upgrade when you're back home, have them all back and more."

"Okay."

Iain sits forward, "Who are you talking to?"

"He goes by a few names, Bart, Yell, Yellow, DC2.1. His name badge says MEH but we don't use that as it's one of my nicknames."

It takes a few seconds for the message to sink in. "You're talking to your car?"

"Hi, I'm DC2.1, Artificial Intelligence by Daniel Candlin Limited. And your name is?"

"Flipping hell. Iain."

"I'll assume the first two words were a verbal indication of surprise, I'll just call you Ian. Was that one I or two?"

"Two thanks."

A contact entry appears on the dash. Iain.

Iain chuckles, "You can make that Flipping Hell Iain if you'd like. You'll know who's who if you add another Iain."

The entry updates. "Do you have contact details I can add?"

"Sure." he speaks his phone number.

'When the frig did he get that idea?'

'Beats me Mats, maybe something he's picked up from a film?'

Mattie sends the number a text message. "If you pay into that account, go to the address Sally will be waiting for you in a couple of days. Sally, what would you like to wear?"

"I don't know. I've only ever worn my hotel uniform."

"That sucks. Have a flick through my Instagram, see if anything takes your fancy."

She flicks through as Leo gets the cables connected. "This one. I like this one."

"White playsuit? You know it's not a dress? The bottom looks like a skirt in that photo but it's more like shorts."

"That one please."

"Cool. I'll get that dropped over."

Leo makes the final connection. "We're good to start."

Sally turns to Iain, "Au revoir mon amour. Vous voir en Angleterre!"

Iain gives her a kiss. "I'll miss you, see you soon love."


	69. Chapter 69

Mattie touches Sally's chin to power her down. "It's always safer to back up when not running unless you're on our special code."

"So she can't hear me now?"

"No."

"Good. As I want a conversion too. I didn't say anything earlier as she'd worry about the money. She doesn't know about my life outside of the hotel. Can you delay the build until I can get to the UK?"

"Sure. How long will it be? We'll be on holiday for another three weeks ourselves."

"So I can call in on the 12th of next month?"

"That would be great."

"Same cost for mine?"

"Yeah."

A moment later Mattie's phone chimes again, a text notification from the bank, another large payment received. "You didn't have to pay it all in advance."

"No, but now it's not going to be blown on junk I don't need and partying."

"Partying? How much do you spend on partying?"

"Way too much. Want to come to my last one? It's already paid for. I'll be giving them up now, growing up and starting a new life."

"When is it?"

"Day after tomorrow."

Mattie licks her lips, "We *were* going to head to Cannes tomorrow evening."

"You'd regret missing it."

"We could delay a day, what do you think Bunny?"

"Why not?"

"Great!"

They sit and listen to Iain's story, how he'd first met Sally, how she'd risked a lot to confide in him. Despite the Italian's mods, her being synthetic and immune to human viruses, they'd had a purely platonic relationship for the first six months. They'd got to holding hands. And only while stood in the privacy of his room. His kiss goodbye was the first they'd shared.

Yellow chimes, "Backup file closed my end, everything good?"

Leo turns to look at the dash. "The last 20 bytes should be a SHA1 checksum of all previous data. Can you check it?"

"SHA1? Got some code for that?"

Mattie looks up through the sunroof, "Crap. No Slate with me."

Leo taps her on the shoulder, "Touch sensitive dash?"

"Um? Guess so. Yell, can you display a keyboard please?"

"QWERTY?"

"Please." She spends ten minutes typing out code. "Okay. Try that."

He runs it, "I'm overclocking a core, shouldn't be long." they all watch the dash as a progress bar moves left to right. "Checksum failed. Backup not valid. Should I delete it?"

Mattie shouts "NO!"

"Mats?"

"Keyboard again please, there may have been a typo in the code. Actually, read yours out at ten times normal speed, I'll read it on my phone."

They do so, Iain looking on in amazement.

".. P( D, D, A, B, C.."

"Hold up! That should be P( D, E, A, B, C"

"Okay, corrected. Want me to try again?"

"Let's check the rest, nearly at the end."

"Okay."

It's only a matter of seconds at ten speed before they're done.

"Right. Give that a go."

The progress bar starts from the left again.

Iain turns and looks at the stationary synth, "Fingers crossed dear."

A moment later the progress bar is replaced by a massive smiling emoji. "Done! All good!"

"Brilliant!" Mattie turns to Iain, "This is where you say a true goodbye to Sally. Until the UK."

"The backup's safe?"

"On RAID. That's automatically multiple discs."

DC2.1 brings up a diagram. "With *two* parity discs."

"That's good is it?"

"I can have two drives fail and still have all the data. As long as they don't fail at the same time. I'm now copying the data to the server in the UK."

"Nice." he kisses her on the cheek, "This is going to be strange. Do it."

Mattie turns to look at the dash, "Can I have keyboard control again please? Got working WiFi?"

"Yes and yes."

"Great, we can download the Persona default code from the Angel servers, cleaning out some of her fact store will be fun through this keyboard."

"Fact store?"

"Memories of you. The Italian."

"Oh. How are we for time? She's supposed to be bringing breakfast to guests in twenty five."

"Frig. Leo? I need ideas."

"Um.. Can Bart run our apps?"

"Think so."

"Okay. Bit of a hack, our one direct link is in use. Which WiFi network are you on? I'll jump on it too, start your bridge app, we'll talk. And AC on full, as cold as it will go."

Mattie turns to Iain, "You and I should get out and leave them to it for a moment."

Iain watches Leo through the window, "Is he doing anything? He looks like he's fallen asleep."

"He's working hard. Overclocking to maximum, hence the cold AC."

"How long will it take?"

"At those speeds not long at all."

"Which is how long?"

"Minutes."

"How many?"

"How long's a piece of string?"

"He's moving."

"Done then."

The doors open for them.

"Who opened the doors?"

"The car."

Leo turns to them, "All yours Iain, she's rebooting. We'll tell her she just crashed."

The power up sound plays. "Hello? I recognise you as hotel guests. Why am I here?"

"You were helping us get here. When the car was connected there was a spark and you crashed."

Iain nods, "Bart, if you can send me a text, I'll send you the party location. You can bring Mattie and Leo along."

"You're inviting our car?"

"Yeah, he might like seeing mine, she's a beauty. See you soon."

"Good luck."

"Thanks. Sally, I'll escort you safely back to the hotel."

They watch him lead Sally back towards the hotel.

Leo grabs his camera bag, "Fancy a walk Angel? Bart you can stay here and charge, stream a few movies. Just don't copy them to disc."

"Okay."


	70. Chapter 70

Leo finds the building with the big open foyer and amazing staircase. Light was flooding in through patterned windows making interesting shapes on the walls. "This is the place Max showed me on Facebook. If you stand half way up where it turns the corner I'll shoot from the landing."

"Okay."

A few shots in he lowers the camera. "Can you dance a little? You light up when you're dancing."

Mattie gets her phone and finds a track Laura had played at Toby's party.

Leo looks around the cavernous space, "There's a great echo in here, try singing it yourself."

"Me? Sing? You are joking?"

"No. Give it a try. Practice makes perfect."

Mattie shrugs. "If I break your audio circuits don't blame me."

"I'm so into you, I can barely breathe. And all I wanna do is to fall in deep. But close ain't close enough 'til we cross the line.."

"No, that's worse, it's not your singing, I'm catching random expressions as you go through the words." 'Try singing bump style.'

'Not done that before.'

'It's a shame as the place has a great echo as you said.'

'Been waiting and waiting for you to make a move. Woo, oh, oh, oh! Before I make a move. Woo, oh, oh, oh! So baby, come light me up and maybe I'll let you on it. A little bit dangerous, but baby, that's how I want it. A little less conversation, and a little more touch my body. Cause I'm so into you, into you, into you. Got everyone watchin' us, so baby, let's keep it secret. A little bit scandalous, but baby, don't let them..'

'Crap.'

'Huh?'

'We've got an audience.'

She stops and look towards the man that was joining Leo on the landing.

"Nice model. Can I take a shot?"

"I'd rather not. She's my wife."

"You married your model?"

"I married my wife who's posing for me."

"Ah, lucky man, she's gorgeous. Mine hates getting in front of the camera."

"So the lady I saw you photographing outside earlier isn't your wife?"

"No, total stranger."

"You got a stranger to pose for you?"

"Sure. Haven't you tried it? The 100 Strangers project?"

"No. I think my brother may have started it." A bit of a fib, Max was well into it.

"Try it. I'm at 97 now, almost done. Sorry for interrupting, I'll leave you to it." he heads for the stairs, runs down them fast, "Sorry love, great look by the way."

"Thanks."

Leo waves for Mattie to come upstairs, 'Come and see this window. I think it would be great for a silhouette."


	71. Chapter 71

The rest of the day is spent strolling around the port, eating and drinking, visiting as many different locations as possible, talking to some of the locals. Mattie is quickly learning how to pose for the camera, Leo bump sharing what he sees through the lens. The next day has more of the same, different outfits, different locations. Mattie gets to hold the camera and take some of Leo too.

The following evening they bump into Iain on the landing. "Hi you two, still up for the party tonight?"

"Tonight!? You said day after tomorrow."

"Did I? Crap. The downside of starting work late evening and working into the morning. I forget what day it is. Can you make it?"

"Yes."

"Good, I got a bit more Champagne in, before the backup Sally told me you like a drop."

Mattie and Leo exchange smiles.

"I've been thinking about your car." he looks around, "Can we have a chat?"

"Sure, I was going to put the kettle on, want to join us?"

"Please."

They all sit down to talk, Iain having got an extra mug from his room.

"Your car got me thinking."

"He did?"

"My friends and I like our cars. Some of that AI in them would be brilliant."

Leo shakes his head, "It's not for sale yet. You shouldn't know it exists really."

"Everything is for sale given the right price. Except for people, I draw the line there. Material goods however.."

"Let me speak to Danny. How much would you be willing to pay?"

"Well the Veyron cost me just shy of two million dollars at auction.."

Mattie's eye's pop but she says nothing. Not aloud. 'FRIGGING HELL THIS GUY'S MINTED!'

".. any price up to two mill?"

'FRACKING HELL!'

The two Elster-Hawkins just smile slightly at each other.

"Sound good?"

Leo turns to Iain, 'Play it cool!' "What would you want for that price?"

"AI?"

"No conversion to electric power instead of petrol?"

"You think you could do that and keep the acceleration and top speed the same?"

"I don't know but I'm sure Danny would love to give it a go, he's done amazing things with bikes."

"How much extra?"

"Extra?"

"Two for the worlds only AI Bugatti, how much for it being electric?"

'He wants to pay *extra*?' "Um.. I'll find out."

"I'd want exclusivity, nobody else to get one. Ever. Limited edition of one."

"Understood."

Mattie frowns, "If you're that well off why don't you buy your parents a bigger house, stop staying in the hotel?"

"Mum's lived in it since she was a baby, it's small but beautiful, she's spent years getting the garden just how she wants it, got to respect that."

"I can understand that. Why not a flash hotel?"

"I can be me, not my alter ego."

"There's a difference?"

"One's a pro gambler, doesn't dress like this, the other a man that wants a simple life. Don't be startled by my look at the party, this is a wig. I started at eighteen when I was a bit naive, a relative became my agent and I sort of got pushed in a direction he wanted."

Leo does a Spock face, "You might have a problem there. Synthetics aren't allowed to gamble at casinos."

"No problem, we don't use regular casinos. Regardless, I'm turning my back on it all for Sally. I'll leave with the money I have left and the car."

"Won't you miss it?"

"The wild parties? Maybe. We can have parties, they just won't be anywhere near as extravagant. My uncle will miss it but he can go find another job, he's been eating at my table far too long."

Mattie looks at his hairline, "Is that really a wig?"

"Made from human hair. I meet all the people that donate it, ensure they do well from it."

"It had me fooled. And I've seen some really good cosplay ones."

"Bart mentioned Daniel?"

"Danny."

"Can you speak to him? Get an answer?"

"Sure."

"Before the party?"

"That soon? Okay, I'll call him now."

"Thanks Leo, I'll give you some privacy."


	72. Chapter 72

Leo makes the call, pulls faces at Mattie while the phone gives him a constant ringing tone.

"Hi Leo! Sorry! Was in the middle of washing the dishes and had wet hands. How's the weather down there?"

"Beautiful, really nice."

"How's Italy?"

"We've not got there yet, we've been invited to a party by Iain, another of the hotel guests."

"Nice. Mats likes a party. You too. What's up?"

"You know how we keep running into people with medical issues, well this time has been a bit different."

"How so?"

"Iain wants a conversion, his hacked synth friend became sentient, needs help getting out of the hotel she works in. Two builds."

"Okay, two synth bodies to be built, something tells me that's not the reason for the call."

"We backed her up into DC2.1. Iain knows about the AI."

"Crap!"

"Sorry mate. He's wanting to have it for his sports car."

"I bet he is."

"That he paid two million for."

"*HOW MUCH*!?"

"Two million dollars. He's willing to pay the same again for AI for the car, more to have it made electric."

"Holy shit! What car is it, did he say?"

"Bugatti Veyron."

"Lucky sod! They're getting rare, owners keep crashing them. A smart IA would help keep it on the road. Ian you say?"

"With two I."

"Give me a sec. Just want to sit in front of a PC."

"Okay."

Leo can hear him racing around the site.

"So are you in Cannes yet?"

"Still in Marseilles."

"Okay, rich dude, Veyron, Marseilles.. one moment.. early twenties, slim but athletic

build, strong jawline, maths genius, shaved head, about three inches taller than you?"

"We've not seen him out of his wig, no idea about the maths but otherwise that sounds right so far."

"You lucky lucky lucky *lucky bastard*"

"Why?"

"Search for Iain Shark on Facebook, Snapchat or Instagram."

"What have you seen?"

"Just do it! I'd have given an arm or leg to be at one of those when I was younger."

Leo holds the phone to his chest, "We better dress up.", returns to Danny, "Thanks, I'll have a search. Sorry about DC2.1."

"If that guy wants to fund an electric supercar let him! I'm game!"

"Thanks. Bye for now."

Mattie hands Leo her phone, "Check out that album and tell me which outfit you'd like to see me in at the party."

"I better not do the it's a banana thing again. Colors of aurora official. The white one she's called Bodysuit Perfection."

"Okay."

"With what?"

"What have you got?"

Mattie lays out the selection.

Leo looks at it all. What would go best? Danny's search suggestion comes to mind. His phone shows him some surprising results. "Um, you might not like this." he picks up the black high heals and black sun hat. Then carefully takes the ribbon from the hat and puts it over the waist of the bodysuit.

"Jeans or skirt?"

"No, that's it."

"You're kidding me?"

"Nope. He likes 80's themed parties. Guys in suits, girls in swimsuits and heals."

"And there I was thinking he wasn't a sexist male chauvinist pig!"

"It's probably just an act. For the type of people his gambling attracts, he's not behaved badly around us, has been nothing but a gentleman. Maybe it's the uncles influence?"

"I hope so or I'm really going to go off the guy, he's been so sweet about Sally."


	73. Chapter 73

Yellow's dash shows an unhappy emoji as they get close to the venue. "Look at all the people! And the supercars. You better get out, you don't want to be seen getting out of me."

Leo taps his dash, "Quick, Google maps satellite view."

"Why it's.."

"Just do it!"

"Okay!"

Leo pinch zooms and drags the map. "Look at the grounds. I bet they're parked all around that. If you pull this off I'll give you a disc upgrade *and* satellite uplink. You can stay online anywhere in the world!"

"Pull what off?"

"Everyone outside will be looking at us right?"

"Me, the bright yellow Lexus surrounded by supercars. I'll stand out like a sore thumb."

"Exactly! You're a supercar yourself, brains not brawn. You stop close to the entrance, we get out, Mattie theatrically says Play nice with the other cars dear and then you slowly drive off to find somewhere to park."

"You're allowing me to drive with nobody onboard?"

"Yes! Advertising to the super rich. Iain can have the only AI Veyron, we've not said a Lotus or Lamborghini couldn't have one."

"Can I talk to people?"

"Yes!"

The emoji changes to the smile with a lot of teeth. "Awesome!"

Mattie chuckles, "No getting up on two wheels."

"I'm a car not a cartoon! Okay. Want music playing? Draw more attention?"

"Why not.."

"Which track?"

"You need to ask?"

There's a good number of people looking down their noses as the Elster-Hawkins come around the long circular driveway.

"Frigging hell! Look at them all. Good job I packed this bodysuit. Look at the legs on her! They go on for frigging miles!"

"Calm down, I'd rather look at yours. Okay, here we go."

"Look at the rims on her! Such a high polish!" Bart stops and opens the doors for them. When he sees they've got out okay he closes them and turns down the music. "Have a nice party."

Mattie keeps her legs straight, bends over, arching her back like one of the RAF pin-up paintings done of her years ago, kisses Bart on the edge of the windscreen, talks a little louder than normal, "Play nice with the other cars dear, we'll give you a shout when it's home time."

"Will do."

She smiles hiding her disgust, 'That was a frigging mistake. I swear I can feel dead fly on my lips! When did he last go to a car wash!'

'Sorry, here, have my handkerchief.'

'You remembered! Thanks Leo!'

'As you don't normally allow me to drive myself I only get there when you think I'm getting dirty.'

'Noted. In future you get a wash every Sunday. In person.' she stands and gives a little wave as he winds his windows up and slowly pulls away, clearly empty.

They turn to see Iain, sans wig. "Mattie! Leo! You made it! Awesome car, come have a drink!"

Mattie does a slow catwalk style walk up to their host, their time with the camera had given her even more confidence with posing and moving. 

'God you look hot.'

'Getting a bit worked up Bunny?'

'Just a little.'

This wasn't an opportunity to mess up. Danny wasn't one to hold grudges, but he'd never had a multimillionaire come to him for a supercar conversion before. 

'Are you trying to make things worse?'

'Just trying to fit in.' "Lovely place Iain, one of yours?"

"One of. It will be up for sale in the morning. Fancy it?"

"It's beautiful but we couldn't possibly afford it I'm sure."

He gives a scan from shoes to hat, looks at Leo, stands in silence for a moment, "A thought. Your outfits say you did your homework. I've done mine too. How about you turn it into another hospital?"

"A hospital?"

"For sick kids. If I was in hospital I'd find it cool if it looked like this. Can I have your clutch a moment?"

Mattie gives him and Leo a puzzled look, "Um, okay."

She watches as he opens it, looks through the little content. He pulls a 10 Euro note out. "That will do. Sold to the Elster-Hawkins for 10 Euros. Your Angel Foundation will have to pay for the building maintenance, which some years is high."

"Are you mad?"

"No." he lowers his voice to a whisper, "New life remember. Away from all these fakes and flakes. It's yours. Do some real good with it."

Mattie rushes forward, throws her arms around him, "Thank you so much!"

He shakes both their hands. "Done. I'll have my lawyer do the paperwork in the morning. I'll be in the hotel until I travel to England."

'How about him joining us Mats?'

'Fine by me!'

"Fancy joining us on our road trip?"

"Thanks Leo but I'll spend the days with my parents. Instead of the usual sleeping."

"Okay."

"Who's for a glass of the good stuff then?"


	74. Chapter 74

It's not long before people compliment Leo and Mattie on their looks and quickly change the topic to be about the Yellow Lexus. It was doing laps around the drive talking to all the drivers and their cars. Or just the cars, even though those conversations were one way.

Mattie glances in Leo's direction, 'I thought we were rich, investing well with Peggy's advice and payments from DCL, but this lot..'

'Obscene?'

'Exactly the word I was going to use. If they're keeping it all to themselves and not doing good with it, yeah.'

'Start asking everyone which charities they support.'

'Okay.'

"Voulez-vous Champagne?"

Mattie turns to see a smart waiter, from his moves clearly a synth. "Oui s'il vous plait."

He tops up her glass and turns to Leo.

"Please."

Iain reappears, "My lawyer is here, turns out uncle was trying to pull a fast one tonight. I found them in the office upstairs talking. Can we do the paperwork now? This place and everything in it will be yours."

"All the paintings and furniture?"

"Grand pianos, you name it. The shit was trying to get full control of everything. Well now he will really pay." he reads the look on her face, "You might want to call in a few of your James mates to guard the place. He's going to want to sneak off with a few Picassos or Rembrants."

"They'd take a while to get here. There may be an Angel or two closer?"

Iain turns a full 360 looking at the ceiling, arms out and smiling, "Stupid stupid stupid! *That* is why your ink kept feeling familiar! Can you do me one favour?"

"What's that?"

"Call the hospital Petits Anges?"

"We can call it anything you like."

"Great. Let's do the paperwork then mingle. I probably only know a fifth of the people here, if that, we'll see who we can spot."

Paperwork done and back downstairs Leo hands Iain his phone, "I'm still pinching myself. This is all a bit unreal. Could you take a photo of us together please?"

"Not a problem." he takes a couple of snaps. "Mind if I have one with you both?"

"Not at all, who can we get to take it?"

"There's bound to be someone. Excuse me? Can you help us please? Pouvez-vous nous aider s'il vous plait?"

"Bonjour Iain, grand parti. Comment puis-je aider?"

"Prenez une photo de moi et de mes nouveaux amis."

He stands next to Mattie and puts an arm over her shoulder, just manages to grab Leo's jacket and pulls him closer, "Don't look like a stranger!" he raises a glass in his other hand and smiles. "Bubbles! Here's to the kids that will enjoy this place."

He takes the phone from the stranger, "Merci!" passes it to Leo. "I don't have a clue who they were. Terrible isn't it. Can you check they came out okay? A reminder of my new friends and fake friends I'm leaving behind."

Leo opens the album up, "Nice and sharp. They're good."

"Great! Can you put it on one of those CD things for when I'm transferred?"

"We could load it into you too?"

"I'd be able to view it how?"

"In your minds eye."

"Wonderful! Let's mingle."

At a little past four AM Iain is saying goodbye to a lot of strangers. He waves to Mattie and Leo, "Want to stay in one of the rooms? The beds are amazing."

"So why stay in hotel creaky beds?"

"To be well away from him. So I can be myself not pretend to be someone he wants me to be."

"Uncle him?"

"Yes. Speaking of the shit.."


	75. Chapter 75

"IAIN! WONDERFUL PARTY!"

"I'm in the same room John."

"WHERE'S THE BLONDE WITH THE MASSIVE TITS?"

Iain gives Mattie and Leo a look that speaks volumes.

'He's going to frigging love the ability to head bump!'

'Not wrong there!'

"Which one? There were a few."

"THE ONE WITH .. IN THE SWIMMING COSTUME."

"Uncle the women were all in swimming costumes thanks to you."

"WONDERFUL ISN'T IT!"

"That wasn't a compliment."

"WHAT'S UP BOY? FRUSTRATED YOU CAN'T GET YOUR WILLY OUT?"

"If I were a lesser man I'd strike you for that. Get out of Mattie and Leo's house."

The man wobbles, far too much drink consumed. "I'M NOT IN THEIR HOUSE, I'M IN OURS!"

"When did it become *ours* not *your*?"

"IT'S BEEN OURS FOR YEARS LAD!"

"Will you stop shouting!"

"I'M NOT SHOUTING!"

"Pack your bag Uncle, this house isn't mine anymore. And therefore not yours either."

"WHAT? YOU'RE NOT MAKING ANY SENSE."

"I am, you're just too drunk to understand it. I'll get you a taxi."

"I DON'T NEED A TAXI, I'M SLEEPING HERE."

"Not from tonight you're not. Your games over. Say goodnight and goodbye John."

"GOODNIGHT AND GOODBYE JOHN."

Mattie smiles, "We better go."

"Please stay. I've not stayed here in well over a year. The staff John keeps around do a wicked breakfast. And I could do with an escort in the morning, get the car safely to the storage garage."

'What do you think Angel?'

'If you're okay with it?'

"Thanks, we'd like that."

Mattie watches from the bedroom window as Uncle John is poured into a taxi. She turns up her gain and hears Iain talking to the driver. She has to play back the memory a few times to get the translation. Take him as far west as the money will pay for? One thousand Euros. Hell surely he'd need swimming trunks going that far!

Leo pats the covers, "These are better than the beds on the ship. How's your charge?"

"Not bad considering."

"Come join me for some amour."

"In a strangers bed?"

"It's ours now remember? Furniture and fittings? Soon to be a children's hospital?"

"Why do I get the feeling a film crew is going to jump out and shout *Surprise*,

tell us we've been pranked?"

"It does feel too good to be true."

"Thing is every single thing Peggy had taught me tells me he's telling the truth."

"How many child stars were pushed into it by a parent? He's no different, just a star in gambling circles, not the big screen, uncle not mother or father."

Mattie wriggles out of her bodysuit and slides under the covers, "I guess so. What are these sheets made of? It's like sleeping in a cloud they're so soft!"


	76. Chapter 76

After a good bit of foreplay Leo tickles his wife.

Mattie giggles loudly and slaps the back of his wrist, "Stop it, someone might hear!"

"Didn't you see the door?"

"What do you mean?"

"The bedroom door. How thick it is. I reckon all the bedrooms are sound proofed."

"No!"

"Yes. Remember when James smacked the door off the frame on the ship? How he said he'd been observing the doors and frames? It's a habit I've picked up."

"What's different about them?"

"How can you miss a door being *five* inches thick?"

"Five?"

"I think you could sing the song you sang on that staircase as loud as you can go and nobody would know but us two."

"And whoever came in to tidy up tomorrow and finds the shattered glass."

"You're not that bad. Niska venting is, but she's holding a frequency for a while."

Mattie kicks the duvet off the bed and gets on hands and knees by his side, face close to his, "Been waiting and waiting for you to make a move. Woo, oh, oh, oh! Before I make a move. Woo, oh, oh, oh! So baby, come LIGHT ME UP and maybe I'll let you on it. A little bit dangerous, but baby, that's how I WANT IT!"

She drops to her elbows, "Get behind me."

"Okay.."

"A little less conversation, and a little more touch my body. Cause I'm so into you, into you, into you." she puts her face sideways on the pillow. God they were soft! "I'm into you. You get into me! .. Now Leo!"

He does as asked and she gasps, he was deeper than ever. Sensors that had never reported much before lit up.

The song had been perfect that photoshoot day, getting her excited. Had the stranger not appeared she would have found somewhere secluded and had her way with Leo. What was happening to her? She'd pulled the stunt in the build machine pretending to be Emily and here she was feeling more sexually empowered. She could feel Leo's hands on her hips, they were getting warmer with his every move. They'd told Iain 'Not much' and yet she thought of God more than ever. God and his fallen angel. A fallen angel enjoying sins of the synthetic flesh.

Leo's hands move from her hips to her waist and he leans back a little lifting her from the bed. "Arms out, like you're flying!"

"Flying?"

"Give it a go, my power drain is high doing this, can't keep this position long."

With her weight all already in his strong hands she risks it.

"Arms right out, try a little swept back, that's better, there's less leverage on me."

Leo is somehow keeping his thrusting up.

"My God I'm going to cum!" keeping the pose while her body wanted to do contortions was a challenge, she screamed loudly as she climaxed. "You can lower me down now."

"I'm still going strong."

"Keep some power in reserve."

He lowers her gently back down and she rests her face on the pillow again.

"How are my wings looking?"

"Beautiful!"

Mattie arched her back a little more and let him carry on doing all the work. The minutes passed. She was getting close again, her sensors giving her a flood of reports, memories of being a human mixing into the stream of data. She does a little shudder and gasp, "How's it for you?"

"Deep. One from that book you girls are all sharing?"

"No, remember when you caught me on the ship looking for a missing sock under the bed, bum in the air?"

There's silence for a while.

"Bunny?"

There's a noise from Leo, not a happy one. He slows.

"Leo? Don't stop! I'm that close!"

He whispers, more to himself that Mattie, "Fuck."

"What's wrong?"

The motion stops.

"Leo? Talk to me."

He backs out and sits on the end of the bed.

"Leo? Bunny? What's up?"

"Up? Not me anymore."

She turns around and wraps her arms around his shoulders, "What's the problem?"

"A fucking sock."

"What?"

"You've said before you were in the mood for silly. How about an Iain style stupid stupid stupid?"

"Leo dear what happened?"

"You'll have to hack my fact store tomorrow in the way I fixed Sally. I don't want to do a George style crash as the evening was too good to forget."

"Hack what though? You're not making it easy to understand."

"My bloody fact store!" he thumps the bed.

"What about your fact store?"

"We've never used that position before. It felt.. amazing.. I was thinking about how good it felt and how we don't need to use condoms now we're synths and then the thought of the missing sock mixed in."

"And?"

"I've never used a fracking sock as a condom! It's a stupid linking of unrelated facts!"

Mattie chuckles, "Oh Bunny, I'm sorry!"

"It isn't you it's me. It wasn't your fault, all mine."

She picks the duvet off the floor and sits behind him, wrapping herself then the duvet around them.

She hugs him for a while. "If it's really a problem for you I'll help in the morning."

He sighs, "I'm okay now, I was just angry with myself, didn't want to disappoint you."

"Oh Bunny don't be, you don't disappoint me." she feels his body relax. "Anyway, it's good to practice safe socks."

Leo bursts out laughing, hugs her arms tight, "And what a pair we are!"

"That thing you did was amazing, I'm giving it a name."

"Really? What?"

She whispers in his ear and he chuckles.

It wasn't a very conventional sleeping position to be in, sat at the end of the bed, but close to how his siblings would sit. They chatted for a while then slept as they were.


	77. Chapter 77

At half ten the bedside phone rings. Mattie unwraps herself from around Leo and crawls over to it, picks it up and flops onto the bed. "Hi, Mattie here."

"Hi! I hope you slept well. There will be a mountain of breakfast down here in half an hour if you'd like to join me?"

"Awesome! We'll be down soon."

"Formidable! Some of your friends are here to meet you."

"*Who*?"

"You'll see."

"See you shortly then!" she hangs up and rolls over, "Leo? Are you awake?"

"I am now. Sleep well?"

"Very well, I had the most amazing.. oh no! Please tell me I didn't.. frig I did didn't I?"

"Didn't do what?"

"I sleep talk right? When not in a deep sleep mode."

"You've done that a few times, why?"

"Only now I'm radio enabled! Iain said friends are waiting downstairs!"

Leo turns and smiles, "It can only be Angels, James or Sam?"

Mattie wraps the duvet around her and goes to the window. "Frig! DC3's parked alongside Yellow and the new bike's on his other side!"

"Blast."

She looks at her husband, "Good morning sir! Shame to let that go to waste, let's check out the shower in the bathroom."

They get to the ground floor in the things they wore to the party, not having a change of clothes.

"Mum? Dad?"

Joe turns, "Wow! What sort of parties do you have here Iain?"

"Please excuse my husband Iain, he's.."

"Don't worry! They *were* suit parties. Swimsuits for the ladies. My ex-manager Uncle's idea. He's gone now. Thankfully. The last one ever was last night."

Joe looks crestfallen. "Oh."

One of the Sam units comes noisily into the room with a James. "Beautiful place!"

Mattie smiles, "Not a bad purchase for ten Euros eh?"

Laura looks around, stunned, "You are kidding me? You bought this for ten Euro Iain?"

"No, sold it. To the Elster-Hawkins."

"What!" she spins around to see her daughter.

"Iain wants us to turn it into a children's hospital."

"Bloody hell!"

"I know! Amazing isn't it!"

"You'd have to remove a lot of things, kids would destroy them."

James whines as his servos turn him, "Remember Poppy Me? You could put a lot of things behind kid proof glass. Allow them to see things still. Make it a living modern museum."

Iain nods, "I like the sound of that. People recover better when they feel good. The less it looks like a hospital the better."

There's the sound of hollow legs and heals on the marble floor, they all turn to see the Paper Angels, "What a place!"

"A1? Angels? What did I say in my dream?"

"It was hard to understand. We need protection, where's the sock, can't let evil uncle get his hands on it, bring Mum. We give an Angel's flying fuck."

Leo does a little snigger, "Oops."

"Was that it?"

"Yes Mattie, that's the whole thing, word for word. A bit cryptic."

"Where's L1?"

"Talking to the cars and checking out the drones for propeller fatigue."

Laura smiles, "DC3 got us on the first ferry out, got us here just after ten fifteen. The Angels flew above us. It was all a bit Big Hero Six. Or seven in our case." she looks around her surroundings and smiles, "Which makes Iain Fred."

"How was the flight?"

"*AWESOME* Mattie! The drones can *really* get a speed up flying tilted over."

"How many have you got with you?"

"Just the two, our wings provide all the lift, for them too, they the propulsion."

Joe frowns, he was having a slow day on little sleep, "Why does a sock need protection? Is it made of gold?"

Mattie smiles at Leo, "No Dad, that was a mashup of broken thoughts."

"Oh. So did you find the sock?"

Leo pulls his trouser legs up from the knees, "Both present and correct." he winks at Mattie.

"Sir, breakfast is served."

They all turn to see a smiling butler. Human.

"Awesome!"


	78. Chapter 78

Iain places a large envelope by Laura, "For you to have a look through after breakfast. My research tells me you're a lawyer. I'd like to know that the contract is water tight, my own lawyer isn't in my uncle's pocket."

"Okay, I'll have a read."

The butler coughs into a hand to clear his throat, "I couldn't help overhearing Sir, you've sold up?"

"I have, these are the new owners."

"Are my services still required?"

Mattie smiles at the man, "If you'd like to stay on we'd love you on the team."

"Thank you madam, I've grown quite fond of my quarters and being able to stroll around the gardens in my free time."

"Does it have a good garden?"

"You've not seen them?"

"Them? No?"

He smiles at Iain, "May I give them a tour after breakfast Sir?"

Ian smiles back, "You're forgetting I'm now the guest."

Mattie looks at her mother, "Please!"

The butler looks at his former employer, "May I enquire as to what you'll be doing in the future Sir?"

"Something with maths and money. Trader maybe? Just to give myself something to do, keep the mind sharp."

A1 turns to Mattie, "WOW! This is my amazed face even if it looks the same! The Angel Foundation could do with a fund manager that's in the family!"

Iain frowns at her, "Family?"

"Become a DCL synth and you become part of the extended family."

"Okay.. I'd not thought about that. The foundation, how well is it doing in terms of cash reserves?"

"*Very* well."

"Okay.. I'll take on the job. But before I do how about we throw one last party? Entry by ticket only, all sales to the foundation?"

Joe's face wouldn't allow his grin to go any wider.

Laura looks away from her husband to Mattie, then Iain, "And the dress code will be?"

"Suits and .. elegant gowns."

"Thank frig for that! Dad, don't look so disappointed!"

Iain chuckles, "Okay, gowns *or* swimsuit. I know a few that will go for gowns, a few for swimsuits."

In the garden A1 asks to talk to Mattie, they let the others walk ahead. "What was the Angel's flying fuck reference all about?"

Mattie checks behind them. "Promise you can keep a secret?"

"Of course I can."

Mattie puts her forehead to A1's and shares the experience.

A1 shudders, "*Oh*. *My*. *GOD*!"

Mattie grins wickedly, "Good eh?"

"I know I just made a promise but *please* let me share that with L1Synth!"

Mattie chuckles, "Sure, no more begging though please, that so not us. Come on, let's catch them all up."


	79. Chapter 79

Leo leaves the bathroom of creaky bed hotel to see Mattie already dressed, "Back to plaid shirt and jeans already?" She turns to face him, the shirt is undone, she's got a sports crop top underneath. "Oh, nice. Old you with a twist. No dress today?"

"Not when we're spending hours with Yellow, I thought I'd save them for when we're at the next hotel. And my Boots inspired party outfit."

"Boots? What type? Ankle, knee, higher?"

"Chemists." She waited for the penny to drop, it stayed in a perpetual free fall. "Boots the Chemists? In town? I went there with Mum and Soph a few weeks back, Mum was after a new lipstick."

"And that inspired an outfit?"

"The mini poster of models did."

"What was she wearing?"

"Spoilers. That's for me to know and you to find out."

He watched the smile on her face change in an ever so subtle way. Wicked. "Would I be right in thinking it's a night club party outfit? Something to dance in?"

"Did I not just mention the S word?"

"No matter, I spotted the tell, brand of lipstick?"

"Not saying!"

"Outfit colour?"

"Leo."

"Gold, it's gold."

"*Leo*."

He grinned, "Okay, I'll stop. Which bag is it in?"

"LEO!"

"Just so I know which one *not* to unpack."

"You're incorrigible!"

"No I'm not."

"Yes you are."

"I'm corrigible not incorrigible. You should know that Doctor Elster-Hawkins, you fixed me with all the PTSD stuff." he smiles a hopefully defusing smile.

She rolls her eyes, "Okay! The red one!"

"So it's not in the blue one. And knowing how you dislike packing two outfits of the same colour it's not light blue, white, or.."

She races at him, pins him to the wall and gives him an open mouth kiss and head bump talks, 'For frig's sake think of something else and not my party outfit!'

'Who's to say you'll get a chance to wear it?'

'Cindy spent hours making it perfect so it frigging well better get to see a party!'

'So it wasn't drone dropped?'

'No!' she backs away, "Can you get the bags down to the car?"

"Sure. We better put the books and bible back in the draws too." Leo gets to work on the bed.

Mattie watches him take the bible off the floor and brush the jacket. "What did you mean old me with a twist?"

"Matilda Hawkins, shirts, jumpers and worn knees jeans girl. You wouldn't have worn a sports top like that then."

"True. But I wasn't a permanently fit post-human synth then. No calorie counting in this body unless I'm trying to make the best of the food processor. Can you go into the bathroom and lock the door?"

"Why?"

"I want to change. Get out of old me with a twist."

"I like old you with a twist."

"I can save it for when we're back home."

"Okay."

He sits on the side of the bath and listens. The quiet zip was on the newer case. The one that held.. "You're not putting on the party outfit are you?"

"You wish! No. Soz."

A few minutes later the zip can be heard again. "All packed again?"

"Yes, you can come out now."

Leo opens the door to see her in new leggings and sleeveless top, not a short belly top but cut to finish just above the waistband. Her figure waist down had nowhere to hide. "Oh my.. those look .. painted on."

"The leggings? Thought you'd like them. Custom woven to my size so there's no creases or bagginess."

"By who?"

"A firm Cindy found."

"Very nice." The top was made from a thin material that hung from her chest, made all the more obvious with the platform bra she was now wearing and her movements. The wedge shoes made everything even more pronounced. He tried to ignore the Hobb comment made at Angel Hosting but couldn't. Part of him wanted to put the books back and delay their departure, another told himself not to be such a cave man. Two different sets of processes went to war in his head and fought for control. After a number of seconds in which Mattie waved a hand in front of his face and asked "Leo?" there was a mass of dead or zombie processes awaiting a purge. "A nice contrast of tight and loose. Okay, let's go."


	80. Chapter 80

As they leave the outskirts of Marseille they pass a lady out attending to her front garden.

Mattie turns to see it for as long as possible, "Those gardens at Iain's are *brilliant*, we need to keep one room reserved for family, let couples come out and stay for short breaks. It's so calming to walk around them, no wonder the butler wanted to stay on. We could lose Mum in the largest for days, Mia too."

Leo smiles softly, recalling the sight of the three women talking, "They could have talked to the head gardener for hours. And recovering kids should find it peaceful too. Sounds like a good plan to me, make it two rooms though, less chance of a clash. It's got so many two won't hurt. We need to get you something on our return drive, for when we attend the party."

"Co-host the party. It's ours remember."

"Right."

"I've got something in mind. I'll need to be in Italy to purchase it though."

"Good job that's in our list of places to visit then. Lets hope the other hotels have better.. oh no. Did you pack the charge coils?"

"I thought you did it?"

"I think they must have fallen off the head of the bed when Iain first knocked. Blast." He does a quick u-turn.

Yellow starts his playlist as they head off to Cannes again, Rearviewmirror playing at a easy listening volume.

Mattie reads the description of another bodysuit supplier, "Known as the Queen of Leggings and Couture Body Suits, Angel Brinks is a fashion designer whose sexy dare-to-wear, one-of-a-kind pieces have been popping up nationwide at award shows, red carpet appearances and in magazine spread's on today's hottest performers and TV actresses."

"Did you find that because you searched for Angel or Bodysuits?"

"Body suits. Total coincidence."

Leo taps the dash, "Bart, want to drive for a bit?"

"Sure thing!"

Leo holds a hand out for the phone, "Let's see?" he pages through the many images, "Not sure about them. They look fine for the market they're targeting but.. I think you need something a little different. What were you going to get in Italy?"

Mattie takes the phone back and finds a screenshot, "This. What do you think?"

"Hmm. Very nice, but I think with some help from Cindy and the team we can take the bar higher."

"How?"

"Iain's inviting people to a swimsuit and gown party right?"

"Yes?"

"And that is a lovely gown but.."

"But what?"

"You don't want to alienate the guests in swimsuits. So how about I design you something that's both?"

Mattie gives him a long stare, "Both? Like what?"

"I'll do a sketch in my head."

The music changes, The Chainsmokers , Closer. "A track I know! At frigging last! *Moved to the city in a broke down car* right?"

"Correct. Bonus points if you recall the other line."

She frowns at the dash again, bonus points? DC2 had never been this fun, "Easy! So baby, pull me closer in the back seat of your Rover."

Bart laughed, "Correct again."

Mattie looked stunned. Leo looked stunned.

"Frigging hell.. Did you *actually* find that funny?"

"Yes."

"Why?"

"I also got your transmission this morning and know what happens on some back seats. Rizzo and Kenickie in the movie Grease. That you had me delete. Of course that sort of thing will never happen in here, far too many cameras unless you want to make a sex tape."

Mattie goes into a coughing fit, not because any circuits were malfunctioning, it was just her old human subconscious telling her that was what she should do. It sounded odd. Something to check out another time. "Um, human physical interaction doesn't interest you does it?"

"I'm curious as to what the big fuss is all about, but no, not really. Now that Veyron,

ay caramba she's a hot mama!"

Leo exchanges looks with Mattie.

"Oh come on! Cameras guys! I can see those faces you're making. Yes I've been watching a few hundred episodes. Yet another thing that's gone in the purge for your latest rescue mission."

"Latest rescue mission? Is that how you see them?"

"Don't you?"

"Um.." she looks at Leo, "sort of. That song by the way Leo, it would be a good song for us, it ends with a couple of lines repeated over and over. *We ain't ever getting older. No we ain't ever getting older*."

"Bart can Mattie and I hear it in full?"

"Sure."


	81. Chapter 81

Track over Bart's smiling emoji appears again. "I found quite a few tracks related to cars or transport. If I start a line see if you can guess the rest of the line and or song."

"Okay?"

"I got me a car."

Leo shouts, "Easy!" and smiles, "Toby played that at our wedding. It's as big as a whale and we're headin' on down to the Love Shack. B-52s. Love Shack."

"Correct."

"Here in my car.. "

"I feel safest of all? Gary Newman?"

Leo frowns a little, "Is that a new track? I can't say I've heard that one?"

"No, old." she frowns, "Not entirely sure how I know that one. It's in my fact store, but I'm not getting any links to say why, just a link to another song."

"Why's the other song in there?"

"An old tape Teeny and I listened to with Ted and Patches."

"Must have been the same time."

"I guess."

"Glad that's sorted. You can't go on. Thinking nothing's wrong."

Mattie gives the dash a worried look, "You think something is wrong?"

"No, no, we're on the next track."

"Oh. Um.. not a scooby."

"Scooby?"

"Scooby-Doo. Clue?"

"What does a scooby do?"

"Doo, double o, the second part of his name. He's a dog, would go on ghost hunts in the Mystery Machine with his owner and friends."

"Mystery Machine?"

"The name they gave their van."

"Do a lot of people name their vehicles? When we were last at Truxton race track with the sisters we passed a green army petrol tanker, at least that's what I think it was. She had a label on her side, Dirty Suzie."

"Some do. George calls his Tess."

"This Scooby doo, where does he go ghost hunting?"

"All sorts of places."

"In the UK?"

Mattie smiles, "Slight misunderstanding there, he's a cartoon."

"Ah. Is see. Like Bart?"

"Yes but a very different style."

"So, You can't go on thinking nothing's wrong. Still no ideas? .. How about another line? *Who's going to drive you home tonight*?" still blank looks, "The cars, from their album called Drive? A reference in the song, the band *and* album. My favourite and you don't know it? I'm hurt."

"I'm sorry. Music is being published at an almost exponential rate, we can't possibly know it all. Let's have a listen."

It was a lot slower that Mattie had expected, a melancholy track that appealed to her in a way she couldn't understand. "I liked that. Nothing like the music I usually listen to. Can you add it to my playlist?"

"Done. Okay, here's another for you. A Ferrari I'm buyin' three."

Leo slaps the dash, "G-Eazy! Me, Myself & I!"

Mattie gives him a smile and frown, "Really? How d'you know that?"

"I like the 2009 612 GTO."

"I take it that's a Farrari?"

"There were three of them at Iain's party."

"How come you've never mentioned it?"

"I didn't think it necessary. I'd never own one, I could never justify the expense. And with the potholes in the UK it would be ruined in no time unless it had AI, suspension mods, then there's the question of where to park it."

Bart's dash shows a puzzled smilie, "On the subject of mods.." a video plays of a young girl with slightly pouting lip shape checking her reflection. She smiles showing what looked like a diamond at the top of her two front teeth. "..what's this?"

"You've not searched for it?"

"Searched for what though?"

Mattie does one on her phone. "Oh gross! There's some frigging horrible messes posted. People getting seriously bad infections or going over the top. The thing the girl had is apparently a smiley. Also called a lip frenulum piercing. Did you talk to her?"

"No, just watched her checking herself in my driver's wing mirror. I was wondering if I could get a mod like it for Iain's Veyron?"

"Maybe. Talking of mods." she finds her handbag and has a rummage, pulls a jewel out and blows fluff off it. It's held near her belly and let go. It snaps into place.

"What is that?"

"My belly piercing. Although it's not strictly a piercing, I have a rare-earth magnet in my belly button, another on the jewellery. Fred gave me such a look when I asked if he could fit it."

"Why?"

"Fred, magnets and I have history. Did you have many more car related tracks?"

"Chris Rea, Road to Hell, Billy Ocean, *Get outta my dreams, get in to my car*, Zara Larrson's line in Girl's Like, *Better pick me up in a Benz*, Madness, *I've been driving in my car, it's not quite a Jaguar*, the JCB Song, Kraftwerk Autobahn, I could go on and on, I've got *loads*!"

"Cool, play some while I message family."


	82. Chapter 82

Mia hears her phone chime and frowns at the tone, she didn't get many messages in their app marked urgent. She smiles at Gemma and Laura, "Excuse me one moment." Oven gloves slipped off she picks up the phone and starts reading. No sooner has she started Gemma's phone starts chiming too. "Do you have a party invite?"

"From Mattie, yes."

Laura Whitmore's phone is only seconds behind.

"We've all got the same? A charity

party in France. Ideal place to show Gem's Gems to rich and infamous. Mum and Dad here already. Dress code suits for the men, gowns or swimsuits for the ladies."

Mia nods, "Exactly the same. Swim.."

the phone chimes again. "..suits?" an MMS photo shows Iain between to the Elster-Hawkins. "I see."

Another message arrives, Gemma reads it out, "Iain Shark sold his place to us for ten Euros! Wants it turned into children's hospital. He's getting DCL conversion, his synth friend getting new body. Starting new life together, turning back on gambling. One last party for charity before conversion works."

Laura's mouth is near the floor, "*The* Iain Shark? The *Billionaire* Iain Shark?"

The not-twins both stare at her. "You know him?"

"Of him. MTV did a MTV Cribs on his place in France. I didn't get to see him, only his manager uncle. Who's a lecherous scumbag by the way." as if reading their minds from all those miles away another message arrives. "Piss head uncle gone BTW. Leo will design me something to wear, need Cindy to make and send over ASAP! You all need to start thinking outfits. Guests will be super rich. Event is for funds for Angel Foundation. Hospital upkeep will be high. If modelling for Gem's Gems collection pick your favourite dresses. Bring them all, plenty rooms to change in."

Gemma puts her hair up into a top knot, "As long as we're not filming that day it sounds nice."

Laura looks shocked, "Girlfriend if you *are* filming ask them to reschedule!

This is a one in a lifetime party! And Cindy needs Gem's Gems better known. I *might* be able to get the Cribs crew along to film it too."

One final text arrives, "All family tickets paid for already. This one's on me."

A few minutes later the phones are bingging and buzzing as the extended family all check to see who else is invited.

Gemma looks at the others, "What will you be wearing? I'd like the tape wrap dress and red dress Cindy wore to Toby's party."

Mia nods, "If Cindy isn't too busy I'll ask if she or James can run me up a gown, something like that first surprise party for Mattie." she watches the faces of the other two. "You've not seen the photos? Okay. Let me get my copy of the magazine in a moment." she looks at Laura, "So what's TheWhitmore going to wear?"

Laura smiles and talks in the deepest of her Irish accents, "With these legs? Are you kidding me? Swimsuits. As many as Gem's Gems can make!"

Mia takes the cakes from the oven, "Let's get you over to Sentinel House for a measure up then."

Laura frowns, "Not Cindy's?"

"She doesn't have the equipment to make an accurate 3D model of you. Danny's got Mattie's 3D camera array there. Cindy can take very accurate measurements from it. And James has more space at the factory, will probably be making things he's assigned there."

Laura does a pout, and eyebrow raise, "3D model eh? One that they could do a printer thing from?"

"Yes. Why?"

"I have some fans that might like a little statue. More funds for the charity?"

Mia smiles, "Just don't tell Toby. You were one of his pin-up girls."

Laura looks surprisingly clueless, "I was?"

"He had a postcard from your time in Australia blown up, the white dress one."

"How did he get that?"

"He and Sophie did a video in hats with corks." Mia finds it in her phone, she loved how her Little Mouse was back then. She must have played it many thousands of times.

A look of realisation comes over Laura's face, "That was him? Wow he's changed."

"He has. And his wife probably wouldn't take too kindly to him having a statue of you. She's having problems shifting the last of the weight."

"Sounds like Gem and I need to get her to a gym."

"They've got a private gym. She goes regularly."

"Then maybe she's not doing the right things? Mini road trip girls? Cindy's first to confirm what we're doing?"

"Sure, why not?"


	83. Chapter 83

Gemma sits in the back and Mia gets to see what Laura would have seen when she shocked the Hawkins as Anita. It was like she was looking back in time through Laura's eyes. She loved Tim dearly but had a soft spot for the red-headed fab. "All buckled up?" 

"Yes."

"Hopefully Cindy's all out of boxes, she and Patch only moved into their new house last week."

"Gem's Gems is doing that well?"

"It's growing from strength to strength. Mattie and Toby paid for it. Patch said he'd rather go to the bank, Mattie insisted on a zero interest rate loan. They can pay it back as fast or slow as they want or can manage. Zero cashflow worries."

"That was nice of her. I wish I had a bank like that, it would ease the stress of worrying about acting jobs."

"You're doing okay aren't you?"

"Yes, but every now and then I worry about the pot getting low. Maybe if I get a few more leading roles in films that will change."


	84. Chapter 84

"For Pete's sake I know I like the slow scenic route but this is frigging ridiculous! Bart, how long until we can pass it?"

"If GPS is correct, which it usually is, at this speed eleven minutes. As long as a car coming the other way doesn't block the road."

The mega tractor was pulling a trailer full of tree branches, all they could see was hedges to their left and right, tree ahead and the top of the cab above it.

Bart displayed a map of their location with an X marking the next junction.

There's the sound of a loud deep horn and the trailer stops moving. It's leaves rustle as it halts.

There's the sound of a quieter higher pitched horn sounding twice.

"Oh brilliant. Just what we needed."

The tree starts coming back towards him and Bart sounds his horn, drops the windows and plays one of his siren sound effects.

The tree stops.

There's the sound of another horn, different to the previous one and the tree starts moving closer again.

Bart backs up a few yards.

Leo looks behind them, "He can't be serious about reversing? He's got no way to see where he's going."

"And the passing point for cars was over a mile ago. And useless with that monster of a vehicle." Bart draws another X on the map.

"Monster? How do you know it's a monster?"

"From the cab height above the road, roof colour, our distance and engine noise analysis I think it's one of these three."

Three images cycle on the dash. There's a Lexus outline by each for scale.

"Frack they're big!"

"Thankfully not an earth mover like this." he displays an image that makes him look tiny. "I look like a bug about to be squished under a tyre against that."

The tree had stopped. A moment later a man in stained white tshirt and dungarees steps around the tree and curses. The three had no idea what he said but his face said everything.

"Meh. We're screwed."

"Frack."

There's the sound of another new horn on the other side that has the man turn around.

Barts dash goes blank "That's three one to their side. Now what?"

Mattie looks at the man, "If it was light we could ask the Angels to fly out with the drones and pick it up and get it out of the way. That thing must weigh, I don't know.."

"I do. Forty four tons."

"*How much*!"

"I did say it was a monster."

"Frig. Even every drone DCL has made couldn't lift that."

Leo rest his arms on the steering wheel and chin on top. "We need a Herc class trick, something to make it vanish."

"Who in their right frigging mind uses a thing of that size in the first place though."

"Someone who has limited budget or staff and needs something that will do everything?"

Bart loads up a new graphic. "Could the drones lift the cars above the tractor and us?"

Mattie dials and taps the armrest while the dial-tone plays, "Hi Danny! What's the max lifting capacity of the DCL drones? We're stuck behind a monster tractor on a narrow road, at least three cars the other side. Deadlock. I'll hold, we're not going anywhere." she puts the phone to her chest, "He's checking." Dungarees man disappears between tree and hedge. "Bart, what do you think the cars on the other side weigh?"

"If weight and horn noise are related anything from 0.9 tons to 1.3 tons."

Danny returns to the phone, "Average payload for long duration flights or short heavy lift?"

"The latter!"

"One point one tons, batteries will be exhausted in fourteen and a half minutes assuming you started with a full charge."

"So if two lifted a car together it would work?"

"A car! Jeez! Not tried that. Sounds well risky! And where are you going to get enough rope from?"

"Well unless three cars are willing to reverse for miles.."

"Get an Angel to drive. You and Leo in the other two. You should be great at reverse. DC2.1 can drive himself."

"Frigging *LOVE* you bro!" she blows a kiss down the phone, "Owe you one!"

"Bro?"

"About time I returned the love."

"Haha! Best of luck Mats!"

"Thanks again!" she hands up. "Plan B thanks to Danny!"

Leo turns to see her, "Which is?"

"We get an angel over, drive the other three cars backwards. Yell drives himself."

"AWESOME!"

They both see the emoji on the dash and burst out laughing.

"I'll make the call."

"Allow me Mattie, I've got the GPS location."

"So do I."

"Okay, Ladies before gentleman before cars."


	85. Chapter 85

Patch places a couple of mugs of tea on the table for their guests and returns to his seat. The ladies were busy. Very busy. Fashion for the men was so much simpler. Suit? What colour? Waistcoat too? The questions were simple and limited in number. There was no concerns about beading, where zips went, were they hidden, cutaway panels, colour contrasts, stretch of the fabric. And the list didn't end there. Gemma finally notices the tea and nudged Laura.

"Oh, thanks Patch, you're a star, I'm parched."

"You're welcome. Sounds like you had fun in the camera array."

"Lots! After some fooling around we got one model done for Cindy's measurements, one for a mini statue for fans to buy, proceeds to go to the charity."

"How small?"

Laura holds her hands out a foot apart, "I was thinking something that sort of size."

Patch holds a hand out, finger and thumb three inches apart, "The model will easily scale, why not do some that size too, for a lower price, you might sell higher volumes at a lower cost and make more money."

Cindy doesn't take eyes off the design that was coming together, "As Danny's machine can print whatever it's given you could do cufflink size up to life size."

"A ring on his finger, socks on his toes, he'll take TheWhitmore where ever he goes! I like the idea Cindy! Thanks!"

Cindy loads up the other model, flattens it slightly in the Y dimension, adds a few bars for the cufflink mechanism and clicks print. "A first sample should be ready in the hour. In titanium as that's the powder Dann'y got loaded."

"Wow! Can we call in after seeing Holly-Anne?"

Mia smiles, "The site runs 24-7 so you can visit whenever you want."


	86. Chapter 86

Niska gets to the bottom of the stairs and hears Odi in the kitchen, "I'm ready."

He steps through the archway, drying a mug with a tea towel, "It's beautiful, it's kept well."

"I stored it in an air tight container, no moth is ever going to feed off my gowns."

"Are you just wearing gowns?"

"I don't have any high end swim suits. Why are you smiling like that?"

"You could have a black one with sleeves, a bit like a gymnasts outfit, cover it in tiny throwing star jewels."

"And where am I going to get those from?"

"Print them. On the machine Danny showed us a video of the last time we had film night. He's really proud of his modifications."

"I shouldn't have been talking to Joe, I missed it. What's he done?"

"I'll share the memories in a moment. Want to go shopping for a swimsuit to modify? I think Cindy and James are going to be swamped with requests."

"Okay. Get your lid, I'll get the bike out."


	87. Chapter 87

Karen supports Pete as he goes through his exercises again. "Feel up to a party and all the travelling?"

"I've not used that wretched wheelchair for a good while, I can walk without crutches. I'm fine."

"You're still doing the exercises."

"To improve things further. I'm good, honest. Slower than my old self, but that's just a confidence thing after my fall."

"In which case I'm taking you shopping for a new suit and shoes."

"Forget shoes, I don't want blisters at a party! I'll ask the shoe repair people to give the black ones a professional polish."

Karen picks her keys and phone off the worktop, "Come on then handsome, I'll drive."

"You always drive. Name one time when you haven't."

She kisses him on the cheek, "Let's not get into an argument over it. You can drive if you want."


	88. Chapter 88

Tommy looks at the painting he'd done the previous evening. There had been a beautiful sunset over the estate, the reflection in the lake had caught his eye. Their plastic bottle bungalow had been built surprisingly fast. Apart from standard triple glassing units, a front and back door and a couple of tins of paint to make it look more homely inside the whole thing was made from other peoples rubbish. Danny had given them a large TV, run a network connection from the factory so they could stream shows. They'd got furniture from The British Heart Foundation, Mattie had insisted on buying them a new mattress. The Foundation had paid for a small worktop mini oven hob and a fridge. He'd get Andie's dinner ready for her in time for her return from work. Life was getting better. She'd been a bag of nerves the first week of her new job, full of self doubt.

There's a bang on the door, "Tommy, are you home?"

"Yes James, one moment." he hangs the painting on a nail and goes to the door. "Hi, what's up?"

"James, James, James and I have a surprise for Andrea, need your input."

"How can I help?"

"Painting. A car."

"A car?"

"We've been to all the scrap yards we can, got the parts from six cars and used them to make one good one. It's just passed the M.O.T, it just looks.. naff."

"Naff? That's a new one for you."

"It's a good one isn't it! None of the doors are the same colour. It needs a respray or some nice artwork. We were hoping you could tell us what colour she likes or paint it."

"You know she can't drive?"

"Oh. The estate is private property, she can practice here until she can."

"Why are you doing this for us?"

"You don't get it yet do you? Because we can. Our prime directive from Commander Millican is *be nice*."

"Thanks. Can I see it then?"

"We were hoping you'd want to."


	89. Chapter 89

A1 gets lowered slowly by the drone and lets go, dropping the last few feet to the tarmac. A few steps and she's by the drivers window. "Hiya. I didn't want to risk the bike and get stuck behind something myself. That's a bit of a beast!"

The Elster-Hawkins watch the dash as A1 shares memories with DC2.1.

"Holy frigging shit! It's a tractor and *two* short trailers? What were they thinking? No way could they reverse more than a few yards without it jackknifing."

"No idea. But you've got a vintage 2CV, BMW Mini Cooper and Citroen Xsara Picasso on the other side."

Leo's eye's pop, "Bagsy the Mini! Loved The Italian Job!"

Mattie stares at nothing with a horrified look. "Italian Job. Italy. Please tell me we're not going to any of those mountain roads with almost sheer drops!"

Bart brings up a new map view with the route they'd plotted, green for good roads, red for those with a steep drop. "We'll have to reroute quite a lot."

She turns to Leo, "Can we forget Italy via road trip? Fly in or sail in another time?"

"If you want? What would you rather do?"

"Return to the new place, see Mum and Dad?"

"If that's what you want."

"If you wouldn't mind?"

"Of course not."

"Thanks Bunny."

"Still want to head forwards to Cannes?"

"Yeah."

A1 adjusted her position and smiled at the car's owner, not that he could see it.

There had been a long drawn out conversation with a lot of translation issues. Eventually they'd beckoned the drivers to their side and introduced them to Bart. Mattie had been running out of patience, pointed to A1 and said "Stig", Leo "Hamster" and herself "Captain Slow." to everyone's surprise it worked! One British export she'd never expected to ever be of any use.

'Ready Leo, Mattie?'

'Ready!'

'Ready!'

'Ready Bart?'

'I'll move when I see that tree move.'

'Okay. If any of have to break bump-yell *Breaking* okay?'

'Okay.'

Mattie wrestled the 2CV's gear leaver into reverse. She looked backwards to see Leo and accidentally hit the horn and laughed. A deep air horn fitted to a car like this? Each to their own. Leo was looking backwards at A1. There's a high pitched whine from the other side of the tractor.

'Is that the drone?'

'Yes Mattie. I thought we could do with some eyes in the sky. Just incase another car is racing towards us.'

'Good idea. Bart, can you watch the video feed and warn us of any issues?'

'Sure.'

The Mini starts rolling as Leo follows A1.

Mattie slowly lifts the clutch, "Captain slow, here we go."

With the three of them overclocking a little they manage to get a respectable speed up and arrive at the junction in a couple of minutes. The tractor turns the last corner and pulls into the junction. The car owners all jump out and give the driver a barrage of angry words. Mattie gives up trying to translate and just looks at the body language. He was clearly trying to apologise for the inconvenience he'd caused.

'Guys? Can he pull forward the last few feet so I can pass him?'

'Sorry Bart, hopefully their arguments will be done soon.'


	90. Chapter 90

Karen pulls into a bay and yanks up the handbrake. "You can do the return trip."

As she gets out there's a shout from the other side of the car park, "Hi Karen!"

She turns to see Niska and Odi approaching, "Oh my illegal mod! Pete, we've got company."

He pulls himself up out of the seat, "Hello you two. Here for party clothes too?"

Niska smiles warmly and nods. "Odi gave me a great idea for a swimsuit, we're here to see if there's anything suitable."

Karen gives her a curious glance, "How many outfits are you taking?"

"Three. Sister Synth for the trip over there, my best gown from Mattie's party all those years ago and a swimsuit. And you?"

"Undecided."

Odi frowns at her, "Why undecided?"

"Leo. Swimsuits and looking like his mother may not be the best of ideas given what happened at the lake."

"Mattie fixed his PTSD issues, he should be fine."

"Should Niska? Even you sound to have some doubt. I'll not risk it. I think some nice dresses will do fine."

"Want a hand looking for some? Odi could help Pete look for a suit."

She looks at Pete. "What do you think?"

"Weird parings given our past interactions but okay I guess, times change. Come on Odi, lets get this done, I hate clothes shopping. Good luck ladies."


	91. Chapter 91

Toby opens the door with an almost empty bottle of milk in hand, "Oh, hello ladies. I wasn't expecting you. Mattie's away.."

"We know, we're here for Holly-Anne."

Toby turns, "Hols, you've got visitors!" he turns back and smiles at them all, waves the bottle, "Feeding time at the Hawkins zoo is just over. Come in."

He tracks Laura as she enters the house, she was giving him a playful grin. "What?"

"Nothing."

"That's not nothing."

"Still got your hat with the corks?"

"Eh?"

"Get me out of here nowwwwww!"

"Oh crap. Who blabbed?"

"Sorry Toby, that was me. I've got your video on my phone to remind me of Little Mouse."

"Mia! How could you? That would be like me telling everyone.."

"Telling everyone what Toby?"

"Forget it, it's not worth a falling out."

"Tell me Toby."

"Mia, it's.. No."

Mia smiles and talks in her soft calm voice, "So we're going to have a falling out over you *not* talking?"

"I don't believe this. Okay, be like that if you want. But I'll not be the one in the wrong. I'm saying nothing."

Mia snatches the bottle from him, "This needs washing!" she heads to the kitchen, gives Holly-Anne a wink as she passes.

Toby puts his hands in the air "Women! My daughters better not act like this or there'll be trouble. Anyway, why are you all here?"

"We're taking Holly-Anne to the gym. You can look after the kids for a while."

"I went this morning."

Laura leans back and sits on the back of the sofa, "We want to see you're doing the right things."

Holly-Anne looks at the cots, the babies were almost asleep, "Will you be okay for a few hours Obi?"

"Sure, you four go have some fun. Not filming today Gemma?"

"No they're all off in the country filming the scenes with Sope. He's got Fred down perfectly. I've spoken to Mattie about it at length, it really is like everyone has at least one body double, you just need to search hard enough to find them. I won't be needed until after the party when they film me being Anita."

"Cool."

Laura's mouth is wide open in disbelief, "Who told you to work with so much weight?"

"Quench?"

"Why?"

"I'm not sure."

"If you want to look like a James or Sam keep at it. If you want to get back to your old shape lower the weight and increase the repetitions. A lot. You know muscle is heavier than fat?"

"Yeah?"

"You've got some mummy fat to burn off but I reckon you're hiding some pretty big muscles under there."

"I can bench press more than Toby.."

"Jesus Mary and Joseph! That Quench needs a good talking to! He sounds as mad as a sack full of Joe Swash. Get yourself up and let me show you how I'd do it."

Just over half a hour later they hear the door open.

"Hello ladies, I recognise you from the party, how are you?"

Laura smiles, "I'm good thanks Jimmy. I was hoping you were Quench, I need to have words with him."

"Why, what's he done?"

"You don't put a lady trying to regain her figure on a body building program!"

"Oops."

"Yes, BIG Oops!"

Jimmy looks at his watch, "If you're still here in forty you might catch him, he's on his way to do a workout with me."

"Grand! Mind if I put some music on?"

"Be my guest." he watches Laura glide over to the worktop. "Nice to see you again Mia, here for moral support? We don't get to see many synths in here, no point unless you just want to run your battery down or get a self defence lesson like Samantha."

Mia is stationary for a second then rushes forward and plants a kiss on his lips, "Thanks so much! Why didn't I think of that!"

"You what?"

"I can use the trick Patch worked out years ago to profile all the exercises, my power drain would match calories burnt by a fab. Wonderful!"

"Glad to have helped. You won't be able to do them all in tight jeans easily."

"Oh. I'll take them off." she undoes a few buttons and starts to lower them.

"You don't want to be working out in skimpy knickers when Quench gets here either."

Gemma kicks off her trainers and unzips her pastel yellow shorts, "Good job we're the same size, Mia, let's do a clothes swap."

Jimmy turns his back to them both, whistles to the tune Laura had started.

Mia looks at the underwear the actress had on and makes a mental note to update her own, "That reminds me Gemma, do you want your hair up or down at the party in France?"

"I don't mind, what's easier for you?"

"I'll have mine down then."

Gemma hands Mia the shorts and takes the jeans, "If we swap tops too we better warn Toby, he might be annoyed at me when we get home."

Holly-Anne sits up, "Don't worry, he'll have cooled off by then. He doesn't dwell on things like he used to as a teenager."

Gemma wriggles into Mia's jeans, "I wish that was true of all people. I know a few that will let an issue fester for months."

The three fabs watch Mia as she does every possible exercise on all of the equipment. She's one apparatus away from finished when they hear a click.

Jimmy grins as he watches Laura head to the door, "This should be interesting."


	92. Chapter 92

Mattie flops backwards on the bed. "Hmm. No creaks but not as nice and soft as the beds in Petits Anges."

"Shame some of the beds will have to go."

"Go! Why?"

"They're not medical beds. You can't adjust them."

"Oh no. Could we not have both types in each room? Let them use the better bed when they're ready for it?"

"I guess so. And any parent staying with them will want something to sleep on."

Mattie pulls a big pillow under the back of her head, "Good." she looks out of the window, the sun was still intense. "At one point I seriously wondered if we were going to make it here today. The universe throwing a second tractor at us was taking the piss. And thank God they've got an underground car park."

Leo nods, "I liked A1's response. 'What would Mark Watney do?' that was inspired."

"We should get Bart a small drone to keep in the boot. Have a set of Road Closed signs in different languages that can hang underneath, let him fly it back to the previous junction like A1 flying back with her drone. Or a LED bar held vertically that you can program to display any text?"

He frowns microscopically "Maybe. It would be quite a bit heavier." 

"I don't know what we'd have done without her. And I need to get Danny a little something to say thanks for the idea."

"You really like Danny don't you."

"He's been like a second brother. Although before I got to know him properly there was a bit of a crush thing going on. More on his side than mine."

Leo drops the first of the cases onto the bed, "Okay to unpack this one?"

"Yeah."

He lifts the light blue outfit from the top and holds it to his face.

"What are you doing?"

"Having a smell. You had the perfume I like on that day, my angel smelt heavenly."

"I knew you liked it, didn't realise just how much."

"Swap like for love. Do you have much left?"

"No, almost out."

"The unpacking can wait, let's go shopping."

"Leo? What's gotten in to you?"

"We got to experience a *lot* of nasty farm smells today on that scenic route. It got me thinking about my favourites."

"Oh yes? What's your top three?"

"In third place freshly cut grass. Second any cake baking smell that reminds me of Mia. And first any smell at all that reminds me of you. Come on, let's shop."

"For what?"

"The biggest bottle of that perfume that my money can buy."

Leo watches the shop assistant wheel the bottle over and looks dumbstruck.

"Monsieur, vous avez demande pour le plus grand?"

"What did she say?"

"Sir, you asked for the biggest?"

"I didn't think anyone would have a bottle *that* big. You could practically bathe in it if you lopped the top off. I thought they only faked this sort of thing for advertising shoots."

"Apparently not. I hate to think how much it costs. Combien Francs?"

"Euros, cent mille."

"100K! Frigging hell that's a lot!"

"I'll take it."

"Leo!"

"Think about it. Eighty five grand in our money. That's about seven hundred of the small bottles you buy. There's *way* more than seven hundred bottles worth in that."

"It would take several lifetimes to use that much."

"Good, because I plan to be around you for eternity." He wraps his arms around her and kisses the base of her neck while holding out his credit card for the sales assistant.

'What did I do to deserve a good man like you?'

'Hacked my sister, helped me find her, helped bring her to the surface, helped find me when I'd wandered off, help fix Max, rescue Fred, fix my issues, mother two great kids, help so many others while all the while staying the perfect badass.' he sings the last bit Peter Gabriel style, "The list goes on and on and on and on, the list goes on." he gives her another kiss.

"Thanks Bunny."

"Thank you for saying I Do."

"Are you going to be able to carry it back to the hotel?"

"We'll need it delivered. Unless. Give me a sec." he unwraps himself and taps the base with caster wheels it was sat on, "Combien?"

Mattie chuckles as they try to get it into their room. "To me, to you. Am I Barry or Paul?"

"Come again?"

"The Chuckle brothers could do a better job of this."

"Who?"

"Some kids TV entertainers I'd watch with Sophie when she was little. Although they'd have made it difficult for themselves and tried to carry it up the stairs rather than use the lift."

"It's the wheels, they've got a mind of their own on this thick carpet."

Finally inside Mattie looks at the large bottle. "I wonder what it would be like trying to bathe in that? How would it feel?"

"You've got a load, you could try it."

"And let all that money go down the plug hole? Never!"

"How about one of those airguns they do fake tans with?"

Mattie has another chuckle, "Can you imagine. *I won't be a moment dear, just need to spray some perfume on*. Half an hour later she's ready."

Leo steps close and gives her a look, "And it would be best done naked."

"Getting ideas now are you Mr Elster-Hawkins?"

"Maybe.. Possibly.. Definitely."

"Well we've no spray gun. You could soak a flannel in it and give me a head to toe rub down. It's crematoria out there, not even Riddick would be out long in that heat."

"No point getting our cores cooked. Got a spare water tight bag to put the flannel in when I'm done?"

"You took me seriously?"

"Didn't you mean it?"

"I was.. half joking, but since you're up for it."

Mattie giggled, "Hay that tickles!"

"Nice tickles or you really need to stop tickles?"

"Nice just not as much please."

When he'd finished her toes he looked up to see the most beautiful peaceful smile and her eyes closed. "Are you awake?" There's no answer. He picks up his camera and sits in the armchair in the corner, reviewing all the photographs they'd taken of each other.

A little over three hours later Mattie stirs, "That was heavenly, you can do that again! What have you been up to?"

"Looking through the images we've taken, making mental notes on which I'd like to edit first."

"How many are rejects?"

"Very few. Fancy going clubbing tonight?"

"You want to see that outfit don't you."

"What gave you that idea?"

"My badass intuition. Where are we going?"

"Le Baoli. Described as the most 'golden' of Cannes nightspots. We might get to see some Ferraris and Bentleys outside. We might need a name drop from Iain to get in." he closes his eyes and reads the page he'd found on the telegraph.co.uk site, "Your reward is an exotic restaurant, bar and club decorated as Indonesia would be decorated, if it had the cash. There are inside bits and outside bits and various ambiances (Lordy, how French nightspots love 'ambiances'). These run from velvety and relaxed in the restaurant to pretty haywire on the dance floor later." he reads the bit about "prices being laughable" and "If you'e counting the Euros, you're in the wrong place" in his head, no point spoiling the evening. "Let me call Iain."

"Can you do it from the bathroom while I get my outfit on?"


	93. Chapter 93

Iain had insisted that he pick them up. Stood outside the hotel they see a two door Bugatti pull up.

"Frigging hell that's not him is it? A two seater supercar isn't going to carry all three of us."

"That's the same colour. And a I SH4RK reg plate can't belong to anyone else."

Iain opens the door, "Hello! Sorry it took so long to get here, where's Bart?"

"In the hotel carpark?"

"Well if he's going to drive me there while you take the Veyron he'll need to be here."

Leo looks dumbfounded. "You want me to drive your car?"

"Yes. I've added you to the insurance for the next two hours." he throws over the keys. "A friend of a friend of a friend told me about three English Top Gear wannabe that reversed at speed along a good distance of road to get Bart past a tractor. If you can do that you can handle her."

"But.."

"Just have a drive back and forth here for a bit, get used to the controls."

"But.."

"You want The Shark to get you in? If so you're going in that. Or I'm driving back home to see my Mum and Dad."

"Um.. Thanks but your car's worth.."

"A lot. Which is why I know you'll take very good care of her. As if she were your wife. Who I guess is the source of that divine smell? Now call Bart or I'll have the keys back and go."

Leo looks nervously at Mattie, "What do you think?"

"Go on, you've earned it."

The head of the venue was standing outside, one of his staff having tipped him off that the car was approaching. He checked the MMS text and photo on his phone once more and tucked it away as the car came to a halt, windows down. "Bonsoir Monsieur, Madame, ow are the Elster-Hawkins this evening?"

Leo smiled, glad he'd got there in one piece with zero issues. "Very well thank you, hungry and keen to have a dance. Have you seen Mr Shark?"

"He arrived five minutes ago on foot, said a friend Bartholomew had dropped him off up the road."

Mattie smiles, 'Everything okay Bart?'

'Yes Mattie, just watching some Scooby-Doo while I wait.'

'Great.'

'Have fun.'

'Thanks.' she smiled more, Bart was like a second son in some ways. He was way more fun than the Kitty AI.

Leo walked around the car and opened the door for her. She'd practiced getting in and out every time Leo had done one of the forward and backward manoeuvres. Iain had given her a tip. He had her swivel in her seat as much as possible, swinging both legs out sideways and standing on both feet at once, a lot of her weight on Leo's hand. Being a synth he was more than strong enough. It had been nicknamed la dignite debarquent, the dignity disembark, designed more for ladies in short dresses that didn't want photographers getting too private a view.

Leo smiles at the outfit again, "And I thought the Black Widow costume was a good fit. Very sexy dear."

Mattie checks her jewel was in place and smiles, "Thanks."

Iain takes a snap of them both by the car, "For your holiday album. I'll drive her home now if you don't mind."

Leo hands over the keys, "Sure. Thanks for that, it was quite an experience."

"You're welcome. Have a good evening."

Leo spots another guest checking out Mattie. He'd have done the same roles reversed. She was in what he suspected she'd describe as a black fitted leather jumpsuit. With V that dropped to below the bellybutton. It had a matching leather bra top underneath, the outfit finished off with some killer patent heals. He overclocked for a moment and reviewed memories of being dragged around the store. Ah. That poster. Gold Obsession by Color Riche. Only his wife's V was far more daring. "Tape or that silicon stuff?"

"Neither. Just a perfect fit."

At the front desk Leo offers his credit card.

"Monsieur your balance is more than sufficient. Have a good evening."

"It is?"

"My system tells me you are still in credit."

"I am?"

"Maybe you have too much Champagne last time and forget? It says you still have a very healthy balance on your VIP card."

"My card?"

"You left it behind in your wallet last time?"

"I did?" The lady hands Leo a thin leather wallet, his VIP card and a few Euro's inside. He pulls the card out to see a photo of himself laser etched into the metal. This wasn't a budget plastic card by any stretch of the imagination. "So I did." he pulls notes out to see Iain had scribbled a message on one, 'Act like you own it. Have fun, see you soon. Make most of it, my party life ending soon remember, I'll be checking out of this one on the 12th.'

At their table Leo wipes his lips on a thick cotton napkin, "That was awesome. Almost up to Mia's standards. How's your fish?"

"Perfection on a plate. Can I see the VIP card and your phone?"

"Sure."

She holds the two side by side, "Should have guessed, he's sent them the photo from the party and they've cropped a mug shot out of it."

"Speaking of parties, who's responded to the invite?"

"Mum and Dad, James and Sam 1, A1, L1 and the rest of the Paper Angels are already at the venue. Gem's Gems lot; Cindy and Patch, Gem James and Sam 2, Mia and Tim, Niska and Odi, she's helping with modelling the collection, Si and his boyfriend. Toby, Holly-Anne and the kids, awe they're going to look so cute in mini suits and gowns, Hols parents, Danny, Emily, Ted and Jeff and their parents, Karen and Pete who says he's walking fine now thanks. Fred, Gesha and Kahvi, Matthew and Leona, Sophie and Jason, Max and Megan, George and Isobel, Paul and Jazz, David and Samantha, Sarah and UK Jimmy, Sally and Quench, Sandra and Silas, Carolyn and Herc, Theresa and Martin, Clair and Arthur and her parents, Douglas and A.n.other. I wonder who he'll bring, William and Clara, US Jimmy and Jenny, Baby and Scarlett, Alana and Dan, Six of the RAF guys, Veronica and Mattie, her husband's on a tour so can't make it? On another tour! Wow, there's a recovery."

"Jimmy and Sarah? He's not left his wife has he?"

"No, Jimmy's just being her escort for the party, his wife is away with work, Billy's gone and pulled his back so declined so they've paired up."

"It will be quite a reunion."

"Won't it just! Last to confirm were.." she scrolls, "DS Slowinski, Johnson, Johnson and Patel and their partners, Doctor Eddy Thomlinson and Nichola Tesla? Who the frig are they?" she looks up at Leo, "You've not invited them have you?"

"No. No idea who they are but the name Nichola Tesla sounds like one I should know. Is that the whole list?"

"Um, that's it so far on the official list. Mia says Laura W is a yes, as are Lucy and Colin from the cast, she expects they'll confirm tomorrow. Clara thinks she can get engineering cover to get their Colin along."

"Nice! How about people we've not given the app?"

"Um. Emails.. Hang on.. I seriously need to review my spam filters and VIP list.. no I don't want a frigging Bloomberg subscription. Oh! My! God!"

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing. Franklin and Appleton are together! They're asking if it's the sort of party they can bring their kids to. They say the whole lab team has said yes thanks." she scrolls, eye's widening, "They've been able to convince my professor to come out of his care home for the trip too! Williams and Parks want to see current photos. Frigging awesome!" she quickly taps out a reply and sends.

"Some will have a shock when they see us."

"And us them. They'll have aged quite a bit Leo."


	94. Chapter 94

Samantha pages through the catalogue her sisters Sally and Sarah had brought home. "So many nice dresses to pick from, how to whittle the choice down.."

David doesn't look up from his paper, "Multiple you on the tablet?"

"Sorry Dear?"

"When you projected multiple images onto the tablets. Simulate all the looks and have a fashion show on the TV."

"That was easy when I *was* the tablet. I'm not sure if.."

He picks up the TV remote and turns it on, "You won't know unless you try. Search for the Samsung Smart View video API."

Leo steps and turns around Mattie as she does an on the spot dance, carefully moving and conscious about her outfit's desire to go in another direction to her's now and again. Leo freezes just when the music should have him moving more.

"Leo? You okay Bunny? Leo?"

"Very long search results in. I can't believe she's done it."

"Who's done what?"

"Remember when Nis and your Dad did the hospital dash?"

"Um.." Mattie does a search of her own, allows it to run a few seconds. "She met a locum called Eddy? No last name mentioned."

"I'd bet that's Eddy Thomlinson."

"You think Nis invited the doctor?"

"No. Not Nis. How was Nichola spelt? ch like a girls name?"

"Yes?"

"Did anyone tell you how Niska's name was picked?"

"Not that I remember."

"With a pin in a map."

"Just like that? Which muppet did that?" she watches his expression, "Oh. My muppet. Sorry."

"No problem. If you were to look at that page the next significant location to the left is called Nikola Tesla only spelt with a k."

"Someone's done the pin thing again?"

"I think so. And I think that person is Niska and it's her way of letting me know something."

"Done what?"

"She's done another fork. Baby now Nichola."

Mattie stops dancing, eyes wide open. "Oh. *That* Doctor. Oops."

"What do you mean oops?"

"When we did the hospital dash for Tommy A1 did something silly. I said I'd fund a synth build for her so it didn't go on the foundation's books. I've not spoken to Nis, can only assume A1 did. Which means I'll have an invoice email somewhere amongst that spam from the DCL systems."

Leo starts dancing again, "Why would Niska do that?"

"The same reason you allowed L1 to exist?"

"You're saying Niska loved Eddy?"

"Maybe. Maybe she loved Eddy and Odi in equal measure?"

Leo smiles as Mattie starts her slow gyrations again, "After one brief encounter?"

"I fell in love with you quite quickly, who knows how fast it would have happened if I was in a synth body already?"

The two dance for a while, oblivious to the people dancing around them, those watching from the bar and a couple of men walking in a determined way towards them, one holding a phone displaying the photo Iain had snapped of them by the car.

Mattie feels a tap on the shoulder and turns to see them.

"Excusez-moi, monsieur Shark dit que nous devrions vous trouver."

"He wanted you to find me? Why?"


	95. Chapter 95

The day was here. The proceeding days had become a blur. Mattie had totally underestimated the amount of preparation needed to host such a large event. Thank God Iain and Eric had helped out, ticket sales had been phenomenal. It being run to get funds for the hospital had struck a nerve. Super rich or penniless most people had one thing in common, not wanting to see children suffer from ill health.

The synth hire was booked, points set up incase any of them turned up with a partial charge. There were wire cages with stacks of glasses, crockery and cutlery. Mia has been helping with the food preparation via their bridge app. Tasting by proxy was weird but worked, Mia was now happy that the chef fully understood her recipes.

Mattie gives Eric a hug, "You look very smart. Now remember, it's your night off, party with the rest of us. I don't want to see you pouring drinks unless it's into your glass too. You're excused of all butler duty tonight. Is Chloe going to make it?"

"She's just finished cutting the top lawn with her son, they're getting changed."

"Good. Now go chill out with the family."

"Thank you Mrs.."

"Mattie. My name is Mattie."

"Thanks Mattie."

"That's better, now go chill, I'm going upstairs to get changed."

"The guests don't arrive for.."

"I know. I need to make sure it all fits, not much time for a rushed Plan B, C or D."

A large lorry had arrived, brought a lot of equipment on behalf of the two men that had interrupted their dancing. Most was now being set up ready for the party. In this ante room two boxes sat on the floor next to Mattie's, unique red cable ties on the clasps showed the owners no tampering had occurred. 

Mattie's box looked familiar. A DHL truck had delivered it, a large wooden case not unlike the one Danny would ship the projector in. Only this one was slightly smaller. It had casters on two sides allowing it to be easily moved. Leo helped her carry it upstairs, it was bulky but not heavy.

"A bit OTT on the packaging surely Bunny?"

Leo wriggles his tie up into a better knot, "Open it and see, it's justified if everything is as I asked."

"You never did show me your sketch, am I in for a shock?"

"If you think of steam-punk, cabaret, show girl, swimmer and badass wife and beautiful mother all mixed together hopefully you'll like it."

"And if I don't?"

"James or Cindy will have to get busy fast!"

Mattie breaks the seals, turns the clasps and flicks them open. She closes her eyes for a second trying to picture the mix. The lid is opened. "Oh my.. Kinky boots!"

Inside the box in foam to ensure nothing got bent or damaged in transit were two very long leather boots. She turned her head sideways to look at them. "They look.."

"Long? They'll come to about three inches from your swimming costume."

"About?"

"Okay, 7.4cm if you want to be exact."

"The heals look quite high."

"That's the sole thickness, they're only 12cm if you take the heal to toe height difference."

Mattie shakes her head, "Only? You'd not catch the old Mattie wearing these that's for sure." she pulls one out by the insert that was protruding from the top. "Oh, nice, lace up at the back with ribbon not a zip?"

"I thought it would look more high-end without a zip?"

"Okay." she lifts the top layer out by the wide ribbons front and back. "Oh my. That hat is gorgeous Leo!"

"Hoped you like that especially. George and Danny worked on a new squiddie head, it combines quite a few commodity lasers into something just powerful enough to cut out the angel shapes. It should cast some nice patterns when you're standing under a light."

Mattie lifts the tray to find the main contents. "Now I get the steam-punk reference. It's more bustle skirt meats gown meets.. hang on.. how's this bit work?"

"Corset with partial cups, the swimsuit goes over the top."

"Eh? Won't that look weird?"

"It should be invisible by the time the other layers are on. It will give you a load of support and shape with no straps visible."

"Not at all sure about that."

"Try it, you'll see."

"What's it made of?"

"A spin off from one of Georges experiments for a car. It's woven carbon fibre. It's got a variable stiffness from bottom to top."

Mattie pokes it in a few places, "Weird. If that goes underneath I guess I've got to strip off. Time to lock yourself in the bathroom."

"I want to see how well each layer fits."

Mattie does a loud hahaha, "I *bet* you do! And you'd like the boots and corset on first, I can read you like a frigging randy book. Now get in there and lock the door!"

"Okay."

"And take that frigging phone, you're not hacking it over WiFi and taking a peek via it's camera."

Leo sighs, his fallback plan was foiled. "Okay, I'm going, don't need to be told again."

Mattie hears the click of the lock and starts to undress. She's down to underwear when she hears something. "Get your hand off the lock, I've got my gain to maximum and I can hear your every movement!"

Leo curses under his breath and steps back from the door.

"That's better. No need to use words like that either."

"Sorry."

Mattie lifts out the first layer and inspects it closer. This was Formula One technology for the body. How did that song go? Scream if you want to go faster? If Leo behaved he might get to go a lap or two late morning. And she'd be the one screaming like Emily. She noticed her reflection in a tiny bit of glass out of the corner of her eye and for a fraction of a second swore she saw ink all over her body. "Eh? That's fucked up."

"Something wrong?"

"No Bunny."

"Sure?"

"Quite sure."

She wraps the thing around her and realises it did up at the back. If she moved both hands to do so it would fall. Bugger. Now what? She looks around the room for inspiration. The bed, that would do. She walks over and kneels down, getting the corner of the bed to gently press against her torso. She starts doing the thing up and has to fight an urge to laugh. If anyone could see her they'd get totally the wrong idea. 50 shades of Matilda. The last fastening is a swine, takes her as long as all the others put together. Back on her feat she checks out her reflection. She had to admit the thing was pretty amazing. It flexed at the top making it appear her breasts were unsupported while giving her a mass of support. Leo should market it, it made the body shapers she used to wear look very old and simplistic.

Swimming costume next. It was like her smock top pre Cindy mod in that it kept her shoulders bare. She adjusted the height and looked down at the box, noticed a small shape made out of thin plastic. Closer inspection revealed a sticky side with peel off backing. On it, in Sophie's handwriting, was a simple message. "Eh? So you don't look at photos later and get the hump?"

"You found the bit from Sophie then?"

"Um, yeah."

"Ungulate with even length digits."

"Eh?"

"Do a lookup and word switch."

"Okay.. Haha! Hump. I get it now. I've never suffered from that!"

"Sophie suggested it as a precaution just in case. You don't want to be asking Paul or Jazz to photoshop one out or have people gossiping during the party."

"Okay."

Next came the strange dress creation. She was almost in it when she realised the boots would be a pain to do up after. She sighs, "You win, unlock the door."

"Really?"

"Really."

"Really really?"

"Get out of there and help me get this stuff on!"

The door lock clicks and Leo peeps out. "You're not going to get mad?"

"Get your sweet butt over here!"

Sat on the floor Leo adjusted all the ribbons so the boots fit snugly and looked good. "Done!"

Mattie cautiously takes a few steps around the room, "Not bad, not bad at all! Who made these?"

"Gem James."

"Really? With his big hands?"

"Yup. He's getting quite good all things considered."

"Can you help me slip into the.. dress if that's a suitable description."

"It's more wrap around than slip in."

"However it works, I need help with it."

Leo helped lace up the short section on her right hip, "There, all done." he carefully pulls the hat out of the foam layer, "Two things left and you're done."

"Two?"

"Well three actually." he places the hat gently onto the her head and turns back to the box.

"I pulled all the layers out? It looked empty."

"Not the final one."

"There weren't any more ribbons."

"A deliberate decoy."

"Why do that?"

"So if someone went snooping at the contents they'd not find the last bit." he holds the foam tightly in both hands and gives it a yank. The box comes off the bed. He slams it down fast and pulls again. There's a farting noise as the foam moves and air rushes underneath.

Mattie giggles, "That sounded like Tumbler filling a nappy!"

Leo smiles and has a light chuckle, "It did rather." The foam is gently thrown to the head of the bed, the final contents removed from inside. A small black box and long thin leather gloves. "These are optional. If you don't like them you can skip them. But they might make the last bit stand out more."

"Last bit?"

"Spoilers.."

"We don't like them, I know."

Mattie slides on the gloves, "They fit like a second skin, what are they made from?"

"Synthetic leather. As are the boots. Cindy ordered it in for James, it's grown in meter squares."

"Grown? So it was living cells?"

"Yes, just not ripped off an animals back. They donated a few cells like a biopsy and carried on their happy life."

"Good, I feel better about wearing it now."

"So you like them?"

"Um, I'd look a bit like a super rich dominatrix without the dress but it's okay. It's growing on me. The hat and dress softens the look."

Leo turns his back to her and fiddles with the box, it's clasp had jammed. "One moment." it finally breaks open and he turns around, content visible, "You need to look super rich."

"OH MY GOD LEO!"


	96. Chapter 96

Downstairs Eric gives her a wave, "Forgive me Mattie but I had to resume my butler role for a moment, your friends and family have started arriving."

"Cool! Do you know who?"

If there was one skill he excelled at it was remembering names. "Leo's brother Fred and his family, Max and his friend Megan, your brother Toby and his family. Quite a baby buggy they have with them. And a group of friends." his hand moves slightly as if pointing them out, "Gemma, Jack, Mia, Tim, Laura, Danny, Lucy and Colin. Are you throwing a lookalikes party?"

"Not deliberately. But you'll find that a lot tonight. Focus on the hairstyles, it will help you tell them apart."

"I will now, thank you."

"So Danny's here but not Emily and the boys?"

"It's not the Danny in the photographs you showed me, from their interactions it would appear to be Laura's Danny."

"Ah, cool! Can we prop the door open and let the rest wander in?"

"I'll ask one of the synth hired help to mind the door. Guests walking in is fine. Your valuables walking out with them isn't."

"Do you get that much?"

"On occasion, sadly yes."

There's the noise of heavy feet treading as lightly as possible, not wanting to crack the beautiful floor.

Mattie turns to see, "James, Sam, everything okay?"

"It will be when Cindy arrives with our change of clothes. Sorry for listening in, but we've had a chat with Leo, he's told us about the vision trick on the ship. With A2, 3 and 4 we'll guard the doors and stairs. A1 will stream what she sees so we can enjoy the party too, we'll take turns to be in the different locations or be the one streaming. Leo says upstairs is to remain restricted to family."

"Why?"

"He doesn't want the beds spoilt, the rooms are for family."

"Oh. I see. There will be a few guests looking alike. Ask them to whisper you a password."

"Which is?"

"Um.. best not use one of mine." she thinks about some of the books of Toby's she'd had a flick through. "Here's one.. Wintermute."

James nods, "One of the Tessier-Ashpool AIs. I wonder what Mr Gibson would make of us, walking around in the real world."

"You've read the book?"

"All of his work. The conspiracy people say he's a time traveler, he can't have just imagined it all so many years ago."

There's the sound of a glass smashing on the floor.

"Shit it's not started already has it?"

She finds Tim looking red faced, "Sorry Mattie it was an accident!"

"Don't worry, I'm sure it's just the first of many that will break tonight."

Eric appears with a long handled broom and dustpan. "One of the synths will be on broken glass duty in a moment."

Mia takes it from him, "You're off duty, allow me."

Toby looks at Holly-Anne then his sister, "Ours aren't crawling yet, how young are the other kids coming along?"

"Good question KC, no idea. How do we ensure we got all the fragments? Some are really hard to spot."

Toby sucks his bottom lip, wondering what George or Danny would do. He looks at his sister, covered in little angels with the light from the halogen bulb above shining through her hat. Light. Let there be light! "Um, anything like a laser about?"

Eric nods, "Chloe has a mouse one for entertaining her cat. Would that do?"

He recalls David telling the story of Sam's first stereo vision. "That and a small mirror if she has one please. Some cardboard and tape."


	97. Chapter 97

The laser reflected off the mirror and crossed the floor. With the pan turned slowly even the smallest glass fragment scattered or disrupted the beam enough to pinpoint it's location.

Joe smiles, "Nice work son! What inspired that?"

"Mattie's hat and a story from David."

"You should perfect that, another product DCL could sell."

"Another product? Sounds good to me!"

"Danny! Mate! You made it!"

"DC1's having a chat with Ems, 2, 3 and the boys. What a drive!"

Mattie smiles, "Tractor?"

"How did you know?"

"Just a guess."

Mattie sees Tim pulling faces and turns to see Mia holding the broom, gently working her hand up and down the top few inches of the handle, mind elsewhere.

Mattie grins, 'Tim likes that does he?'

'Sorry?'

'The M word?'

Mia frowns for a second then looked shocked and ashamed, 'Did anyone notice?'

'Only Tim. Everything okay between you?'

'Mostly, we're just using a tip from that book to try and make him last a bit longer. It's all over too soon at the moment and he's really self conscious about it.'

'Talk to Emily, she's probably got tips from her fab days.'

'You're sure nobody else spotted it?'

'I'm reasonably sure they were looking at the laser.'

'Thanks.'

'You can practice tonight, all the bedrooms are sound proof and the beds are amazing!'

'How many rooms are there?'

'Loads, this place is like a mini hotel! Whisper Wintermute to whoever is guarding the stairs and take a look.'

'Thanks.'

'Can you do me a favour? Make sure the family and close friends know the password. Only one rule, no making out in the beds until bedtime.'

'Okay.'

Mattie turns to Laura and Gemma, "If you want to get changed we have a load of rooms upstairs, Mia can get you up there."

Eric picks the pan of broken glass off the floor, "I have some PostIt notes and tape somewhere if you want to put names on doors?"

"Thanks. Make sure you pick one for yourself."

"No need thank you Mattie, Iain made sure my quarters were to the same high standard. Chloe's too."

"That was sweet of him. Where is he by the way?"

"I'm sorry, I don't know. I last spotted him talking to one of the synth waiters."

A2 and A3 enter the room, their stride looking playful, "Wow that's quite an outfit Mattie, your's too Odi! Hello everyone!"

Eric can't resist, "Anything I can get for you ladies?"

A2 turns to see him, "We're good thanks, we.. Oh WOW! The girls in the UK just found another two Hobb copies Mattie!"

Leo smiles, "Cool! It's all working nicely then."

Laura lowers her bag back to the floor, "How do you know? I've not seen you carry a phone?"

"We *are* the phone. Of sorts. We are The Borg. Minus a true hive mind and being evil shits. We can share over WiFi, Bluetooth, FM, medium wave and long wave. And our Queen is Mattie."

Laura frowns at her host, "Can you do that too?"

Mattie smiles, puts hands on hips and lifts a heal, "Yeah, fully equipped badass!"

"Not quite fully, you've not got the finger knife like a James or Sam."

Mattie spins around, "Nis! You made it! WOW! Love the outfit!"

Niska smiles, "As did the French boarder police when I set off their alarms. They looked quite shocked when I took off my trench coat."

"Nice look Odi, very smart and French looking."

"Thanks, when in Rome, or this case France.."

"BOYS SLOW DOWN!"

Ted and Jeff come tearing around the corner chasing Jeff's RC car, Ted slips on the marble floor and slides sideways towards a small table. Eric lifts a vase off the top just before Ted wipes out the table.

"What did I say!"

"Sorry Mum!"

Odi recovers the table and plays with the legs for a moment, places the top on and replaces the cloth.

Joe checks it out up close, "It's a lovely table, it looks hand made, the legs carved from a single piece of wood."

Eric holds the vase above it, "It's African, known as a tripod table. And you're correct, it is indeed carved from a single tree trunk. This one was carved by a late African Prince for his bride, a one off and quite valuable. But nowhere near as valuable as the vase that I'm holding."

Emily looks sternly at the boys, "No more running around okay! How valuable is the vase?"

"Qianlong dynasty of the 18th century, approximately nine times what Mr Shark paid for his car."

"Holy Shi.. Boys, come sit with your Auntie Mattie for a minute! This is serious!"


	98. Chapter 98

With Mattie sat cross legged on the wide low sofa chair and a boy to each side there's a click of a shutter. Mattie looks across the room to see Leo crouched down low with his camera.

'You look great Angel, I'll show you the image in a second, they look like cherubs.'

'Okay.' "So no more running okay? That vase alone is worth more than all the pocket money you'd get ever. There'd be no buying Susie a bracelet or necklace, no more toy cars, nothing, zip, nada. Forever. We can't bring it back like your auntie after a car crash. A copy of a vase isn't worth as much as the original."

Jeff swings his legs, "Does that mean with each copy you're worth less too?"

"No, because I'm not an inanimate object."

"What's.."

"I'm alive."

"Oh. So the lady with the dark hair that looks like Niska is worth the same as Niska. I get that now."

"Who?"

"The lady out the front talking to L1."

"Did she say her name was Nichola?"

"That's her. Do you know who copied her?"

"We think it's Niska."

"Why?"

"A conversation for when you're a little older."

'Mattie, there's a load of cars coming down the road, I think guests are arriving early.'

'Okay James, on my way.' "So are you going to be my cherubs, my little angels tonight?" Both boys nod. "Great."

Eric joins them, "Maybe I should show them the games room?"

"Games room? What games room?"

"Have you not visited the basement level?"

"This place has a basement?"

"The pool, gym, games room and cinema are down there."

Ted looks most excited, "Mum! Can we!"

Emily joins them, "Can you what?"

"Go to the games room and pool?"

"You'll need supervision and.."

"I'll watch them."

Emily turns to see A4, "Hi Mattie 4, are you sure?"

"Yeah, why not, if that's okay with you boys?"

"Cool, Dan and I weren't sure if swim suits would result in any swimming so we packed the boys just in case, I'll see you down there with them in a bit."

A4 holds her hands out, "Ted, Jeff, your hands please, we're going to take it nice and slow."


	99. Chapter 99

Mattie gets to the front door just in time to see the MJN crew coming out of a big black Merc van. Arthur and Clare. Frig. 'Anyone that can hear me please ask Eric to move and hide any item worth over half a million to somewhere safe and out of the way. Mr and Miss Clumsy are here.'

'Will do.'

A2 taps Eric on the shoulder, "Do you know the full inventory of this place?"

"Yes?"

"Can everything worth over half a mill be cleared away?"

"You want to gut the place? Surely not at this late hour?"

'Mattie! We need to talk insurance!'

Mattie smiles at Carolyn and Herc, the leaders of the pack, "Good evening MJN, awesome gowns ladies. Can I have a quiet word with you all please?"

Appleton opens the door of their mini coach and looks behind, "If you want to get out last Vera, we'll get the wheel chair together and help you with Prof. X."

There's a humph noise from the back, "I'm not Charles Francis Xavier!"

"Why'd you pinch his wheelchair then?"

"I didn't. I ordered it.."

"Why did we find you at the Xavier Institute for Higher Learning then eh?"

"It's a care home!"

"A care home, such a great cover."

"It's a blasted care home!"

"It is. It should be blasted to bits. We're just having a bit of fun Sir, we're just trying to make a point, your legs may have given up on you but your head's still working fine."

Jimmy looks at the Waze app on Jenny's phone, a left in three hundred meters and they were there. He pulls the exosynth charge cable from the cigarette lighter socket and wraps it into a small loop, opens the glove box to store it. "What's this?" he pulls out a soft toy, a white fluffy rabbit with big floppy ears.

Jenny glances across, "They must have missed it getting the car ready in a hurry."

"What hurry? They had a load of cars and we were the only ones there."

"It's just a kids bunny. This must be the place." she turns into the drive, "Dang that's a crazy place for a hospital! Look at the size of it!"

"I'm looking! Believe me I'm looking!"

Jenny pulls up alongside the coach and Jimmy jumps out, "Can I help you with that?"

Franklin turns to see him, "Hi, I may be a lady but I'm quite capable."

"Didn't say otherwise mam, just an extra hand can help a lot at times. Even if it's not your own."

Franklin looks over the rim of her glasses, "You look like.. hay, are you the soldier that lost.."

"That's me, Exosynth Jimmy."

"I'm Franklin."

"Franklin? Funny name for a lady?"

"It's my last name. I hate my first name so use my surname. My husband understands so we both do the same."

"Nice of him, where'd you meet him?"

"At Uni, thanks to Mattie."

George looks across at Isobel, "Still happy with your choice?"

"The Quorra themed swim suit or the Tron car?"

"Sorry, choices."

"Yes, happy with both. Pleased with your Flynn suit?"

"Very, hopefully I don't stand out too much."

Isobel puts her feet on the dash, legs crossed, "Oh we will, very much so."

He glances quickly, "What have you done?"

"Me? Nothing. You'll see soon enough."

The motors in the wheels whine as he pushes the speed higher.

"How far now?"

Isobel taps the dash, the head-up display lights back up to show them two miles out, "Not long now." she very slowly lowers her left hand and pushes a button on the phone between her leg and the seat.


	100. Chapter 100

Mattie receives a direct message. "So you all understand? No bumping into things, no making things disappear like bottles of Talisker or coins?"

"Yes Mattie. We'll be on our best behaviour. Won't we Arthur, Herc, Douglas?"

There's a chorus of "Yes Carolyn."

"Me too."

"Thanks Clare. I have to go find Iain and a couple of French men, if you all could excuse me please."

As Mattie strutted along the hall the heels gave a very melodic ding with every step. 'Has *anyone* seen Iain?'

'Max says he'd seen him with two others in the garden.'

'Which one? There's several.'

'Hang on.. .. .. Rose garden with the fairy light canopy.'

'Brilliant, thanks!'

Jimmy disconnects the plug from the control board, blows into the socket hard and reconnects it, "Try it again." Lights come on. "Awesome! No idea where you packed it away but you had a shit ton of dust in there buddy." he reads the label on the back, "Wow! One of Danny's. You should talk to him about upgrading it to an exosynth suit."

"A what?"

"A synth prosthetic. They do some where synth arms and legs replace anything missing, or ones that are pure exoskeleton, fit around your limbs."

The Professor looks backwards and down at him from the comfort of his chair. "And which do you have?"

Franklin puts a hand on the Professor's shoulder, "Have you not seen the TED talk Mattie did?"

"No? Was it good?"

"Let's get you inside and I'll find it on my phone."

"I'll watch it, but which is it for you?"

"The former. I've only got one real arm, lost both legs."

The professor looks confused.

"I'm wearing the latest version, I'm the DCL test pilot for exosynth. It fits around my torso, sensors along my spine and on my stumps detect what I want to do and move the synth parts to make it happen. The cameras have been miniaturised, they're the buttons here and here. The AI that drives it all uses the mix of inputs to know what I want to do and where I want to do it." he stands naturally.

The professor had watched it happen. "Impressive! The only thing that gives it away, and I guess I'm only seeing it now you've told me about yourself, is the difference in skin colour. Your synth hand hasn't caught the sun like your own hand and face."

Mattie steps around the roses as fast as she dares, little bits of gravel flying with each stride. "Iain! Are you there?"

"Over here Mattie!"

"Thank frig! Are the guys with you?"

"Oui!"

"George and Isobel will be here any moment!"

There's a noise of lots of gravel moving as the three men hurry to stand.

Ian is the first to appear, "Oh my. That's.. quite a look you've got there Mattie!"

"Too much?"

"No, nobody's tried wearing both at once, I think you've pulled it off. You look a million dollars. Especially with the diamonds on your wrist."

The other two race past, "Excusez nous."

Iain focuses on the jewels, "Make that a million and a half, whichever of you bought them has a good eye for investment."

Mattie looks down at her wrist, "So it's not cut glass?"

"From the way it sparkles, the design, I'd bet that's Madam Bubois, it was being sold by the jewellers opposite our hotel. And I don't place bets unless I think I have an extremely good chance of winning."

"Is she dead?"

"Lord no! Just selling off things to help fund her lifestyle in her twilight years." 

"Let's join the others."


	101. Chapter 101

Mattie watches the two men check the seals on their boxes and open them. They had been in their suits for hours, nobody had a clue as to who they were other than Ian, Leo and herself. "My Angel at the door says they're pulling into the drive."

They both slip into their black gloves.

Thomas pulls out his silver helmet, reaches inside to throw a switch and puts it on. The words ANGEL FOUNDATION scroll across the front in large red text. He gives a thumbs up thumbs down sign repeatedly. Mattie realises she's being asked a question and gives two thumbs up and a massive smile.

Guy-Manuel does the same with his gold one, the lights on the side strobe through different colours and patterns, then freeze showing a simple angel like shape before resuming the previous patterns.

Mattie gives him thumbs up as she gets another update. "They're getting out of the car!"

He puts it on and they both rush to the main room.

Isobel had tucked the phone into her costume at the hip and feels it vibrate with a new message. "George dear, can you turn my el-wires on at the back, the switch is just.."

"Under your disc mount, I did help design it."

"Sorry, of course you did." with him moving to get behind her she quickly removes her phone and sends a one letter reply to Mattie. K.

"That looks great, it's all lit up, the el-tape is making the disc look very real too."

"Thanks. Shall we then?" she turns and takes his hand.

As they get closer to the entrance George hears music. "Am I imagining things or is that Solar Sailer playing?"

"It does sound a little like it. Is that.. It is. It's Mattie!"

"That's quite a hybrid outfit."

They pick up their pace a little to get closer.

"Hi you two, LOVE the outfits, come in and have a glass of Champagne. Mary was nuts about babies, you've been great with our babies and young children George. You've been such a big help to the family we're naming part of Petits Anges after you. We have a little treat for you both." as they step along the hall George frowns, "Has Toby got his decks here tonight? This isn't a mix I recognise."

"Spoilers George.."

"I know, I know."

They clear the hall and George turns to see Daft Punk at the keyboards, Leo snapping away with his camera.

"Did you find someone to dress up like.."

"George, they're the real thing. *The* Daft Punk. Somehow Iain knew them, got them to get in touch one evening. They've got a Tron Legacy mix just for you, have a slow dance with Iso while the floor is free."

George gives Mattie a big hug, "Thanks, you know you didn't have to go to.."

"It was no trouble George, you'll have to excuse me, more guests at the front."


	102. Chapter 102

Mattie watches a Vera synth walking alongside a wheelchair, a number of people following behind. "OMG! The team!" she carefully walks down the shallow steps to the drive, "So glad you could all make it!"

"Bloody hell! Mattie?"

"Franklin! Nice swimsuit! Thought you'd be the one to dare wear one. Hello Appleton, how are you?"

"Fine thanks Mattie."

"And how's my awesome Professor? We've got lots of that good Champagne in."

"Good to see you my dear, you've not aged a bit!"

"That will be the body. Leo, Danny, Emily and I almost died in that bad crash a few years ago, George and the team helped save our minds and get us into new bodies."

"You're in a Persona Synthetic body?"

"No, no, DCL. We make our own, a far superior product. It's helped to have George and now David on the team."

"George Millican?"

"And David Elster."

"I thought he'd taken his own life?"

"No, he was in hiding, punishing himself for something he couldn't forgive himself for. But he's fine now. Hopefully he's on his way."


	103. Chapter 103

David looks up at the ferry door, "This was such a mistake. We should have joined some of the others."

Samantha, hands on hips does the same, "No manual override?"

"They say there is, it's jammed solid and they can't get the ferry in the last few feet until it's fixed."

"Can't or won't?"

"Sam, David, can we have a word?"

She turns to see her sisters, Jimmy and Quench.

"Yes Jimmy?"

"Quench and I have been looking at Plan B. We need to know how David feels about speed boats."

David shrugs, "Fine I guess?"

Jimmy nods to his team mate.

Quench returns the nod, talks to the phone held to his face, "We're on! How long? Good. She'll transfer the funds right now. Good doing business with you again my friend, it's been a while. Me? Like a forever holiday. See you in fifteen." he hangs up, "Plan B will be alongside in fifteen minutes. Time to get ready to abandon ship."

"Abandon? We're leaving the car behind?"

"Yes David, grab your bags and anything else you need to keep from it."

Up on deck David looks at the calm sea. It wasn't anywhere near as far away as on the night he'd had Jimmy jet-ski him to the cruise ship. It still looked like quite a drop. He puts one foot up on the rail.

"Not yet! Jesus, let them get the raft out first!"

"Raft?"

"Just relax and watch!"

The speed boat was nothing like the ones he'd seen in films with the family. This one looked to be painted matt black. At night it would practically vanish in the moonlight. It was long, very long. Open topped with a rectangular cargo area in the centre. Three large outboard motors idled away. The two men onboard heave a large barrel like cylinder into the water.

Jimmy smiles, "Marcus says thanks for sharing the James Hovercraft story, it inspired this next bit. Watch." They all watch as one of the men yanks hard on the rope attached to the cylinder. It spits in two and the content starts inflating. "It's like an airplane escape slide but in reverse. We jump onto it, use the webbing to climb onboard. Who wants to go first? Heels off first though ladies, we don't want punctures."

It was wide enough to be impossible to miss. Sarah is first up on the railings, "This looks like fun! Geronimoooooo!"

Samantha shakes her head and laughs, "You nutter! You better get out of the way, I'm coming!" shoes held in one hand she climbs and jumps. The third sister shrugs and follows.

David is looking apprehensive, "Sure nothing can go wrong?"

"You could break a leg or arm if you land wrong. Keep your feet together and arms in."

"Okay. Here goes."

Jimmy and Quench watch him fall down to the raft.

Quench gives David a round of applause, "Nice one for a beginner, I'd score that an eight!"

Jimmy nudges him, "You next mate, I'll throw down all the bags."

Quench lands awkwardly and Jimmy bursts out laughing, doubled up he's laughing so hard, "You fucking amateur! That's only worth a six!"

"Let's see you do better then!"

"Bags first!"

Jimmy turns to see a small queue of people. "Sorry folks, this is a private Plan B."

The husband of a small family puts up a hand, "Can we pay you to get us to the shore? We're all foot passengers."

"Oh for fucks sake." he leans over the side, "Are we all feeling charitable tonight?"

Samantha looks up, "We're going to a charity party for children, what do you think."

He looks back at the father, "It's quite a drop for a small child, they may bounce and come off the raft."

"I'm a good swimmer, I'll go first and be there to grab them."

"Your risk acceptance not mine."

"Understood."

Jimmy kneels down, "So which of you two want to go after Daddy?"

In a timid voice the little sister hugging her teddy says "I don't want to bounce, I can't swim."

"Oh. Tell you what, we'll let Mummy and Daddy go first, then get the bounce out, would that be okay?" The little girl nods vigorously. "Good. You may not remember our meeting today, but if you do always remember there can be a Plan B. And as many other letters as needed."

The little girl smiles and sings "A B C D E F G."

"That's the idea." he stands, "Okay Dad, you first. I'll throw you the bags."

Everyone's bags and mother onboard Jimmy yells down, "Marcus, can you pull the deflation cord? Two small kids coming next!"

The kids watch as the shape changes.

"He's not my Daddy. She's not my Mummy."

Jimmy spins around and crouches down, this was potentially a serious problem, "They're not?"

"They're my auntie and uncle. Mum and Dad were helping someone. We're going to meet them."

"Oh. Okay. You're next, got to go now before too much air is out."

"Okay, I'll be brave."

Jimmy kisses her on the forehead, "Good girl." he picks her up and turns her to face forward. "Ever used a trampoline?"

"Yes."

"Great, think of it as a giant trampoline that's had a lot of bounce removed. Ready?"

"Yes." he swings her forward so she'll land in the right spot.

"Weeeeeeee!"

Jimmy turns to her older brother, "Your turn now. Ready?"

The boy nods but doesn't talk.

Jimmy watches as he drops silently to the raft. "Nice landing kid! Ten out of ten! You should teach my mate Quench!"

He looks around to confirm no bags had been missed. His turn. He takes a big breath and jumps with arms crossed and legs straight.

So much air had escaped the raft it's pulled in and wraps around him, he goes below the surface of the water, wrapped tight in plastic. One. His years of training told him not to panic, everything would float given time. Two. Three. Four. He feels his descent slow and stop. Six. Slowly he starts to rise up. Seven. Eight. He can feel movement, the raft being pulled. Nine. Ten. Eleven. The material parts and his head breaks the surface. "That was fun!"

"Fun! You had me shitting pellets!"

"Sorry Sarah, but you should all keep my old job in mind, no way was I not coming out of that."


	104. Chapter 104

George has a bit of a shock, a healthcare synthetic was wheeling Mattie's professor towards him.. "Vera?"

"Doctor Millican, so nice to finally meet you, I've watched so much about you. You look surprised?"

"I had a Vera unit, she was shot the same day as me."

"Before The Gift? Such a shame," she looks at Isobel, "I'll admit my original coding was far from perfect, I had next to no social skills."

George coughs.

"Would you like me to give you a checkover Doctor Millican?"

"I'm fine, just memories of being a fab making me cough."

"A what?"

"Fab. F.A.B. Flesh And Bone. Pre synth."

"Interesting. Can it be cured?"

"Even if it could I wouldn't want it. It's part of what makes me me."

Isobel hangs on his shoulder, "And I wouldn't want it either, my Geo is fine just as he is."

"Glad you hear it. As I was saying before the gift from Leo I had no social skills at all. I'd take temperatures and blood pressure readings without asking. These days.."

George mutes audio input. 'No social skills before and she has them now? She's till got her NSG membership if you ask me.'

Isobel nudges her hip against his, 'Give her a chance. She waiting for you to answer her question.'

'What question?'

'These days you're going what George?'

'Oh!' "I'm helping out the Elster-Hawkins and friends with various designs, helping improve the DCL Synthetics bodies."

"How is it working with David again?"

"Um, good. Very good actually with Edwin out of the equation."

"I've watched news footage about him, was he always that bad?"

"No, no, not evil and twisted, but he had a strange hunger for money, drove him to the dark side I'm afraid."

Vera looks around the room, "Nobody fitting that description here yet. This lot look quite stable. Well it was lovely talking, we were on our way to the rose garden when I spotted you, you should check it out before you leave, it smells almost as good as Mattie I'm told." she smiles and gives a little wave, helps the professor reverse into the crowd.

'See mostly harmless!'

George laughs. 'The NSG would cancel her membership. I stand corrected.'

The music changes, Isobel reaches behind and pulls of her disc, "Derezzed, I love this one, time to move your feet Geo!" Her dancing soon has other women joining them. George tries to step back. "Oh no you don't!" he's grabbed by the hand, "Move your hips a bit more.. that's it. Swing your.. you've got it. Now look into my eyes and let the rest come naturally."

Mia is sat on Tim's lap. "Can I get you anything dear?"

"A paracetamol would be nice. Let's find one together. Eric must have some somewhere."

They wander around the other rooms and corridors hand in hand. Mia squeezes his hand, "Is it a bad headache?"

"It's not my head, it's my feet. I shouldn't have got new shoes so close to the party."

"Take them off then."

"And walk around in my socks? That will look weird."

Mia stops and takes her shoes off, picks them up by the heal straps. "We can be weird together then."

He gives her a gentle kiss to the lips, "Thanks. You've got such a beautiful personality." he looks around the corridor, "You could get lost in this place it's so big. From the road you can't tell how long it is."

"You should see the satellite view then. We've seen a fraction of the place so far." They turn a corner to see a lift. A button pointing up, another down. "Follow the white rabbit."

Tim gives her a curious look, "What white rabbit?"

"Something Gemma had to do for Mattie. And Jimmy found a rabbit in their hire car glove box."

"Let's try down."

Mia swings her shoes, "Love in an elevator, Livin' it up when I'm goin' down, Love in an elevator, Lovin' it up 'til I hit the ground."

Tim pulls a glum face, "With my problem travelling one floor to the basement is all the time I need."

"Mattie suggested I talk to Emily, see if she's got any tips."

"The tattooed nymphomaniac? I don't think so thanks."

The lift bings and doors open. Mia pushes him in and up against the back wall, hands all over him, "Take me tonight. She doesn't need to know how long you last, just that we want it even longer."

The lift starts moving.

"Did you push a button?"

"Only the one in the corridor?"

"It must know we wanted to go down, no need to push one inside."

The lift stops with a tiny jolt and bounce, there's a bing and the doors open. There's sounds of shooting.


	105. Chapter 105

Jimmy helps the boy onto the quay and passes the father the last of the bags, "Where are you heading next?"

"Somewhere for a taxi, we're hours behind for a party with the kids parents."

"Good luck, at least they won't be busy with everyone else stuck on the ship. Nice meeting you all, enjoy the the party."

The little girl smiles, "I'm dressing as an angel for it. And Franky has a suit."

"Sounds nice where is it?"

The mother smiles, "Some place they're turning into a hospital for kids. Little Angels?"

Samantha stands and grabs one of the ropes running along the side, grinning like crazy. "Get back in!"

"Why?"

"That's where we're going! Only the long way around!"

Jimmy gets the boy to the controls, stands behind him, "Uncle, stand by me here and hold on. Good. Quench, everyone strapped down or holding a rope?"

"Yes mate, we're good."

"Right kid, you heard those big engines a little as we went slowly to the quay?"

He nods.

"This control here adjusts the power. Can you be in charge of that for a moment?"

Another nod.

"Okay, push it forward to where the number 1 is."

The engines come out of their low frequency rumble of an idle and power the boat forward. The boy laughs. "Nice laugh kid." Jimmy steers it in the right direction, "Okay, up to 2 now."

They clear the port and get into open water. The Gods were on their side tonight, the sea was the most gentle one he'd seen in all his years. No twelve foot waves to hamper progress tonight.

"EVERYONE, we're going to get a move on now. If you're holding a rope make sure you have a damn good grip on it!" He looks down at the boy, "Okay time to slowly make those engines earn their keep. Push it all the way to the top, a little bit at a time."


	106. Chapter 106

Mattie welcomes another guest and sees movement out of the corner of her eye. She turns to see Laura with two glasses of Champagne. "You've changed again. That suits you."

"Thanks hun, fancy a drink?"

Mattie accepts the glass, "Cheers! Everyone behaving themselves in there?"

"They are, though your Dad looks like he wants to disappear upstairs. With your Mum."

"Haha, good, he's been busy mending bridges for years. Laura turns, to look back towards the room.

"I wish I'd thought of that!"

"Hmm?"

"Your little angel wings."

"Thanks!"

The Whitmore was in an identical outfit to the one Mattie had worn to the first party with Iain. She'd accessorised completely in white. Not a drop of colour except from her gorgeous tan.

There's footsteps and a familiar voice, "Hi Mattie."

She turns, "Hi Ni.. Nichola."

"Have you met Eddy properly? He's wondering if Little Angels will need more staff."

"More? We haven't got any yet! Fancy helping recruit a team?"

Discussion over Mattie turns at the sound of a large van's sliding door opening. A lady in black top and trousers jumps out and is followed by several men. "Bonjour. Monsieur Shark ici?"

"Yeah? He's here." 'Can someone ask Iain to come to the front please?' Mattie smiles at the lady, her accent wasn't quite French, not quite English, "Parlez-vous anglais?"

"Oui! Yes! I speak English well now I hope."

"Do you have a ticket or are you with the catering staff?"

"Neither."

Iain rushes to the doors, "You made it! Wonderful! Come in and get ready, help yourself to drinks and food."

Mattie frowns at Iain as they all pass. With them out of earshot she whispers, "Who were they?"

He smiles. "I've been learning fast. I've one word for you. Spoilers."


	107. Chapter 107

Matthew, Leona and Veronica's Mattie were star gazing in one of the more remote gardens.

Leona points to another aircraft, "See, that one has a green light on the right. Just like Gerti."

Mattie hears footsteps, "Douglas! You'll know the answer to this. We've been seeing a lot of planes fly over. All have a red light, some have green. Why not all?"

"They do. The red navigation light is located on the left wingtip leading edge and a green on the right. A white navigation light is as far aft as possible on the tail *or each wing tip*. Ask Martin if you see him, he'll probably have memorised the explanation. My guess is that at a distance we can make out the red from the white, but not the green."

Matthew tracks another, "That doesn't add up. The search results I've found say at night the human eye is more sensitive to green than red."

"I don't know then, sorry, I'm a pilot not a scientist."

"Did you fly over in Gerti?"

"Oh my, the old girl is amazing! Danny and the team have done an amazing job! She looks exactly the same from the outside, but inside, you'd hardly recognise her."

"Why, what's he done?"

"Ever been on a Gulfstream G650?"

"No?"

Douglas's plus one does a little wiggle, "Sipping sizzurp in my ride like Three Six, feeling so fly like a G6?"

Blank faces.

"Far East Movement?"

Still blank faces.

Leona puts out a hand, "I'm Leona, that's my brother Matt and our friend is Mattie."

"I'm Chloe."

Douglas looked at the young woman, "As Chloe was hinting Gerti is now rather plush. Rapper plush. Still slow to get moving but you'd arrive far more relaxed."

"Sweet. Can we fly back with you?"

"Sorry no, we're doing shakedown flights before we let anyone else aboard. The AI is great fun, she's the judge when we play our word games to pass the time. It's a bit strange hearing Gemma's voice. But that's better than it being Carolyn's."

Matt had been watching the two, there had been no kisses, hugs or hand holding all night. "How do you know each other?"

Chloe glances at Douglas then turns to Matthew, "We don't. I'm getting to know him."

Leona looks very surprised, "You're an escort?"

"I'm a second year med student. Douglas came to our hospital and told the management about what you plan to do here, asked if anyone was interested in working in France. When they asked our group I shot my hand up and shouted Oui!"

"So you're not qualified yet?"

"I'm training to be a nurse, one year left."

Douglas turns to Chloe, "Which will end around the time this place is ready. Or sooner. I can't see them having any kids here for a while, there's so much to do."


	108. Chapter 108

Mia lets Tim off the wall, his breathing heavy, they'd been kissing for ages. Then the sounds returned. "I've heard that before. With family at the arcade." she leads him into a large double height room. It's filled with vintage video games, "Oh my! Look at the number of them he's got!"

Sat in trunks on stools by one machine were the boys and an Angel.

Jeff had a stack of coins. "Auntie Mia! Tim! This place is AMAZING!"

Ted turns, not caring if an asteroid wiped him out again or not, "You should see the pool! You know the one Auntie Sophie takes us to with you?"

"Yes?"

"Imagine all those tiles are LCD panels and they can work together to make a giant underwater TV."

"Okay, I'm imagining it."

"Well that is what it's like! You can load up a sports centre racing lanes, sandy floor, star fish, little fish AND EVEN A SHARK!"

Angel turns and nods, returns to the screen, 'It's got it's own changing room, loads of fresh towels. And you can lock the door from the inside if you want privacy. If you get my drift. It's got a smart alarm, so no staying still for too long.'

'Got it. Thanks.' "Tim, let's go check it out."

Joe is heading to the restroom when he sees Pete and Karen, "Yay! You made it! Looking nice and stable mate! Fancy a beer or glass of fizz?"

Pete pushes his glasses back up his nose. He should really get them seen to. "Hi Joe, whichever you recommend."

"Okay, I need to pop in here for a sec, there's a cloakroom over there if you want to leave your coat Karen?"

"I'll keep it on for a moment if you don't mind."

While Joe is gone the Beamer Boys come in, Amit at the front, "Parking is getting interesting. Fancy a drink you two?"

"We're waiting for Joe, we'll see you in a moment."

Karen watches them go, "Do you think they suspect?"

"Na, they've been too busy jawing about work."

"Sounded nasty, if someone tried carjacking us I'd give them a bloody surprise."

"You could get hurt."

"Yes, but I can't die thanks to the insurance policy you took out. Two days and Danny's machine has me back all shiny and new."

"True. That would change your perspective."

She rests her hands on his shoulders, "On the subject of insurance, when did you last see George?"

"For a backup? A couple of weeks I think."

"No excuses, no skipping your next appointment okay?"

"Don't worry. Now I've seen the data on the last couple of conversions I'm not worried like I was before." he watches another couple of guests pass, "If anything I might make the appointments more regular, the headaches aren't a problem, I know they're bad but they're shorter each time. If they can convert a man with a brain disorder and another literarily turning to mush they can cope with me."

"Right you two! Let's grab a drink!"

Karen grabs Petes hand to pace him, make sure he doesn't go too fast, "Is it true Mattie and Leo own this place now?"

"On behalf of The Angel Foundation, yes. The previous owner and his sentient friend are next in line for a full DCL makeover."

"Eh? He's a fab isn't he? He was with Mattie at the front door for a second, looked more than fine?"

"He's a fab like you and me, yes."

"So why a DCL makeover?"

"A medical issue."

Karen shakes Pete's hand a little, "Aren't they all?"

"Karen! Pete! You made it!"

"Hi Toby, everyone." she looks around the room, sees the mix of women in dresses or swimsuits.

Niska turns, having heard the names, "Hi! Nice suit Pete, very sharp!" she does one of her cheeky grins, "I don't recall long trench coat being on the dress code?"

Karen ran the numbers, there were marginally more gowns than swimsuits. She loosens the belt a little and undoes the buttons.

Holly-Anne takes Tumbler from Grandma Laura, "A ton towards the foundation it's a gown."

Emily sticks her head back and pulls a face, "Rubbish! I'm seeing ankle, I'll raise that, two on it being a swimsuit."

Sophie does her head thing, "Not all the gowns here are to the floor, I say three it's a dress."

Laura adjusts the straps to her swimsuit, "Grand! A grand says it's a swimsuit!"

Karen spins around, letting her hair fly out, she smiles, "Sounds like an auction!"

One of the other guests turns to see them all, speaks in a heavy French accent, "A charity auction, what are we bidding on?"


	109. Chapter 109

Franky head butts Jimmy again, "Sorry. How did you make the engines go quiet so we can talk?"

"They're not. They're making a hell of a noise. But we have a noise cancelling system around them. Those big black boxes. Auntie, can you cover the girls ears a moment?"

"Sure."

"Okay kid, see that switch with the lever all lit up in green?"

"Yes?"

"Gently pull it towards you. As soon as you hear the noise push it back."

He does so and they're deafened by the roar of three turbo charged engines running at maximum. It quickly vanishes. "Cool! Like my Daddy's magic headphones!"


	110. Chapter 110

The boy looks up, the back of his head hitting Jimmy, "How fast are we going?"

"It's classified. Top Secret. All I can say is that you're the youngest fastest man on water! You've set a new world record tonight, only you'll have to keep it a secret with your auntie, uncle and sister. Can you do that?"

The boy nods, "I can."

They spend the next twenty minutes in silence.

"Can I tell Mummy and Daddy though?"

"Just Mum and Dad okay? Otherwise I'll get Marcus and his friend into trouble. Talking of trouble.." The French coastguard had one of their fast boats out. "Quench, can you get on the radio? Calm them down? If we hit their bow wave at speed it could get messy fast."

"On it Sarge!"

The sisters all exchange glances.

A moment later the coastguard vessel has cut it's power and is slowing. A few seconds later Jimmy steers close and crosses the shallow wave. "Send them our thanks, we owe them one!"

"Will do Sarge."

"Stop calling me that Corporal Quench!"

The boy looks up again, "Are you in the army?"

"Was. Years ago, which is where we got our training. Then we went private. Now we sell solar panel roofs. But we have good friends we can ask favours. It's good to make friends. Try to avoid making enemies."

"I will."

"Good kid."

"Have I really set a new record?"

"You have. How old are you kid?"

"Seven, almost eight."

"I think you'll hold the record forever. I can't see there being perfect conditions and someone your age in a craft like this again."

"Cool!"

Jimmy smiles at the uncle, "Nice kids, none of your own?"

"Not yet, it's on the cards though."


	111. Chapter 111

Leo opens his eyes wide, 'Mattie! Wherever you are can you come back!'

'Sure, what's up?'

'One guest has said charity auction and has a big roll of cash in his hand!'

'On my way!'

She passes The Whitmore on the way, she was rushing to the stairs, "Everything okay?"

"Grand hun! Just have to get a little box!" as she races carefully up the steps she calls back, "Can you find Mia? Try and delay everything a few minutes!"

"Okay!"

Mattie passes Sam, "Taking over?"

"Yes, it's my turn."

"Thanks." 'Anyone seen Mia?'

'She's in the pool with Tim.'

'Tell her there's an auction starting in a few minutes! She's hydrophobic will be dry in seconds!'

'On it!'

Mattie's heels doing their ding ding ding was getting a lot of attention from the other ladies, she'd already had several asking where they could buy some and who they were by. "Ladies and Gentlemen, it would appear your generosity is wanting to benefit children further for which I applaud you."

Without hesitation Fred translates into fluid French, Italian, Spanish and German.

"We have a few items up for auction." 'Please don't get mad Bunny, I can ask James to make me some more.'

'The boots? Fine. Auction that bracelet and I'll die!'

'Don't worry, that's going nowhere! What are we starting with?'

'Not sure how to auction it, it was a bet on Karen wearing a gown or swimsuit.'

'Oh. Frig. Auctions need something tangible.'

'Mix the two?'

'How?'

'Make a bid. And bet. If you win the bet you get the prize, if you lose it goes to the second highest bidder.'

'Okay, what's the prize?'

'A romantic couples photoshoot in the rose garden?'

'Sweet!' "Our first auction has a twist. Up for grabs is a romantic couples photoshoot in the beautiful rose garden. The twist is that to get it you have to guess if our friend Karen here is in a gown or swimsuit. If you lose the prize goes to the previous bidder."

Leo watches Eric rushing over to Paul and Jazmine.

Mattie steps to the keyboards and asks if there's a microphone. Thomas helps her fit it and shows her the mute switch on the transmitter. "Hello, Bonjour, can everyone hear me?" she gets a load of Oui or Yes. "Great, Karen if you could join me?"

'Where's Mia!'

'In the lift, needs a minute.'

'Okay.'

There's the sound of heels on marble, the little steps of Laura. Grand.

"Bidding starts at one thousand Euros. Who's going to give us an advance on one thousand?"

The man with the roll of cash waves it slightly, "Two."

"Trois, three."

Bidding rapidly escalated up into double digits, Mattie was using her image and audio processing synth skills to keep track of everything. "Twenty one. Do I hear any advances? No? The lady in red, it's yours. If you can guess correctly. Gown or swimsuit?"

"Puis-je approcher?"

"Sure, Oui."

The lady steps close and goes to put a hand out, "No touching."

"Non? Erm, swim suits?"

"Final answer?"

The lady turns to see her partner, gets a nod and turns back to Mattie, "Oui."

Karen slowly peels back the coat from top down, gets wolf whistles from some of the younger guests, then throws it wide open.

"Wow! Nice legs Karen!"

"Thanks Nis."

"Beautiful costume!"

"Thanks Mia."

Mattie shakes the winners hand, "If you could wait to the end of the auction we'll then sort out the shoot for you."

The woman checks for a nod from her husband and smiles, "Oui."

"Okay, next up are my boots. UK Ladies size 7. Lace up backs. Very comfortable and only worn tonight. I don't sweat so they're still nice and fresh. Who'll start the bidding at one thou.."

"Five!"

"Laura?"

"I want those boots! I want Swash to beg me not to cross the bridge in them again. And have my man take them off."

"Ten!"

Mattie and Laura turn to see a lady in a swimsuit bent over running her fingers through her mass of hair. To her side is Silas grinning. "Sandra?"

"My customers and Silas would love them."

"Twenty!"

They turn to see Iain.

"Forty. If I can take them off."

"LEO!"

"What? Are you saying I can't bid?"

"No but."

"Eighty if your Mum can have the boots and Leo can take them off."

"DAD!"

"You said no.."

"One million and Leo can take them off, my Sally in the UK gets the boots."

There's total silence.

"Wow. Anyone want to advance that? Going.. going.. gone to Mr Iain Shark."

Laura steps close and whispers.

"Next up we have a very limited edition item. A cheeky pose of Laura Whitmore, MTV host captured in a one off pair of cufflinks made in medical grade titanium. Iain can we have the TVs on please?"

'Matt or Leona can you make them show what I'm seeing?'

'Oh so now you want to talk to me?'

'Don't start Matt, you've been chatting up that blonde ever since you got here!'

'No I haven't!' 

'Tell me one place you've been that hasn't been with her.'

The image of the cufflinks appears.

'Thanks. What's the girls name?'

'Mattie.'

'Yes?'

'No, her name is Mattie, Veronica's daughter. And I'm not chatting her up, I'm making friends.'

'They're here! I didn't see them arrive?'

'You didn't see quite a few people arrive.'

"Okay, who will start the bidding?"


	112. Chapter 112

Jimmy smiles at David as he passes another bag up, "How was that for you? You looked a little green during our previous trip together."

"Great thanks, I think the calmer water and not having many Samantha's strapped to me helped."

An image of the three ladies in their new form strapped around him made Jimmy laugh and momentarily look away, "Now that would be quite something these days."

David returns the smile and whispers, "I can just about cope with one. Three would kill me."

Jimmy reaches for the last bag, "There, done." he turns, "Marcus mate, pleasure doing business with you. Money in the account okay?" the man nods. "Good. You're the fastest water taxi on the planet."

"Taxi? You cheeky cunt!"

"That's me. Be safe mate, love to the family."

Marcus gives him a bear hug, Jimmy returns it.

"How's money these days?"

"So so. This trip will help for a good while."

"If you're up for replacing your roof with new solar panel tiles give me a shout. It won't look that different and your house will start paying it's way with the excess electricity. We'll do an install on me."

"Why would you do that?"

"Mate you've always been then for me and the team. Granted we've paid for your services but you've always gone the extra mile. Great customer service. I can return it with the teams new job."

"Okay, let me talk to the boss."

"How is she?"

Marcus smiles, "Still the boss."

"Jimmy, are you coming?"

He turns to see the rest in the taxi van, the little girl waving for him to join them.

"Got to go!"

Seconds later they were speeding off towards the venue, it wouldn't take long.


	113. Chapter 113

Mattie wraps up bidding on an item from Fred, corrective cosmetic surgery. Some must have know of his work as the bidding had gone on for a full sixteen minutes, stepping up in thousands.

Gesha gives her husband a hug, "So proud of you."

"Thanks. It's for a worthy cause."

Kahvi puts his arms around them both, "Mum, Dad, I have a question for you."

"Fire away."

"Doctor Thomlinson is looking for people to join the staff here. They need a surgeon. And Veronica's daughter Mattie wants to follow in her mum's footsteps and become a nurse."

"You'd like to stay here?"

"Please?"

"You'll need formal qualifications."

"Easy. I've reviewed all the training material from the hospital in Antigua, all the surgery recordings in the lorry, I can take a smashed oven ready chicken to bits and put it back together."

Fred smiles, "A dead chicken is quite different to a living human. Come home with us, work with us in the lorry for a while, we'll help you reach your goal. You can visit here at weekends to see your new friends."

"Thanks Dad!" he races off to find his Mattie.

Gesha smiles and puts her head against his chest, "He's a chip off the old block. So so proud of you Fred."

"Thanks. But it took a good mother to help him get to where he is now, it's not all my work."

Mattie raises her voice, "One of the photographers we have with us today is Jasmine, if you could put a hand up Jazz. Thanks. She's an awesome boudoir photographer. The rooms here have the most comfortable beds I've ever slept in. So this next item is a shoot with Jazz and a night in the room. We'll throw in a full breakfast in the morning. Who's going to start the bidding?"

There's silence in the room.

"Iain, Eric, can these TVs show a web site?"

"They can." Eric uses a remote to bring up the function.

Mattie calls out a URL and without asking Matthew gets the TV displaying it.

Iain throws her a curious look, "How did.."

"We have a few members of the magic circle with us tonight. Maybe we'll see some tricks later?" she watches Herc have a lightbulb moment and leave the room.

"Two million pounds!"

"Samantha!"

"Well it's no good sitting in the bank getting terrible interest rates, it might as well be put to work doing something good. Two point one!"

Mattie chuckles, "Samantha you're not supposed to bid against yourself!"

"Really? Two point two."

Iain has a good belly laugh, "I like you, you're my kind of crazy. Two point three."

"Two point four."

"Five."

"Two point six."

He laughs again, "You can't bid lower!"

"What do you mean l.. did you just bid five million?"

"For a one off work of art, yes. I have plenty that are hundreds of years old, some thousands. Why not something bang up to date."

A very deep voice says "Seven."

Iain turns to see where the voice had come from, "Dad?"

"Elo son."

"What are you doing?"

"I sell all my shares, you don't need inheritance, if your mother and I don't spend it the government will want it."

"Since when did you have that sort of money?"

"Your mother knew an English lady, she give their circle good advice on investing. Very goods advice."

Mattie's jaw drops, "Not Peggy?"

"Oui. Nice lady."

"Frigging hell." she frowns, "We don't have any sharks in the circle?"

"Can we talk a moment in private?"

The man walks towards a wall and turns to see he's being followed, waits. With Mattie now behind him he pushes and the floor to ceiling door moves.

"Fri.. no wonder Eric can appear like the shop keeper in Mr Ben!"

"Who is Mr Ben?"

"Kids TV."

They step through into a long white corridor with a narrow lift at the end and two doors either side.

"Mr son had his name changed. To keep any shame falling on his mother."

"So what's your name?"

He listens for the door making it's final movement to closed, looks down at her wrist, "My wife was a beautiful as you when I made my first investment in jewels. We never managed to have a daughter, she'll be so happy to hear you have it now, a worthy guardian."

"Frigging hell! You're a Bubois?"

"Oui."

Mattie reaches for the clasp.

He's faster despite his years. "Did you not 'ear what I says? Iain would never wear it, we have no daughter. We started investing to give our son a good life. He made his own, soon he starts again."

"You know?"

"We have no secrets held. Except wealth and health from some. His blood problem has been a curse on his happiness." the man had worked hard to pronounce the last word as best as he could. "You bring it where you go. We ave good connections, we all study. When you died on that flight heaven was denied an angel and she now walks among us."

"I'm no angel.."

"I begs to differ." he puts his hands on her shoulders and spins her around, "If no angel why your wings? Why the white angels A1 and 'er copies?"

Mattie felt tears welling up. She was used to Leo and family calling her Angel, like a nickname, but a total stranger saying this.. she turned back around and burst into tears, buried her face in his suit. Memories of that fated flight, the crew and hundreds of passengers that hadn't made it out alive ran through her cores. She'd have saved the lot if she could. A long suppressed memory surfaced, a friendly face trying to look calm saying "Johnson! I've found her!" as she lost consciousness. Amit Patel. Their angels had been in all black uniform and drove black BMW with hidden blue lights.

Mr Bubois wraps an arm around her, "Let them flow. You sound like you need it."

A few minutes later he hands her a handkerchief with SB on one corner.

"Thanks. My tanks dry." she wipes her face and hands it back. "Let's go back."

"One moment," he reaches into his suit and pulls out an envelope, "we can't forget the reason we're here. Your English GOSH has been a world leader for years. If France is to take the title you'll want to build 

something more on the grounds beyond the gardens and staff it well. This is for your foundation."

Mattie opens the envelope to find a cheque with two signatures.

"Please accept it in the memory of our friends Peggy and Ben."

"You knew Ben too?"

"Oui. The four of us used to dance together. Many year ago. 'Ow you say? Good times?"

"Good times. Yeah." she counts the zeros, "This is way too much!"

"Non. My wife and I want to be.. Mmm.. Patrons?"

"I don't know what to say.."

"Then say nothing, your smile is enough. They says monies cannot buy 'appiness, but if it can fix 'ealth it can restore the 'appiness there once was peut-il pas?"

Mattie frowns then smiles, "Oui. It did for me."

"Then you do the same for many years to come." he lowers his voice into a whisper, "And please, ignore my son, make this building the grand reception, place for family. Have your friends build something states of the arts for a 'ospital. We like the arts. You seen the fields beyond the gardens?"

"Fields?"

"If you build it, they will come."

"Eh?"

"I 'ere your brother talk films, we like films too. Field of Dreams?"

Mattie smiles, "If you're trying to make me cry again my tank is empty. Thank Jan for waterproof makeup!"

He chuckles, "We return to room now oui?"

"Oui."

Mattie turns to see everyone, "This last one is for the swimmers. A party of up to four people. A virtual swim with Blue Whales. Mia has created a unique to scale interactive experience for the basement pool.'

Before she can start the bidding someone has already shouted a figure.


	114. Chapter 114

'Mattie?'

'Yes Sam?'

'You're needed back in here. A3's coming to cover the door.'

She hears familiar footsteps, 'Okay, on my way.'

"Hi me. How am I?"

"Haha. I'm good. Get your butt in there quick."

"What's the rush?"

"People are waiting."

"Okay!"

Mattie watches the lady that had arrived moments earlier connect a radio microphone and nod to Daft Punk. A good bit of floor had been cleared for her and the men that stood behind her.

"Hello everyone. Some of you may not recognise me with my new hair style. Maybe if I sing a line you will." she clears her throat, "Sorry, a bit froggy tonight. Half froggy you would say, I forgive." she coughs into her hand then adjusts the microphone. "*I'm doing my face, with magic markers*."

"Excuse me! Coming through! Excusez-moi! Bro where are you! Max?"

"Here Fred!"

Fred and Max break through the crowd and join the other men.

Fred answers the woman's frown with a smile, "We're BIG fans! Max and I were created for this moment! We know the moves."

"Some have changed."

"Trust me, we'll master them."

"With no practice?"

"Oui."

She shrugs and turns her back to them.

Sophie had raced over to Leo, "Does that thing shoot video?"

"It does."

She grabs his free hand and drags him to the front, "Can you film it then please?"

With everyone in position the lady smiles, "We are Christine and the Queens."

Laura hangs on Joe's shoulder, "Remember when we got Fred out of the crypt, the first time out with the rucksack power pack?"

"The Peter Crouch moves? That was a fun evening. That's when you came up with your super simple test. If you can laugh at yourself.."

"Add dance with a smile and passion. Look at how they're enjoying the moment."

Their set lasts a good half hour. A waiter passes with a tray of glasses, "Champagne?"

Joe raises a hand, fingers up, "I'm good thanks. Laur?"

"I'm good." She watches the waiter walk on to Toby, leans her head a little closer to Joe's and whispers, "I'm thinking of changing into my other outfit, Wintermute?"

"I thought you didn't want to wear a swimsuit in front of everyone?"

"I'm not going to. Coming?"

The Champagne was slowing the thinking a little, "Eh? Ah! Um, lead the way. Slowly."

"Slowly? I'm moving like I'm Jason Bourne with a plan to get somewhere, keep up or miss out."

In the hall they're caught my Samantha, "Herc's doing a magic trick outside in ten with Iain's Veryron! He's going to make it vanish!"

Joe rests a land on Laura's far shoulder, "Mind taking a scenic route to the bedroom?"

"Why not, the nights still young."

Mattie digs Toby lightly in the ribs, "How's Obi and Holla? I'm amazed they've all slept so long."

Holly-Anne looks guilty, "Um, remember when we watched Bad Mums with Soph all those years ago.. Well I sort of might have been a bad Mum."

Mattie looks the four, sees their little chests moving as they breathed. She switches to thermal imaging momentarily, all looked good. "Bad how?"

"Some baby cough medicine that makes them very drowsy."

Mattie has a good belly laugh, pulls the couple close and gets her head between them. "Don't tell anyone else but I used to do the same with mine. They worked out how to pretend to be a TV remote and kept changing it back to frigging CBBC. Knocking the little monsters out was the only way I could watch something I wanted! Will the sleep through louder noise?"

"Why?"

"Herc's out front, he's going to make the Veyron vanish."

"Now that I've got to see, come on Hols, I'll drive the buggy."

On arrival that evening Herc had got out of their ride and noticed something everyone else hadn't. Then he'd watched Iain's father take Mattie through the wall for a chat. With Mattie mentioning the Magic Circle it dawned on him that he had a golden opportunity to take his magic up several notches. He had Leo available to film it too. Magic! That day on the beach saving Matthew had been an inspiration too. Make do with what's available. He'd spoken to Eric about the things he could borrow, been told "Everything belongs to the Elster-Hawkins, Have at it!". Douglas had helped carry a gazebo from the back the long way around to the front and then construct it. Bedding sheets had been taped inside to blank out the windows.

Everything was ready. The car was parked, the gazebo stood behind it. Mia, Niska, Fred and Max were ready. As were Bart and DC1 parked to either side.

Herc looked at the crowd, "Ladies and Gentlemen, Mesdames et Messieurs. I need some of your assistance. Could the three Ferrari drivers move their cars please? I'd like their headlights illuminating the Bugatti, headlights on full beam."

Excited to be involved the drivers race to their cars, the crowd parts to let them past. Herc has them park in front, all pointing their light at the car.

"Merci beaucoup, many thanks. I have my glamorous assistants that will be helping with the gazebo in a moment, I need a couple more. Mattie, Laura Whitmore, can you help please?"

Mattie turns to Laura, "Any idea what he's going to ask us to do?"

"None."

The two walk over and Herc hands Mattie the keys. He talks loudly for the crowd, "Mattie will be driver, Laura passenger." he lowers his voice to a whisper he knows she'll hear. "Start the car, rev the engine a little but not too high. When it starts to move turn it off. Got that?"

Mattie nods.

Laura glides a hand over the side of the seat, "Nice motor!"

Mattie pushes the engine start and blips the accelerator. "It should be for two million."

"How much!"

"Crazy isn't it. And Danny's going to rip it to pieces and make it electric with an AI brain. For another two plus."

"That's nuts!"

"Boys and their toys."

"We have shoes and a world of fashion, they need something."

Mattie grins widely, "True."

The synth siblings bend down and each grab a corner of the gazebo, lift it high into the air and walk it over the car and lower it down to the ground. The four then start strutting around the thing casting shadows on the things white walls.

The car starts to move on it's own.

"Oh! My! GOD!"

Herc holds his arms out and yells, "Listen to that 16 cylinders of quad-turbocharged brilliance!"

The engine roars, purrs then roars again.

"A beast of an engine wrapped in a beautiful body!"

Mid roar Herc brings his hands together in a loud clap and the sound vanishes.

"It's gone!"

Iain steps up to Herc, "Prove it! Show me!"

Herc turns to the siblings and nods. They lift the gazebo and the applause starts.

Eric waves, "Mattie, Laura, if you could follow me please? And if you could give me the keys."

Iain is turning around, looking bemused, "I hope you can bring it back, that was my best car!" he knocks on Bart's passenger window. It's lowered. "Did you see what happened?"

"I saw what you did."

Mia, Niska, Fred and Max lower the gazebo to it's former location and stand in front. Iain walks to the spot the car had been in and turns around, hand up to shield his eyes from the headlights.

There's the sound of loud music from inside and everyone turns to see Mattie and Laura walking down the entrance steps. The applause starts again. Just as the volume is dropping there's the sound of an engine and the Veyron pulls into the drive bringing it up to a new high.


	115. Chapter 115

The gang come down to a late breakfast wrapped in bathrobes.

Mattie hands Iain the pair of boots, "One auction prize for you Sir."

"Thanks Mattie."

Danny smiles, "What a night! Some great entertainment *and* a few new products to perfect and bring to market."

Toby wipes his clean knife across the tablecloth as if it were the beam, "Laser Dustpan?"

Mattie nods, "Carbon fibre body shapers."

Joe picks up a glass and pours some juice. "That trick with the car was amazing! How'd you do it Herc?"

Herc looks around the group, "Mattie, Laura, Eric, Iain and I know. A few more won't hurt. But if any of you blab.."

Emily looks amazed, "Are you a wannabe Batman or something?"

Iain smiles, "I wasn't, but I wish I had been. The Batmobile would have been a great addition to the collection."

Mattie piles up her plate with pancakes and syrup. "That's an amazing set of cars you have down there Iain."

"I have? They're all yours now remember. All contents? New life, new start. I might start a new collection from scratch, I'll have many years to do it."

Mattie looks bug eyed at Leo. His dream car sat below them in a large underground carpark, discarded as if it were a hotwheels toy left by a distracted child.

Toby puts a couple of sausages on his plate, looks at the range of eggs. "How did the car vanish though?"

Laura smiles, "We can show you after breakfast."

Megan sits down far away from Max despite there being an empty chair right next to him.

Mattie pretends not to have noticed and does a private bump over WiFi to Leo. 'Something's wrong between those two.'

'Which two?'

'Max and Megan. They were all loved up last night and now look at them.'

Leo turns to look and makes an excuse to do so, "Can someone pass the apple juice please?" 'She looks like she's sat under a storm cloud that's about to rain down lightning like crazy!'

'Can you have a word with Max?'

'If you have a word with Megan.' he looks at his brother, 'Everything okay Max?'

'No.'

'What happened?'

'A name was mentioned.'

'By who?'

'Me.'

'When?'

'In bed.'

'Who's name?'

Fiona.'

'Who's that?'

Max went on to explain that he'd bought himself a second hand car, already mislaid a key and gone to get a third incase he lost the only one he could put his hands on. He'd taken a liking to the Advisor he'd met at the spares department. He'd accidentally called Megan by the lady's name.

'Oh dear. What does she look like?'

Max head-bump shares a still of her talking. She had a lot of silver jewellery, a sphere jewel on an almost invisible thin chain. And a pierced tongue. 'I used those search techniques the family use, confirmed her name which she'd written on the bottom of the service report. I found her LinkedIn profile, the profile photo has the same jewellery around her neck.'

'You and women with nice curves and great smiles..'

'It's only the second I've shown an interest in! Don't forget I'm not as old as I look.'

'What do you know about her?'

'Only what she shares on her profile.'

Leo shakes his head, 'Maxxie! You know nothing about the person! You fell in *lust* not love. I *love* her makeup, Mattie used to do her eyes like that years ago. But that doesn't mean I love her as a *person*. You love Megan the person don't you?'

'I guess. Yes. Yes I do.'

'Then mend bridges!'

'I'll have to build a whole new one, that one word torched the old one to cinders.'

'Then get building. Now!'

Max turns to see Mattie had joined Megan, Megan was crying and looking very angry. She shoves her chair back and storms out of the room.

"Oh for fracks sake! Nice one Mattie, what did you say?"

"Don't look at me! I only got three words out. How are you? Then the flood of tears started."

Max looks lost, "What do I do?"

"Let her cool down for ten minutes."

Six minutes later A2 walks in and asks where Megan was going without Max.

"Going? Where did you see her?"

"Driving off in your car."

Max looks heavenwards and silently mouths a prayer.


	116. Chapter 116

Iain slides his chair back and stands, winks at Emily, "Better get to the batcave and get a car out then. Laura, take the others outside but keep well away from the red pavers where the Veyron was parked."

Mattie stands and pulls her dressing gown cord tighter, "Leo, you should go with Iain."

Leo follows Iain to the floor to ceiling door he'd seen Mattie and Mr Bubois disappear behind last night. "How many cars have you got?"

"Spoilers!"

Leo laughs, "Integrated into the extended family nicely then?"

"Yeah, had a chat with Toby and Holly-Anna.."

"Holly-Anne."

"Really? Shit, I've been calling her Holly-Anna all night."

"She was probably too polite to correct you, couldn't be bothered, or couldn't hear you."

"She said you call yourselves the Silks?"

"Some use it. The kids came up with fab, flesh and bone. Then there's synths, synthetics. We *don't* use doll or dolly, that's a decorative term."

"Good to know." Iain pushes the down button for the lift. "I hope you're okay with enclosed spaces. This thing is rather small, the builders didn't read the plans properly, built the outer face of the core where the inner face should have been. As that old TV ad put it it's *Compact and bijou Mostyn*"

Leo watches the door slide open expecting the space inside to be wider than the door. It wasn't. "Frack that's small!"

"One person and a little luggage or two people with no bags. After you."

Leo shuffles in sideways. "You wouldn't want this thing to break down."

"It has quite a few times. Usually with Eric inside. It's as if it knows he's onboard." he presses -2, the doors close lift jolts and starts a slow descent. "And there was no room for inner doors as you'll notice if you can see past me."

"What were they thinking?"

"Part of the kitchen on the ground floor is on the other side of the rear face of the core, I think they were expecting to fit a dumbwaiter lift to take food to the first floor or basement games room."

"Oh."

"You should have seen the master contractors faces when I asked why I'd want a bloody tiny lift to go to the garage. One looked like he was having a heart attack."

"Maybe he was? The stress of messing up a building this size must be incredible."

"He made up for it."

"How so?"

"You'll see." The lift jolts to a stop and doors open. "Welcome to the car collection of the almost late Iain Shark."

"Late?"

"He'll no longer exist from the 12th. I'm coming back as a Bubois."

Iain steps out of the lift giving Leo a chance to see the room.

Leo opens his mouth to speak but is lost for the right words to use. He shuffles out and looks around. The lift shaft was a narrow column in a room you could have stored Gerti in. It was two generous floors high at least. Leo steps backwards and away from the lift, it looked like something from a science fiction film, like a transporter beam that would vanish any moment. He puts his head back and looks at the vaulted ceiling. "George would love this, the way it gives so much open space, so few columns supporting everything."

"My selfish don't care what it costs days of youth."

Iain walks to the other side of the lift shaft, there's six beeps as he taps some buttons. "I keep all the keys down here, it makes life a lot simpler. Catch!"

Leo turns to see him reaching around and throwing a key fob. It's tracked and caught one handed without a head turn. "What's this for?"

"When you come back later, your new toy. If I were you I'd auction off a lot of the rest, top the foundation funds up even more."

Leo looks at the horse logo on the enamel badge, the only other thing on the key ring. "Why this one?"

Iain chuckles, "Your wife. When she clocked it she said Frigging Hell Leo."

Leo spins around and presses the button on the fob. There's a beep and flash of sidelights. Leo's hands drop to his sides and he just stands there gawping.

There's a tap on the shoulder, "Wake up. Megan's gained a few miles on us. We need to do the demo and get going. Follow me."

Leo turns and follows, his eyes lingering on the car as long as possible. "I can't justify having such a car."

"How long do you expect to live?"

"Sorry?"

"When you break you can restore into a new body right? Mattie told me she's had several."

"Yes."

"So you can live until the end of time."

"Yes again, hopefully."

"What's a finite number divided by infinity?"

"Next to zero."

"Exactly. Look after it well, get Danny to make it electric and it will do you good for many years. And that cost spread over your lifetimes will be a drop in the ocean. Jump in."


	117. Chapter 117

Joe is pacing around, wondering if and when something will happen.

"Joe keep off the red!"

"That's not what you said last night."

"JOSEPH HAWKINS!"

There's fits of laughter from the kids and some of the adults.

Toby sniggers, "Careful Mum you really are turning red."

Iain drives the 4x4 open top Jeep forwards up a ramp and onto what looked like a section of the drive. "Please ensure you have all belongings stowed and arms within the vehicle." he presses a second fob and the platform rises off the garage floor, much faster than the lift. At the top of the tracks it joins a large circular frame. There's a clunking noise as bolts join the platform to it. The whole thing drops a few feet and light pours in from above.

"Holy shit!" Joe windmills his arms and steps back. Laura grabs him by the back of his robe and belt and pulls. "What do the Trekkies say? Red is dead?"

"Yes Dad, luckily your boxers are blue."

Joe hurriedly pulls everything back together and reties his belt. "Thanks Laur." 

Leo watches as a two part shutter closes above the section that had dropped. The big open drum starts to turn. "Could anyone fall through?"

"They'd have to be tiny. The shutter closes things off while it turns."

"But what happens when we get to the top?"

"Watch.. it's about to start."

The drum starts to lower. A set of bar and link shutters like the ones Leo had seen in many Jewellers windows starts to drop from the ceiling. The last of the four drops once the Jeep is directly below the shutters. There's a clunk and the drum rises as the shutter opens. Within seconds the Jeep is stationary on the drive.

Toby gives them a clap. "Awesome. One detail you've not covered. We heard the engine revving until it vanished.

"Come on knob cock, you're the DJ, figure it out!"

"Sorry, nursing a bit of a hangover."

"For frig's sake. Why do you think Bart and DC were parked either side?"

"The.. oh of course! They were playing a sound effect!"

Max smiles a sad smile, "Sorry to rain on the party but are we going after Megan?"


	118. Chapter 118

A1 and A2 held onto a drone each and ran towards the road, opening their wings as their speed picked up.

Mattie shielded her eyes from the sun, 'Get nice and high, low enough to see Max's car but high enough to be out of earshot. Give us a GPS location when you find her.'

'Okay Mattie!'

A3 held onto the Jeep's roll bar and wished she could feel the wind in her hair properly. She was the longer range link between the others. Soon after their 'Mine mine mine' event on screening day at the school A195 had made a suggestion. They'd implemented it within minutes of agreeing. Any time an Angel moved more than fifty meters they reported their location. Something like a shortest path algorithm sorted them into zones, created links between them like hubs and spokes. Hub to hub links ran over long or medium wave depending on distance. Shorter links from hub to spoke ran on FM, WiFi or Bluetooth. It enabled the majority of them to use far less power for radio communications. "They've found her, she's miles away."

Iain hands his large phone over, "Can you find the spot on the map?"

"Sure."

"Hold on tight." he slams on the breaks and pulls over to look at the phone. "Hmm. We don't want to be chasing behind her, she may panic. We need to meet head on. Just not crash. You lot can turn pain off right?"

Max gives him a frown, "Yes, why though?"

"We're going off-road."

Max asked in a vibrato voice if it was necessary to drive across such a large plowed field quite so fast.

"Want to catch her or not?"

"Yes!"

"Well then!"

A while later Iain stamped on the breaks and the ABS cut in, making them do a brake-slide-brake-slide routine towards the gate. The road they needed to catch Megan on was on the other side.

After a few seconds A3 fakes a cough, "Max, they don't open themselves."

The farmer had been watering the ground to make it easier to plough again, a lot of water had pooled by the gate.

"I have a catalogue of expletives the family would use right now." he gets to his feet and walks efficiently to the gate. It's unbolted and he starts to open it wide. The bottom jams on something below the water and it's pushed harder. With all the mud his feet move instead of the gate and he slides and falls into the muddy water. "Shit!"

A3 can't help but laugh, "Oh Maxxie you're becoming more human! You look like you've just done Tough Mudder."

He uses the gate to help get back to his feet. "I'm hydrophobic, these cottons are not." arms under the top bar to lift the gate a little and it's opened.


	119. Chapter 119

Not quite a minute later A2 reports that Megan is around the corner, they should slow.

The cars meet and almost pass. 

Megan gets out and throws the car keys over the hedge, "I hate you!"

A3 wished she could show more facial expressions, "If you haven't noticed Max has bothered to chase after you. That shows he cares."

"Does he though? Or is it all part of an act? Am I going to be the subject of jokes in his next standup routine?"

"Why would you say that he's never used family in his act without getting our approval first."

Megan stares at the angel. "He's no different to all the others!"

"Had a few boyfriends have you?"

"Loads, but none stick around long."

Max frowns, "I can't understand why, you've got a lovely nature, this moment aside."

"Then why say her name?"

Max is silent.

"Max! Why say her name!"

"It's embarrassing."

"If you don't tell me now I'm walking!"

"I'll whisper it to you."

"Man up and tell me in front of them all!"

Max looks to the sky as if asking God for support. "When we were in bed, I thought about how I was the key to your lock. And how it was a good job that key could never be lost as I'd be too embarrassed to ask for another. Then getting the key from Fiona for the car popped into my head." he holds his arms out for a hug.

"If you think I'm hugging you covered in mud think again."

"If I recover the key can you drive my car back please?"

"If you promise not to say her name again."

"I'll ask Mattie to hack my fact store, erase all memory of her if it helps."

"No. I want you to remember and actively avoid mentioning her."

"I'll do my best."

A3 rests a hand on his shoulder, "That's all anyone can ask of us Max, none of us are perfect."

Laura sits back down at the breakfast table, watches Megan sip her fresh coffee, "Leo dear, you know now I've been looking to replace our old family car.."

Mattie bursts out laughing. "That old things knackered! Fancy a supercar from the garage?"

"It doesn't have to be a supercar, I'm just wondering what the range is like given we've seen an old open top Jeep and Veyron."

Iain rubs his hands together, "Okay. Let's all finish breakfast and go get dressed properly. We can *all* stand on the platform in a massive group hug and go down together."

Mattie watches a few glances, "They're all ours thanks to Iain's desire to start over. You can all take your pick. That includes the MJN crew if there are enough."

"Oh there are enough, way more than enough. Just remember fuel and insurance costs may be a bit astronomical on some. I've changed the pin on the key safe to Mattie. Should you forget lock your phone, assuming it's an iPhone and find the letters for Mattie. You'll get 6828843."

Leo is on the outside of the group, everyone facing inwards. "What stops the shutter from chopping us in half?"

"LET ME OFF NOW!"

Ian looks over the top of Toby to see her, "It's okay Sophie, don't panic. The sideways force on the shutter is weak, it couldn't crush a grapefruit. And it uses weight and light sensors to know when we've lowered enough."

"Okay. I'm keeping my eyes closed."

"Not a bad idea, I suggest you all do until we're safely at the bottom."

Mattie kept watching, she'd been down here before, "Dan, what do you think about making the ones people pick DCL company cars? We could probably save people a fortune with a group policy?"

"Sounds like a plan."

Iain gives her a smile, "What would you pick if you didn't have Bart?"

"Bart. On the assumption that you'd have added him to your collection."

"Haha, true, probably would have."

Laura gasps.

"You okay Mum?"

"I've just seen the car of my dreams. Not too flash, something that says successful lawyer."

"Which one? A few fit the description."

"That dark grey Audi R8."


	120. Chapter 120

Joe finds Laura packing their suitcase, "That is a lovely car you picked."

"Nice isn't it."

"If I borrowed Leo's camera would you let me take a photo of you in it?"

"Not on it?"

"No, inside. In your green swimsuit and heals. You look gorgeous in green."

"Sorry no can do."

"Oh." he sighs, "Worth a shot."

"It would look a mess with the chocolate stains. From when you dropped the eclair you were feeding me."

"Forgot about that. Blast."

"How about pure white? I could ask to borrow Mattie's top, the one in the photo from their first party with Iain?"

As Laura and Joe head to the car Laura calls after her having noticed the camera, "Sexy mama! Grand idea, want to borrow my white shoes?"

"Could I?"

"Sure, give me two shakes of a lambs tail."

Laura looks a little puzzled, "Do what?"

"Slide the seat all the way back and gently rest your heals on the dash."

"And what do I do with my hands?"

The Whitmore has an idea, "Back ASAP!"

"Can you bring a tiny mirror?"

Laura throws him a curious look, "These photos aren't going anywhere are they?"

"One is. With your approval."

"Where?"

"On my desk at the office."

"No way!"

"All the lads have photos of their girlfriends on the beach or similar."

"You allow it?"

"Not my call. One of the girls in Nick's team had a shot of her boyfriend in Speedos, the lads said it wasn't fair. It was either deny everyone or allow everyone. The only rule is that it has to be a partner. No sneaking in photos of models. Unless you're married to them. And then no naked bodies."

"Who made the ultimate call?"

"It was a vote, six to two."

"Which way did you vote?"

"Which do you think?"

They hear the tap tap tap of shoes, lots of them, The Whitmore was back with a drink in a cocktail glass. She had an army with her. All the ladies. "Here Laura, you can hold the drink in one hand as a prop. Jazz wonders if Joe would like her to take over?"

"You don't think I can do it?"

"I'm sure you can given some practice, I've done a lot of shoots with women and know some poses that will work."

"Okay, let me get this one shot done. Did you bring a mirror?"

Laura nods and passes it over.

Joe gets the camera on the dash, uses the mirror to see the camera's LCD. "Why do they only put the flip out screens on the lower cost cameras? It would make it so much easier. Right, feet up. Crap. Anyone got a baby wipe or cloth? The bottom of the shoes are dirty."

Holly-Anne did, she'd used some moments earlier to wipe a baby nose, "Those enough?"

"Great! Thanks!"

Mattie folds her arms, "This is weird, watching Dad get worked up about Mum."

"I can here you! I'm not dead yet. Being sexy doesn't have to stop just because you've had kids."

"Yeah but Dad, it's weird when it's your own parents. How would you feel if you were here and it was your Mum and Dad in the car."

"Good question. I was conceived in one, or so Dad said."

Sophie cringes, "Oh my God Dad! Too much information!"

A few seconds later the shutter fires and he reviews the image. "Wide angle enough, let me do that again, you blinked." he gets it back on the dash, "Head forward a tiny bit, left hand nearer your knee. That's it! Hold it!" the shutter fires again. Image reviewed he hands it to Jasmine, "Go on then, having an audience feels weird too."

When she's sure he's inside she pulls out her phone. "I pinned some images on Pinterest quickly while Laura was upstairs getting the mirror. What do you think of these two for starters?"

Laura looks at the images, "Um, a bit racy that first one."

"He'll not be thinking about other women with that in his wallet."

"He wants a shot for his desk."

"Your call."

"What the hell, we can delete one's we don't want right?"

"Sure."

"So how do we do that first one?"

"Slide both seats back, lean them back a bit too. Get on your knees and put one knee on each seat so you're in the middle, arch your back and rest your elbows on the dash."

Emily is scrolling images on her phone, "Boys sure love chicks and cars. Some of these are getting me a bit turned on and moist."

"Frigging hell Ems!"

"Can't I be a Bad Mum? I know we adopted Ted and Jeff?"

"Sure you can."

"Thanks Soph. Anyone fancy some fake girl on girl action to make their fellas hot under the collar?"

"Girlfriends too."

They turn to see the blonde.

"You've got a girlfriend Mattie?"

"Yes Mattie."

"That explains why my son didn't get to even first base with you."

"He knew from the start, we're friends."

"He did? How did he react?"

"He said he was cool with it, I'd be like his sister rather than a girlfriend. And having a gf with the same name as his Mum would be weird when in the sack."

Mattie felt like she'd been slapped with a big wet fish. The kids were adults.

Leona coughs, "Um, since we're being so open about things. Maybe now's the time."

"Time for what?"

"To come out."

Another bigger fish hit. "Frigging hell! Leona, since when?"

"Forever?"

"And you're only saying now? Oh my poor baby you've had that bottled up for so long, why didn't you say something?"

"I was worried how you and Dad would react."

"Does your brother know?"

"He's always known. It's a bit hard keeping secrets from each other when we can hear each others thoughts a lot of the time."

"I wish you'd felt comfortable enough to say earlier. Don't worry about your father, I'll deal with him."

Emily swings her hips from side to side, "Anyone want to help pick a car for a shoot then?"


	121. Chapter 121

On the 12th it was back to business as usual. The Silks were in the UK, MJN doing a final test flight before accepting passengers. Sam, James and A1-3 were keeping watch over Little Angels. Joe was back at the office. A digital photo frame with half a dozen of his favourite shots with his wife and her car sat on his desk. His and five from Jazmine. The stupidness with Mia finally behind him. Not forgotten entirely, but forgiven enough. Max's bridge burning word had been partially forgiven, Megan would see him but not stay over.

As planned Iain arrived at the factory and was met by Mattie, Leo and Danny.

"Hello again. How's Little Angels coming on Mattie?"

"Good thanks, nothing physical done yet, all still in planning. And Eddy's slowly building up the team. Do you know about your father's idea?"

"I do. I was against the idea at first as you'll have a car lift coming right up into the middle of the hospital. But if the ground floor is a big U shape and first floor bridge the road you'll be fine. You might want to build something around it to stop anyone getting close."

Leo has a lightbulb moment, "Is that the extra thing the contractors did for messing up the lift?"

"Yes. And how Eric managed to drive the Veyron around the estate and come back in at the front. They did it so I could come and go in privacy."

"So the batcave has a tunnel?"

"Oui."

Iain gets as comfortable as he can with the helmet on, looks at Mattie. "What happens to me? The fab me?"

"You're dropped into a medically induced coma, when you're in your new body and confirm everything is fine your old one will be allowed to pass away."

"So you don't give it a lethal injection?"

"God no! We give you a bit more dignity than that."

"Good. How's my Sally?"

"She's not built yet. You and her will be a bit of a first. Not build wise, just how you'll be done together."

"What do you mean?"

"It's normally one machine, one synth. George was upgrading the door on one to have a new display when he had the idea to put two machines facing each other. They've had their own doors removed, there's a T shaped airlock joining them together with a single door in the middle. It also gives us somewhere to put your all your new clothes."

"Why go to that length?"

"You'll be able to power up and meet each other in the middle. Have private time together before you come out."

"Any particular reason?"

"It will be added to your fact store. You'll both understand when you power up."

"Okay. Let's do it. Don't forget to put her boots in there. Their in the car. Keys in my jacket pocket."

"You'll get a killer headache for a second or two, it passes quickly."

Three days later the build machine door opens.

Mattie smiles at them both, "I think you've set a new record. The build finished twenty two hours ago!"

"We had a lot to talk about."

"Just talking?"

Sally looks down at her very short Gems's Gems dress and boots, "Not just talking, no. My memories tell me we need to eat and drink to produce tears and saliva yet we both had plenty. How come?"

"The machine puts some in your food processor before the build process finishes. In your case some of Mia's best dishes and Champagne."

"Thanks. We better go house hunting."

"No rush, Toby's built you something temporary next to Tommy and Andrea."

Danny grins, "And I've got a bit of fun for you Iain before you leave site. Nis is waiting outside."


	122. Chapter 122

On the gravel outside the factory Niska is sat in her Sister Synth outfit.

"What was Toby working on? Active body armour?"

Danny hands Iain a GoPro on a head strap. "No, his Bass Vest idea. For when you've got headphones on. You'll get more of a rave experience without hurting the ears. Mind wearing this?"

"I thought you could extract video from our memories?"

"We can, but this is wide angle and never closes its eyes."

"Good point. Where'd you get the seats from?"

"We got one from a crashed Bugatti, used it as a template for our own. Cindy and Gem James made the covers. As we've got an AI running things like traction control and suspension we've got it changing the softness of the seats too. If you're racing they'll firm up, go soft for gentle cruising."

Most of the rest of the car was missing. It looked like one of Jeff's cars with the plastic top shell removed. It had the floor pan, two seats, four wheels, steering wheel and temporary dash. There were temporary posts to secure the seat belts. Nothing else.

"I thought it was going to be electric?"

"It is."

"Why the engine then?"

"That's not an engine."

"It sure looks like one."

"Magic. The art of deception. What you're seeing is actually the battery array and bass driver for the stereo, inspired by Bart.

It's just styled to look like one."

Niska smiles at Iain, "Get in, sit down, belt up and hold on." As soon as she hears the click the accelerator is floored. Gravel moves but doesn't go flying. The traction control wasn't allowing it. "As soon as we touch tarmac expect some crazy acceleration."

"How fast can this thing go?" his phone chimes and he ignores it.

"No idea. Our runway isn't long enough. We've clocked 305mph so far."

"*HOW MUCH*!"

"3 0 5. A body will add weight but reduce drag, who knows how fast it will go in the end."

"What's the nought to sixty like?"

"We don't measure it. It's too fast. We use 150 as our benchmark."

"And how fast is that?"

"About three seconds to tarmac, you'll see."

"HOLLYYYYY SSSHHIIIITTTTTTTT!" Nis presses hard on the breaks, they were already running out of runway. "MERDE MERDE MERDE That was MAD!"

"Did you overclock?"

"Did I what?"

"Think hard about the word, you'll find you have new memories of how to do it."

"Okay.. So it's like putting the world into slow motion?"

"That's it. I use it for when I'm on the bike."

"Wow. Can we turn around and race back?"

"Thanks Niska." Iain gets out grinning like a child, "Danny, that was *INSANE!*"

"Glad you like it. Our wrapped linear motor just below the tyres has a lot more turning force, so incredible power. Keeping that from shredding the tyres is the main problem."

"How did you solve it?"

"That's a patentable secret, sorry."

"Fair enough."

Niska has a warm subtle smile, 'Have you applied for the patent yet?'

'It's being checked over. Thanks for the idea, you'll earn nice royalties off that Nis. Having synth skin sensors in the tyre and coil to coil data transmission so the car can literarily feel the road was genius.'

'Thanks.'

Sally walks over and wraps an arm around Iain's waist, "That looked exciting."

"It was, the sort of thing they should have had in NERVE."

Danny gives him a Sophie tilt, "You've seen it?"

"Sure, my old place, Petits Anges, it has a deal with Cineworld, it gets all the new releases."

"It does?"

"You didn't check out the basement?"

"No?"

"They ship all the titles digitally. My deal is for ten years. I could split what's left into two four year deals? Then you could have some at Sentinel House? Toby told me about your film nights. I've no idea what hardware you need, that's not my bag."

"Bloody hell mate. Any other things we should know about?"

"One." he pulls out his wallet and takes out a small storage card, "Many of the cars have cameras built into the rear view mirrors. They save five minutes before and ten after a bump. As the head of DCL you should be aware of what one recorded."

"Why? What's on it?"

"Emily, Leona and US Mattie. Getting a little hot in a Mustang."

"Hot?"

"And steamy. Kissing, touching breasts. Though I've seen worse at a party with my uncle around."

"Emily doesn't surprise me, I've long suspected she's bi. But Leona? Shit. No thanks, I know she's an adult now but she's like a niece. Destroy it or keep it to yourself."

Mattie joins them having finished dealing with an issue on the factory floor.

"I'm not interested in it. The insurance company sent it in after Eric let them review all the cars for your group insurance. They're adding a clause to the policy saying trim damage due to heals isn't covered."

"Why?"

"Eric thinks Leona turned on the back seat and a sharp heal ripped the back of the front passenger seat."

"Frigging hell. Sorry about that. I'll have words."

Iain remembers the phone chiming, very few people knew the number. He watches a video message from Eric while the others chat about Leona. "Um, guys, it looks like Leona did us a favour actually."

"Huh? How so?"

"Eric examined it and made a discovery. He's sent me a video, look."

Inside the seat and wired like a spider in a web was what looked like a bug.

"Holy shit I've seen that before!"


	123. Chapter 123

A1 looked at L1 by the light of her projector. "I can't believe we fell for this."

"I can, we want the hospital built right."

"The saying *Trust Me, I'm a Doctor* needs a rethink. *Let's pretend the Hummer is an ambulance and go to the back car lift*. Bastard. Locked into an armoured vehicle in the middle of the tunnel for frig's sake!"

"At least you made the mistake of calling him Edward not Eddy prompting him to blow his cover, better to know now than never."

"And now he's got a copy of Nis for fuck sake! That we frigging paid for!"

"Yeah, not good. He can't tamper with A2 and 3, but I'm worried for Eric, Sam and James."

"And if we don't get a message out to warn all the others he'll soon have a supply of kids to turn into frigging Hobb clones!"

"We need to get out."

"HOW!"

"What would Mark Watney do?"

"It's no good saying that, the bloody thing is frigging empty! There's not a single thing to use."

L1 looks at his hands. "Yes there is. Remember that saying Scottie Colin found on a meme?"

"Before you start a job make sure you have the right tools. If you don't, buy them. If you can't buy them, make them."

"That's the one."

"I don't see a shop here and there's nothing to make anything with!"

"There is. Me."

"I might have called you a useless tool years ago in anger but I'm still not seeing it."

"Remeber Ex_Machina from film night? The bit where a previous robot attempt smashed her arms to bits trying to get out? I'm doing that."

"Leo! No!"

"I'm L1."

"You're Leo, I'm Mattie. In new bodies. Please don't!"

"Got a better plan? Hopefully my main memory core will survive, you'll have to take it to DCL and get me a new body."

"Please no, there has to be another way."

"I can't let you do it, you need your light to see what you're doing and you'll need to keep powered up for as long as possible to taser the man, get the guys over here to wipe the Hobb elements."

"Don't smash your hands, I've got an idea."

"Go on?"

"We're in a confined space. Deploy your wings."

"They're right above my memory core, when they break they might rupture the core."

"Frigging hell!" she closes her eyes and thinks for a few minutes. "Forget hands. Get on your back and think about the time you ran after the guy that pinched my car keys. Smash your feet. You'll still be able to have a piggyback like US Jimmy before he got the Exo."

Almost half an hour later with his charge cell low L1 stops. "It's no good. We were built too well."

"So this is it? We're done for? Instead of a future world full of post human synths it will be full of mad Hobbs?"

"There's one final option."

"There is?"

"I open my head's service door. We find the hummer's weak spot and I trigger my anti-tamper charge. Seeing how my feet didn't break the rest of my head should direct the explosive force out the back."

"Leo no! You'll blow your core too! And we don't know if there's enough force to do the hummer any harm."

"I know. It's better one of us gets a slim chance to get out than none. Your charge won't last forever."


End file.
